Midori, Are You Ready?
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: From a simple Christmas party, Midori Okamura and Yamamoto Takeshi now find themselves on a wild ride of lusty/smutalicious encounters by the graces of 'the baseball gods.' Rated M, for "Mmmmyeah..." COMPLETE!
1. The Christmas Party of the Year

Alrighty!

This is a one-shot, made for {**XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot**}

She is awesome, and gave me lots of restrictions and what-nots to challenge me: it was fun.

I really love the way this smutty rendition turned out; **please tell me what you think as well.**

[I do not own any KHR characters]

Midori Okamura belongs to XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot

**Songs listened to making this:**

LOTS of -_Angus and Julia Stone_- (up till the snowball fight)

_Digitalism_ - "Down, Down, Down" (For the rest, just set it on loop in your iTunes, seriously)

**And I think I'm done. Toodles.**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>"Midori are you ready?"<p>

Midori, who was in her the finals stages of putting her kimono on, looked over to her friend that was standing in the doorway. Kyoko seemed more excited than usual to her; it was probably because she would get to show off in one of Midori's many kimonos to her favorite person.

"Hold on, I'm almost done."

Hana came up behind Kyoko in the doorway, "Calm down Juliet, you'll get to see your Dame Tsuna soon enough."

Hana and Midori both watched Kyoko's face tenderly blush as Midori rubbed her favorite cherry lip balm on her soft, pouty lips.

"I—It's not everyday that we get invited to his house for a Christmas Party. The little baby even told us to wear our best costumes."

Midori teased her, "So we are wearing my kimonos to go as geishas?"

Hana laughed out loud, while Kyoko lost them both.

Kyoko looked at Midori and Hana gently as Midori made some last touches on Hana's kimono, as well as giving Kyoko a one, two check; 'Midori is such a good friend,' she thought. 'She only looked at me when that little baby showed up and told us we were invited over, and immediately knew how much I wanted to be there.' She smiled wider as Hana and Midori were now playfully fighting with each other, Hana teasing Midori for mentioning how she, "thinks Yamamoto is cute, but that's all really." Kyoko then came to the hope that they would all find love on this Christmas.

Hana continued to tease Midori, warning, "If you aren't careful, you might be newest member of Namimori's number one baseball hotshot, Yamamoto Takeshi's fan club." Hana snickered at her cleverness.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking 'Miss I Like Older Boys Who Wear Cowprint'."

"Don't hate cause you can't see his aura of maturity."

Hana was saying this as a bull-faced lie; she couldn't see it either. She only liked him for his looks—brains aren't any of her concern. This was evident to both of them, since Hana even said that she would go, only to try and see that 'hot guy' again. Midori couldn't understand it at all, and Kyoko only wanted Hana to be happy.

"Midori, Hana, Kyoko; it's already 6:30 pm, you're going to be late."

Midori yelled, "Thanks for reminding us Dad!"

Midori gave herself one look in the mirror, admiring her kimono; this one was the newest one her mom sent her. 'I wonder how she is doing,' she thought. A small furrow of her brow revealed itself as she thought how much she hates her mom always being away. 'I wish she could at least see me in the kimonos she buys me.' Her mother could buy her all the kimonos in the world, even the finest and most expensive ones, but they wouldn't make up for how much she's missed out on. Kyoko called Midori's attention in a concerned manner, since Midori was happily smiling only a second ago, but now carrying a solemn aura. Hana looked over, but barely missed the look, because Midori quickly buried the pain and smiled wide saying, "I was making the look I will give you if you don't confess to Tsuna tonight." Kyoko couldn't even stammer out a reply.

* * *

><p>"Alright, one more picture for your mom."<p>

"Dad! We're going to be late!"

He wore an innocently jovial expression, "I thought the girl always wanted to be late on purpose."

"Dad!" Kyoko and Hana loved Midori's dad. He always had jokes.

"Okay, get out of here. Come home at a decent time."

"Kay dad, bye."

Kyoko and Hana said in unison, "Bye Okamura-san!"

"Bye girls."

The three girls skipped out of the door happily and briskly walked to Tsuna's house that was a good ten minutes away. As they talked about the various happenings around school lightly, they were also slightly immersed in their own goals for the night: Kyoko wanted time with Tsuna, Hana wanted to find that hot guy, and Midori wanted sponge cake (it's the only reason she even gets hyped for Christmas).

They eventually got lost in their own thoughts and grew quiet, now walking on the second to last block to Tsuna's house:

"Ah! Kyoko-san, Hana-san, and Midori-san! What are you doing over here." The person already had an idea, but wanted to get their attention

All three flinch and look over to see Yamamoto Takeshi behind them, turning around the same corner they did.

Hana asks, "Yamamoto-san, what brings you out tonight?"

Kyoko and Midori were seriously wondering too.

The air-headed boy laughs, "Tsuna's having a Christmas party."

Then Hana asked, "wasn't it supposed to be a costume party?"

Yamamoto laughs, "No idea."

Kyoko praised, "Ahh, we'll be the only ones who dressed up!"

Midori razzed lightly, "Haha, well I guess at least one of us will go home with someone." She was hoping Hana would remember the geisha comment.

Yamamoto looked over to her in surprise for a moment and smiled widely.

Hana, who really wasn't interested in the situation said, "Well we can dream about that later; it's cold."

Midori rolled her eyes while Kyoko chimed, "Yeah, we should, they said it's supposed to snow tonight."

* * *

><p>Midori let out a deep sigh, amused by her visible breathes and followed the girls who started walking faster from being cold. She looked over to her left at the tall baseball freak who was now averting his glance. 'What is his deal?' She never really understood this cute guy who was the apple of so many girls' eyes. Yeah, he was cute (she gave him another, deeper glance), but he's always so allusive, hiding everything with a smile. "I guess you could find that interesting," she unintentionally said out loud.<p>

The small party all stopped to look at her.

"Huh? Did you say something Midori?" Yamamoto gave her a long, curious glance that was wrapped in a small smirk.

Hana grinned wide, eyebrow cocked in expectation of a good response. She already knew how this was playing out.

Midori blushed and muttered in an excited tone, "I-I was just thinking out loud. My bad." She gave an embarrassed smile.

Kyoko giggled slightly and kept walking alone with Hana, who only wore that grin Midori knew so well.

"Ah, well it happens I guess." Yamamoto grinned to the extent that his eyes were missing.

"Yeah, it does."

"You look nice by the way."

"Huh?" Midori didn't catch what he said.

"Huh?" Yamamoto couldn't believe he actually said that out loud.

Midori asked, "You said something?" They were losing pace with Kyoko and Hana.

His grin came back to hide his relief, " I was just thinking out loud."

But Midori wasn't happy with his teasing, "Puh, jerk." She gave him a devilish smirk while lightly smacking his arm.

He only laughed at her extremely cute response.

* * *

><p>They finally reached Tsuna's house after their small trek through the neighborhood. With a small knock on the door, Tsuna's mother Nana ripped it open in excitement:<p>

"Oh my gosh! You girls look so pretty! Come in, come in! And hello Yamamoto, you look nice too." She was beyond confused as to why he would wear something like that in the winter. 'Boys.'

Inside the extremely warm and cozy house was a cute tree, along with mistletoes and evergreens hung all around.

"Uwah, Nana-san, you're house looks so pretty!" Kyoko cried in excitement.

Midori silently took it all in, wondering if she would ever get to have a Christmas like this with her mom.

She looked around and saw Tsuna, Ryohei, and Tsuna's weird friend, Gokudera all come down the stairs. Tsuna looked like someone had smacked him.

"Uwahh, Reborn! I'm going!"

The little baby, who could always be found at school these days, muttered, "A mafia boss must always be good to their guests." His weird mafia doctrine always amused Midori.

Hana wandered off to the kitchen to ask Nana if her cowboy was here, and Kyoko went to go say hello to Tsuna. Seeing a good chance to help a friend out, Midori casually walked over to the two.

"Tsu-kun, thank you for inviting us over for your Christmas costume party."

"W-wait, is that why you guys are wearing kimonos!" And here he was, thinking Kyoko was wearing it especially for him-like she really was

Midori leans into Tsuna's ear, whispering oh-so audibly, "Oh course! And did you know Kyoko spent all her time trying to make herself all presentable for you."

Tsuna and Kyoko's faces both became deeply flushed as Midori walked away, proud for lying to help Kyoko out. She was sure that everyone would now praise Kyoko for how good her Kimono looked on her, but she didn't know that Yamamoto knew better. He was well aware that her mother was in in the kimono business and always away for marketing conferences. 'She's probably missing her right now,' is the thought that came to him as he watched he face become downtrodden again.

Yamamoto strangely felt the desire to go and talk to her, but was denied his chance by Haru, who came to the Christmas party looking like Hoeiosho*. Midori was right by the door when Haru came in, and was the first one to be alarmed by her.

"HAIH! MIDORI-CHANN! You look so beautiful!" Yamamoto was slightly jealous of how easily Haru hugged Midori.

Midori responded in a worried tone, "Why are you dressed up like Hoeiosho?"

She made a pouty face, "Haru thought that dressing like Hoeiosho would be perfect for a Chrismas party." Yamamoto wanted to just shove Haru off Midori at this point.

Kyoko came up to them, "Haru your costume is so neat! But why are you covered in snow." Midori felt dumb for not even noticing the snow.

Haru answered, "It's snowing really hard outside right now. And I'm sure it's going to get worse."

Nana, who was listening from the foyer pleasantly announced, "Well you can all stay here if you want!" Tsuna fainted from the thought of Kyoko sleeping in the same house as him.

"Judaime!" Gokudera kneeled to him immediately.

Yamamoto, who was standing next to them, only smiled and asked if he was okay; He was more focused on the idea of staying the night with Midori…

"What did you do to Sawada, Octopus Head!"

Ryohei barely became aware of what was going on, since he was busy stuffing his face in the kitchen and talking to Hana. The sad thing was that he wasn't actually talking at all to her. Hana was so absorbed in her complaining about her beloved cow man, that she figured his grunts were responses to her sad pleas for affection. These were actually grunts from his terrible eating style. This much needed 'attention' he gave her, made her fall in love with her best friend's brother; it was a story worthy of history texts.

"I didn't do anything to him, stupid lawn head! Go back to kitchen!"

"Is that a threat? At least I'm not the extremely bad friend!" Yamamoto didn't understand this argument at all, and neither did Midori, who was now watching the two hot heads roar.

"Shut the hell up, I'm the tenth's right hand man. I'll kill you for that statement." Midori and Yamamoto were both finding this too entertaining.

Ryohei gave his extreme smile, "Oh really? We'll fight this out like real men do." He punched his fist in extreme fervor. Gokudera pulled out gobs of dynamite from who knows where.

Midori, who really wanted to see what was going to happen, was now standing next to Yamamoto. And Yamamoto was having too much fun watching his friends fight with each other, that he didn't even notice Midori's cranberry colored eyes looking at him intriguingly.

"So wait, are they going to throw fireworks and then fight?" Yamamoto was totally caught of guard with Midori's question. 'When did she show up next to me?'

"Haha, I have no idea, but they sure are fun to watch," 'Did I seriously say something so dumb?' Yamamoto wants to smack his face, but decides to keep smiling.

She laughed along with him and watched Kyoko break them up while Tsuna was coming back to reality. 'I don't get him at all, but that smiling face is cute.' She blushed at how often she had thought that already… 'Maybe Hana was on to something? No way.' While digging further into her conscious, Yamamoto was staring at her again, noting how well her cream colored furisode* that was patterned with deep pink orchids that matched her silky hair and eyes. How badly he wanted to see more consumed him as he watched her laugh at the people around. 'if she just gave me one pitch, I would send it flying for a home run.'

At that moment, it had been snowing so hard, that the transformers keeping the house lit up and running shut down, turning the house completely off. Midori freaked out from the loss of her vision and jumped; she grabbed the man right next to her who was burning up inside for one chance to have his way. The way she desperately grasped Yamamoto's are sent him into another dimension; 'here's that pitch I was just talking about.' But this was only the start, as everyone in the house began to panic as Yamamoto was wishing for this to last as long as possible.

* * *

><p>Midori, still unable to see, was glad that she was standing by Yamamoto, seeing as he was now that thing keeping her from really freaking out in this dark room. She felt bad for clenching onto to him like she did earlier, so she muttered, "I'm sorry for grabbing you like I did."<p>

Yamamoto, who was just brought back from his fantasies, responded kindly, "It's okay. You can keep holding on until the light comes back on."

She laughs, "I was planning on it, even if you didn't ask."

Yamamoto was only inches from destroying that kimono.

While they were both trying their best to keep a grip on reality, everyone else had lost theirs. Nana was trying her best to search for some candles, but somehow lost her footing, which made her trip and fall on Ryohei, who was searching for his Kyoko-chan. Tsuna was somehow holding hands with Kyoko, who managed to find him in the dark; he was as happy as a clam. Hana, who was looking for her new love, Ryohei, ended up grabbing Gokudera in confusion. Gokudera was utterly disgusted by her doing this, and pushed her away. So the flying Hana, knocked herself into the Santa-clad Haru, who in turn, ricocheted off of Midori. So poor Midori, was knocked clean off her feet, and right on an unsuspecting Yamamoto. They crashed to the floor before Yamamoto could react, leaving an embarrassed Midori on top of a ravenous baseball nut that was "ready to bust a nut." The baseball gods were winking at him in approval—he better not fail them now.

* * *

><p>While everyone else was having their "heartfelt Christmas moments" in the dark, Midori was damn close to having a conniption in the dark. From the fall, the obi* that was holding her kimono in place came loose. In her panic she began to squirm, unsure of how to fix the problem. Little did she know, her fidgeting body was rubbing Yamamoto just right and driving him wild. He wanted her so bad—he couldn't take it anymo—'Wait. What is she doing.' His vision was starting to adapt to the darkness, and he could see the kimono coming undone; could this Christmas get any better? But noticing further, he could see Midori's panic and embarrassment. Everyone around them was yelling and carrying on in the dark, so he figured he could get away with helping:<p>

Whispering to her, "Are you okay?"

As much as she didn't want to admit her problem, she needed someone's help, "My obi came untied!" She tried not sounding too loud and pathetic.

"Can I help?" He would regret this later.

"I wish, but I need a karihimo* to tie it again." His thought on regret was already gone—he sure as hell didn't have one of those.

He didn't really know what to do now, and he didn't really want to either. He wanted the lights to come back so he could see her lightly tanned skin, hidden under her kimono.

She whispered to herself, "Oh my god, what am I going to do if they all see me naked!" She had forgotten that Yamamoto was right under her.

'Fuck, she's right!' He thought. 'I don't want anyone else to see her either!' His eyes carefully scanned the room, finding a blanket in the corner.

"Hold on a sec," he said this while crawling out from under her.

She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she could see where he went.

(Flicker, Flicker)

The lights were coming on, and they both freaked: No one was allowed to see Midori naked (except for me, thought Yamamoto). He fumbled the blanket out of its perfect folds and threw it on Midori. The lights came on.

Gokudera yelled, "It's a ghost!" He pointed at the white mound on the floor!

"Uwahhh!" Cried Tsuna and Haru.

"WHERE IS IT! I WANNA FIGHT IT!"

"Onii-chan! No fighting!"

Yamamoto clarified, "Haha, Midori got cold, so I grabbed her a blanket."

Midori popped her head out of a corner and smiled at everyone cutely; Yamamoto was beyond proud of himself. Midori was very happy that no one saw her too, but now needed a way to escape:

"Wait, what time is it?"

Reborn looked at his watch, "It's 11:30."

"Crap! My Dad is gonna kill me!" She kept the blanket wrapped around herself and started walking towards the door.

"Don't even try to take Judaime's blanket you thief!"

"Uwah! Gokudera it's okay!"

Reborn looked at Tsuna, "its a boss' job to make sure women are taken home safely. Go get your jacket and take her home." Yamamoto saw this as his chance.

"I'll give her my jacket and take her home," He grinned at Reborn

Reborn already understood, "And that's why you are a good guardian. Make sure she gets home."

Gokudera was submerged in pure jealousy of the comment—he was the right hand man, not Yamamoto.

"Okay little guy." Yamamoto's grin pissed Gokudera off further.

Nana handed him his jacket, and he helped Midori slyly switch it with the blanket. Haru ran up and took the blanket and handed Yamamoto two party bags full of Christmas candy for them to eat. Midori looks back to say goodbye and thank you, and caught Hana's 'I Knew It' stares; she would get it later.

Once outside, Midori asked Yamamoto to stand close while she retied the obi in a basic knot, so she wouldn't have to walk around holding the kimono in place. It took everything that was good in him to not look like he wanted to.

* * *

><p>Midori was feeling pretty frazzled with how the night went. 'God knows how it would've turned out if Yamamoto didn't save me like that,' she thought while lucidly playing the hypothetical situations in her mind—none of them turning out well. Yamamoto was watching Midori's face twist into a multitude of various expressions from her deep thinking while sucking on a candy cane that was in one of the party bags.<p>

Yamamoto chuckled loudly while keeping his stare fixed on her.

She stopped to look at him, "What?"

He lied, "I was thinking about how fun tonight was."

He really thinking about how he was probably going to masturbate when he got home; his friend was whining for attention. He crunched part of the candy cane off in his frustration.

"Hah, yeah. Very fun." She looked around the intersection they were crossing, "Thanks for saving me back there."

Little Yamamoto spat in desire.

Yamamoto ignored him and only smiled at her in return. He really is bummed on how this night is turning out.

Midori looked around, happy with all the snow on the ground. It always reminded her of the younger days, where her mom wasn't always gone. Whenever it would snow, they would always go out and find a nearby park and have a "snow tea party," since she was the tea party kind of girl when she was little. All three of them would make a snow table and smash the snow into shapes of their favorites foods, and then her mom would bring out the tea. So they would enjoy the afternoon eating snow pastries and drinking tea.

Midori's eyes slightly blurred at the nostalgia she felt while looking at the snow-covered playground. Yamamoto was too busy looking at the stars and apologizing to the baseball gods for fucking his chance up to notice. He had to crunch another piece off the candy cane.

"Hey let's go in that park," Midori said.

"Huh?" Yamamoto was still in the middle of his apology.

"Can we go in the park for a minute?"

"Sure." He was so confused, but figured that this could only help him out in the future.

Her eyes glowed in excitement as she skipped over to the little park and kneeled herself in the snow. Yamamoto stopped caring about 'his chance,' to be enthralled by the happy smile that made him start crushing on her so long ago. When he finally caught up to her, he became more lost in the situation. She was on the ground smashing the snow into a weird shape and giggling like a mad woman.

"What are you doing?"

"Making snow food."

"Haha, okay." 'She's so weird sometimes,' he thought

"You should make some too. It's fun."

"Uhh…"

Midori stops her snow cuisine process and gives Yamamoto a pile of snow, telling him to smash it into his favorite food. Not sure what to make, he started making snow sushi to go along with her game. After a few minutes, he figured he had enough of his icy delight to feed a small army; his dad would be proud. He looked over to see Midori still giggling and finally declaring, "it's done!"

She looks at Yamamoto, "So what did you make?"

He smiled, "Snow sushi."

"Whoa, those are pretty good."

She had to take moment to admire the small various sushi pieces he made to look like the real thing; 'he's pretty good with his hands,' she thought. Her thought then made her blush from its possible double meaning. After shaking her head to rid herself of the lewd road it was riding on, she looked back her little snow delight that she made—it was nowhere near as good.

Curious, he asked, "So what did you make?" She didn't want to show.

"It's not good. Let's just go." Now he had to see.

"Ah, come on, it can't be that bad." It really was.

But knowing that Yamamoto is a nice guy, she showed him the little bowl, scoops of vanilla ice cream, and the little cherry she put on top. It looked like a five year old made it. She then remembered how her and dad's food always looked terrible in comparison to her mother's.

Yamamoto looked at the unidentifiable food and laughed—she was joking, right? While laughing at the little piece of abstract art, he looked at her to realize that she really just sucked at making snow food. He stopped laughing. But it was too late—Midori was pissed. 'He's seriously laughing?' Yamamoto smiled and was in the middle of an apology when Midori smashed her snow food in his face. It was very cold.

"Uwah!" he tried to rub it off before it froze him.

"Jerk!" She was getting up to walk home.

Yamamoto did feel bad for laughing, but he wasn't letting her get away with smashing snow in his face; it was game on. Midori was walking through the entrance of the park when she felt something really cold smack her in the back of the head. 'Oh no he didn't.' She looked back to see Yamamoto wearing a devilish grin and tossing a piece of his snow sushi in the air. 'It's on, jerk.'

She instantly crouched to the ground and quickly made a snowball while dodging the flying sushi. He may be able to make snow food better than her, but she can easily beat him in this; she'll play dirty if she has to.

The two went back and forth, throwing and dodging each other until they could barely mutter out sentences between their breaths. Yamamoto was in the bottom of the ninth and looking for the heater to change the tides of the war; Midori was easily storming her way to victory. In a last attempt to win, Yamamoto threw his last snowball with all his might. It did hit her on the chest, but she too focused on her final strike to care. The look in her eyes surprised him, and he started to try and run backwards away from her, but she easily pounced and threw him to the ground. They both had to have a moment to recover from Midori's insane 'finish him' technique, but it was obvious who won. Straddled on top of her opponent, she did a small dance, bouncing up and down with her hands in the air, smiling wider than the mouth of the nile.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Who won? (she points to herself) I did!"

Yamamoto is already gone in fantasyland; his friend is throbbing in desperation.

"Hah, I so beat you! Whatcha gonna do!"

She looks at him, and notices in the corner of her vision, that her obi came off, again. Yamamoto couldn't take his eyes away from her body; everything was in plain view, except her most precious spot that was covered by some lacey boy shorts. Her arms were grabbing the sides of the kimono to cover herself, but the boy and his friend who couldn't take it any longer stopped her.

Yamamoto pulled her down by her wrists, making her face easier to go for. Once down, he slightly pushed himself up with one hand and cupped her face with the other. Midori didn't know what to take of him kissing her so voraciously, but her body shivered when he slipped his tongue in. In her confusion, she went along with it without understanding why. She always thought he was cute, but she never thought this was what he wanted from her—it excited her. He went farther, letting his hand slide down her neck, his fingers barely brushing over her breast. His cold fingers sent shivers down her body, but her body instantly warmed where he had touched. She soft pants she would make when he did this made him throb more; the sensation was now rolling up to his brain, demanding more. His mouth became rougher and one arm that was holding him up, was picking her up.

"W-wait! What are you doing?"

"I'm moving you."

"Why?"

"You're shivering from being out in the open. And I want to be on top." He was playing for keeps now.

Her face became hotter with how easily he picked her up and placed her inside the jungle gym that had no snow in it. Laying her down, he untied her hair and make sure she landed softly before going right back to where they stopped. She was so completely lost in the moment, that she didn't even realized where his hand was trailing before it was too late. His frozen fingers sent a jolt through system, a moan escaping her for the first time as her body was now on fire. With a reaction like that, and with how warm it felt inside her, Yamamoto was now throbbing so badly that it almost hurt. But to not force himself on her any further, he continued to let his fingers slide in and out, while sometimes leaving mouth to play with her breasts; Midori felt like she was going to go crazy. 'How the hell did my night turn out like this?'

She tried to think on it, but she couldn't focus—it felt too good. She knew he was going all out for her, and she was taking advantage. She felt the need to reciprocate. Her body left out another deep sigh, as his tongue traced along her nipple with his hand still playing inside of her. Nervous, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her mouth.

Up till now, Yamamoto wasn't sure how she felt about all of this. Before now, he had never even kissed a girl; he was going by everything his dad told him. So when she pulled him to her, he felt reassured to try something else. But this thought was put aside as he felt her hand run up his shirt, feeling on his stomach. It made his skin crawl in a good way, but it wasn't enough. He let his tongue continue to play in her mouth as her hands trailed on his body more. It was interesting to him, but every time his finger would hit a certain spot, her body would twitch—he liked seeing it. So in attempt to covertly do what he wanted, he plunged his fingers deep, letting his finger tips rub on that one spot. She went wild.

Midori didn't know what he did to her, but she lost complete control of herself. Her body tensed up hard, mouth forcing a gasp, and her hands gripped on Yamamoto's body as hard as they could. Little did she know, that her nails that were probing into his back made his eyes roll back; no more holding back. He let out a groan, unable to take how much of a tease all of this was for him, but he couldn't go further; she didn't give 'the cue' as his dad put it.

But in Midori's moment of lust her hands rushed to his jeans, forcing one hand through without even bothering to unbutton him. Yamamoto jumped to her cold hand on him, he couldn't help but get wetter. 'Just rub me Midori, just keep going,' was what he was thinking. And that's what she did after wondering why it was so kind of sticky in there.

"Did you go?"

He tilts his head, "What?" He stops for a second, worried that he lost her.

"You're sticky." She cocks a brow.

His face blushes, "Uhh, guys can get wet too you know…" She didn't know

"Oh." She didn't know at all.

This made her feel extremely dumb: not only did she make herself look stupid, but she obviously ruined the moment. Yamamoto was thinking it was his dick that fucked everything up; 'Agh, dammit you.' But neither wanted to stop, only Midori was going to finally give the cue her baseball nut needed. She started to get up ('Fuck, she's done,' is what he believed) only to push him on bottom—time to give what's owed.

Midori would be a liar if she said she wasn't nervous; lewd actions like these weren't even in her vocabulary, but she was learning tonight. She wanted to. She started to kiss him again while moving his hand back down to her wettest, most precious spot. Yamamoto was so turned on by this alone, he needed no further instructions as the plunged his fingers inside with ease. He would do this to her all night, if that's what she wanted. But this time he did it harder, putting a slight rhythm to it; her body pulsed to his beat. His other hand ran down her side—making her gasp—until he roughly grabbed her ass. She couldn't do anything in response to Yamamoto's aggression; it was a sexual overload. With a moan louder than usual, her body shivered, and Yamamoto felt her get wetter and hotter from his fingers; it was running down his hand and eventually dripping on his pants. In this moment, Midori's arms buckled, making her upper half fall on her man. Yamamoto wanted to make her feel even better.

Midori's arms picked her up again, and her eyes finally looked to Yamamoto, only to catch him watching the very dirty things he's doing to her; it turned her on more. He looked up and saw that she caught him, but he could tell she like it. Those cranberry eyes of hers could tell no lies. This was his cue.

He threw her back on the bottom, completely dominating her. Midori didn't really understand what he was up to, but when she realized his lips were moving lower and lower down her stomach, the anxiety burned like wildfires in july.

"N-no…" She squeezed her legs shut. She couldn't handle the idea of his mouth there; it was too dirty.

He didn't listen. He knew girls loved what he was about to do.

Scared of what he was doing, she clamped her legs shut. She looked down nervously as Yamamoto returned with a sexy stare, with full confidence that he was going to put his mouth down there one way or the other. She couldn't admit it—but she did want it. Still, she wouldn't lossen. Yamamoto only smirked again as he pushed her pressed legs towards her face, and let his tongue slide on the part that he could get to.

Now, like everything else, he really had no experience, but he wanted to do it, and he knew men did this for girls. He remembered what his dad told him one drunken night, "_Takeshi, I'll just tell you now. A girl will easily choose the asshole that goes down on her 5 times week, over the nice guy who once does it once. Real men go down there and love every minute of it."_

As his tongue traced her most sensitive spot, he watched her body quake from the sensation and her moan was louder than ever. 'Shit. He wasn't lying…' He only smiled wide as he forced her legs open and lightly trailed his tongue along the lips. Midori was next to heaven, little did she know that it all got better. And it did, after he put a little more pressure down and eventually pushed his tongue inside; swirling it in a circular motion. Midori's back arched and her pelvis rocked inself into the perfect position to move up to a more sensitive spot on the outside.

Midori's mind was gone. She couldn't even formulate a sentence if she tried. She was utterly immersed in Yamamoto's mouth that brought her to deeper levels of ecstasy; she needed it. No, she needed him to feel this too. Now it was hard, but Midori brought herself back and pulled Yamamoto's face back to hers. Without even considering it, she kissed him hard as her hands trailed down and fumbled his pants open; Yamamoto was kind of wondering if he wasn't doing a good job.

"It's your turn."

"W-what?" He was still feeling like he sucked.

"I can have all the fun."

"You can if you want."

"Don't tempt me. Lay down."

Her last comment eased him as he let her body push him down, watching her pull his distraught friend whose head was in alarming pain from lack of release. "So this is what these things look like…" The way she inspected him… it was too much, he had to bust out laughing.

"Oh. Is it funny?" She was feel lustful play coming on. She was going to roll with it.

"Uhh." He didn't know what to say.

"I'll show you something better." His friend throbbed in her hand. 'So cool,' she thought.

Midori began to get closer to the little desperado that probably started all of this; Yamamoto was hoping he wouldn't go yet. "Chu." Yamamoto watched as she laid a small kiss on the head, it made him let out a low moan. That alone could be the memory he jerks it to for the rest of his life. But he can't take his eyes off the girl as she keeps kissing him in all different places until (GROAN) his head flung back to the sight and feel of her tongue that licked off the wetness that came out of the top.

As new as he was to all of this, he wasn't so nervous. He looked as her and pleaded longingly for "more."

"More?" she licked him again, trailing from the base to the tip.

"Ahhhmm, yes." He couldn't stand the idea of going home like this.

"Mmm, okay."

He couldn't really hear what she said, but he easily saw her tongue wrap around him, and let his head go in. "(Sigh) Oh my god." This was the greatest his dick has ever felt. He closed his eyes and eventually laid completely down as she went to work the best she could. Yamamoto was in heaven; 'thank you baseball gods.'

* * *

><p>Hoeiosho* - a Buddhist monk who acts like Santa Claus. He brings presents to each house and leaves them for the children. Some think he has eyes in the back of his head, so children try to behave like he is nearby.<p>

furisode* - the most formal kimono for unmarried women, with colorful patterns that cover the entire garment. They are usually worn at coming-of-age ceremonies and by unmarried female relatives of the bride at weddings and wedding receptions.

obi* - the sash worn with kimono.

karihimo* - s a narrow sash used to aid in dressing up, often made of silk or wool. They are used to hold virtually anything in place during the process of dressing up, and can be used in many ways depending on what is worn. Some of the karihimos are removed after datejime or obi have been tied, while others remain worn beneath the layers of the dress. The karihimo that is worn around the hips to create the extra fold or _ohashori_ in women's kimono is called _koshihimo_, literally "hip ribbon".


	2. Panting in the Throws of Cosmo

**Okay guys**,

So I saw that you guys were kinda diggin this couple and their crazy relationship thing they have going.

So with that, and the fact I've gotten some great idea for it, I've decided to write a few more chapters for them.

[I do not own any KHR characters] Midori Okamura belongs to XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot

So I hope you enjoy. Advice/comments are loved!

Music Listened To:

Ratatat - the albums "Classics", [Self Titled], "LP3", "LP4", and "The Remixes" (Both vols. 1 and 2)

^ they're amazing... to the extreme.

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>It was another boring day at Namimori Middle School. The bell had rung, and the students of class 2-A were now seated as their teacher began the morning announcements. Like usual, Tsuna was slouched over his desk, praying for at least a 70 on his quiz they took yesterday, and Midori (who sat in front of him) was hoping to finally ask Tsuna what had been grueling her mind for the past few weeks. Midori was desperate to find out what Yamamoto thought of her; this question fueled by her memory of Christmas. 'Ugh, I was so sick after that, not to mention how much trouble I was in for not getting home till 2 am, but I've got to ask someone who might know.' Slightly blushing on her thought of the word Christmas, she took a second to pretend she was looking at the calendar posted on the back wall of the classroom. This whole action made for the simple purpose of stealing a glance at him. Her eyes idly stared at the calendar for a moment, and started to roll back to the front of the room. When her gaze finally fell on that baseball nut, they found each other in a moment desire; she quickly averted her attention to the teacher.<p>

But Yamamoto, on the other hand, didn't. He continued to stare at her while his face was comfortably nestled in his arm on the desk, his eyes being the only visible part of his face. It had been a month since Christmas, and he wasn't happy; they haven't talked since. For Yamamoto, it was the inability to ever find her alone, to try and talk to her (and possibly go farther). But he really wanted to try and talk to her, so he could properly confess. On the other hand, Midori was too nervous to allow herself a moment with him. The thought alone made her face burn to the nth degree; she would make him do more bad things to her. And this somehow scared her beyond belief. 'We aren't even going out, and I know I would force him to do more… What if he likes someone else?' Hana watched Midori's cherry confusion amusingly, wondering if Midori would ever get a clue that Yamamoto obviously liked her. She also wondered what happened when he took her home. Whenever her or Kyoko would ask about it, she would only blush deeply and say they ate 'snow sushi' together. Hana knew something was up—those two have been acting too weird around each other since.

Kyoko looked ahead and watch Midori shake her red face and giggled, knowing that Midori's thoughts were on Yamamoto. She then glanced over to Yamamoto who was now sleeping in class. 'I hope they can figure it out, they would look really cute together,' Kyoko thought simply. 'Maybe I should do I favor for Midori, since she helped me out during Christmas…' Kyoko's thoughts wandered back to Midori lying to Tsuna about the kimono she borrowed from Midori, saying that Kyoko did everything herself. 'Hmm, I have my camera with me today, maybe I can take some pictures, and make a copies for Yamamoto… and maybe one for Tsuna? No! That would be too embarrassing!' Midori now watched Kyoko face blush softly while lost in her thoughts, Midori wondered if all girls acted so silly. Like she was one to talk.

* * *

><p>The teacher paused class for one of its breaks, and Hana asked Midori to follow her to the snack store in the school. Yamamoto looked up and watched Midori leave the room, totally engrossed in the way her skirt swayed with the rocking of her hips. He was already hard. 'Ugh, not at school. Come on now, I can't do anything here about it.' The past month had been hard on Yamamoto; he was very frustrated at this point. Since Christmas, he had been trying to cut back, after Midori made the comment about how wet he got from her, but this wasn't helping at all. His desire was eating away at him. Everything around him had turned into something to remind him of her and her sexy body. He couldn't even look at milk, without going back to Midori's wetness dripping off his hand as he shoved his fingers inside her, or even when she made him cum all over her hands. His back crawled hungrily every time he saw her lick something off her fingers. Licking the same way she did back then.<p>

"Yamamoto, you want to go to the roof with us?" Tsuna asked in his cheerful tone.

Yamamoto was harder than ever from thoughts of Midori, "Uhh, I'll meet you up there in a minute."

He had to stop thinking about her. This hard on wasn't going away until he stopped. He then imagined those girls Tsuna went bowling with a few months back, on Longchamps request. He instantly went limp. Yeah, those were some ugly girls. He giggled to himself. Getting out of his desk, Yamamoto strolled over to the door and walked out to—BUMP!

"Ahh…" Midori was on the ground, on her knees and rubbing her butt

Yamamoto looked to her and noticed how close her mouth was to… "Ah let me help you up."

Midori was blushing, imagining him naked, "Umm, ah. Okay…"

Hana had to know what happened now.

Yamamoto quickly picked her up, storming off before he could mutter a sorry. It was so stiff that it hurt. 'Who were in the Yankees 2004 starting line-up…' He had to get rid of this stiffy before he got the roof. Midori, who was now standing, was so red, that you would have believed she was a red jellybean. Hana began her interrogation:

"So what's going on between you two?"

"W-what?" Midori couldn't even lie her way out of this one.

"What happened on Christmas?"

"Nnnothing…"

"Don't make me get Kyoko out here too."

"Ahh, fine!"

Midori and Hana went to the bathroom, where Midori spilled it all. She didn't leave out even the smallest of details. Hana was shocked, as much as she was jealous. Her and Ryohei's love had gone nowhere, mainly because there wasn't anything there.

Hana asked, "Well you do like him right."

"I do now…"

"Well you better confess. You know how many girls are after what you got on Christmas?"

"Well yeah—"

"Then you better make sure you do what you have to, to keep him!" Hana couldn't believe she was telling her friend this.

"Uwahh okay. But I'm nervous!"

"Well it's not baseball season, so you have time after school. Go meet him over there and say he dropped something on his way out of school, or something like that."

"B-but… I don't know. What if he doesn't want to."

Hana shook her head, "He's a guy—he wants to. Don't disappoint me."

Midori now felt obligated to go through with this idea; just the shove she needed.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and company, along with Midori and Hana came into the class at the same time. Kyoko felt relieved that she didn't have to be alone any longer. Looking at Hana and Midori, she pulled her camera and asked, "You guys want to take some photos?" Tsuna and Yamamoto were both into this idea as well, Gokudera only grumbled at their stupidity, but was secretly wishing to take photos with his Juudaime.<p>

The girls all glowed in happiness as the flashes brushed on them for those small seconds in time. Tsuna watched Kyoko innocently, imagining the day they would get married. Yamamoto watched Midori making kissing poses to the camera and imagined her kissing his head again. 'Ahh, fuck. I can't take this. I have to do it when I get home. I'm going to go crazy if I don't.' His friend was throbbing to the extreme. But watching her smile and be cute to the camera, he only wanted her more. Looking at the milk inside the small carton in front of him, he was completely lost in his desires; drinking his favorite liquid made him think of her—her sweet taste, that is.

* * *

><p>The day finally ended, and Yamamoto quickly marched out of the classroom before even saying goodbye to his two best pals; his dick hurt, bad. Midori watched this, and really wondered if skipping club duties was a good idea. 'He doesn't really look like he's in a good mood.' But her eyes glanced over to Hana, who witnessed the exit too, and only gave Midori the 'get the fuck going' nod. She was happy to have such a good friend like Hana.<p>

Hana watched Midori chase after Yamamoto, and decided that she needed to get more aggressive in her love too. Kyoko watched Hana and Midori both in confusion—she was obviously out of the loop on something.

* * *

><p>Once home, Yamamoto quickly raced to his room while saying his usual hello to his father. 'Where is that lotion?' Inside his room, he grabbed the tissues and lotion, then plopping himself on his bed to relax. Yamamoto's mind went back to Midori's cute face, smooching the camera as his belt clinked from being undone, and the sound of his zipper unzipping following. The Midori in his mind was already kissing and licking him as he slowly started to rub himself, his hands mimicking the exact way her fingers held him. *Pant* His Midori's mouth was running her tongue all the way down to the base and trailing her tongue farther than the actual Midori did. His hand started rubbing a little rougher, putting a small twist in the stroke. He was feeling good, but he wanted Midori more… He wanted to thrust himself inside her like the Midori in his mind would let him. The Midori in his fantasies would—<p>

* * *

><p>Midori looked at the front of the Sushi House, torn as to whether or not she should go through with it. 'No, I have to. I won't be able to face Hana if I don't.' Hana was proving to be Yamamoto's greatest ally, along with the baseball gods. Midori's hand pushed away the cloth covering the doorway of the Sushi Shop, as a man welcomed her; he was easily recognized as Yamamoto's father. It was that signature grin.<p>

"Welcome! Can I help you?"

Midori blushed, "Uhh, yeah. Is Yamamoto Takeshi here? He left his—"

"Ah! A friend of Takeshi's," Tsuyoshi* took a second to admire Midori's cute looks, "Let me get you some sushi before I go get him."

"Umm, okay. Thank you very much." Her blush got deeper. 'What the hell am I doing!'

Tsuyoshi cut up some of his best tuna for her, placing it in front of her and waiting to see what she thought of it. Little did he know, that all Midori could think about when looking at the tuna Tsuyoshi prepared so beautifully, was his son's cold fingers plunging inside her. She felt too hot to even take a bite. 'Does she not like Sushi?' Tsuyoshi thought this and more, 'I hope she eats that, it's pretty expensive tuna. Is the bad by chance?' Midori could see the worry in Tsuyoshi's face, and quickly ate a piece, amazed with how good it was. "Mmm, this is really good Yamamoto-san."

"Haha, thank you. I'll go get Takeshi for you."

"Thank you." The butterflies that had been flying in her stomach were now on overdrive.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm. Midori." The Midori in Yamamoto's mind was screaming his name while he pounded against her roughly. He was close, his hand rubbing him roughly, up and down. His hand continued to glide up and down while his mouth let another groan escape. His Midori was moaning at the top of her lungs, arching her back to the way her stirred himself inside of her. "Ahh, hahh. Just—"<p>

[KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!]

Yamamoto jumped five feet out of his bed, scared that his Dad might see what he was doing. "Y-yeah?"

"Takeshi, you have a guest down here." 'A guest? Who could it be? Tsuna?'

"Uhh, I'll be down in a second." 'There goes that finish…'

Yamamoto quickly cleaned himself and his bed off before leaving his room. Thumping down the stairs, Midori's butterflies intensified with every thump. The anticipation was eating her alive. Yamamoto swung through the doorway and was immediately surprised to see the person his fantasies were just penetrating; he knew this was work of the baseball gods for still remembering the 2004 Yankees line up under such pressure. And just like before—if given the chance, he wasn't screwing this up.

Midori looked at Yamamoto's surprised expression with curious eyes, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about, when all she was thinking about was how badly she wanted him to make her shiver like she did before. And Tsuyoshi, being the intelligent and aware man he is, knew that his son was about to score; he had to help in any way he could.

Yamamoto asks, "So what brin—"

"Takeshi, don't be rude. Go and take your friend to your room and talk to her there." Tsuyoshi knew this was all he could do; he knew his son could do it.

Yamamoto answers, "O-of course. Would you like to come upstairs with me?" He was glad that he cleaned his room like his instincts told him to.

"Yes. Um, I would love to."

Midori couldn't believe Yamamoto's father was letting a girl go into his son's room, knowing full well how old they both were. She wasn't letting this opportunity go to waste.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto led her to the stairs and directed to the room; Midori went up there quickly, since she wanted to take a second to look at his room and another to get herself ready for her attack. Tsuyoshi watched them both go up there, and couldn't help but feel proud that his son bagged such a cute one. 'Now where's that radio?' Yamamoto looked back at his father that was giving him a proud stare. In the moment they both had each other's attention, Tsuyoshi gave him a thumb's up, as well as the 'go get her' nod. Yamamoto completely understood, blushing slightly in embarrassment and nodding back as he ran up the stairs.<p>

Yamamoto got back in his room, closing the door behind him. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Looking at the real Midori, he tried to start the conversation with, "So, how—" but was interrupted by Midori's lust that was telling her to take advantage of Tsuyoshi's assumed ignorance. Yamamoto pushed her away for a second in confusion, "Wait, is this all you came for?"

"Well no, but you Dad obviously isn't aware of the fact that we could be doing this up here, considering the fact he let me come up to your room without giving it a second thought." Yamamoto saw no reason to correct her misconception.

Looking around the room, "Yeah, we can talk at school, or later."

Midori agrees, "Yeah. Let's do this." He was already turned on again.

Yamamoto wanted to start slow, only kissing her, and hopefully getting his later—Midori had other plans. She pushed him onto the bed, getting on top of him before he could even grasp what she was up to. He could only watch as she pulled the t-shirt off him, wanting to see his body finally, and then undoing his pants. Yamamoto was living his fantasy—who would've thought, much less believed that Midori was now pulling his pants off of him and telling him how long she's been wanting to do this again. He had to pinch himself…

From the other side, Midori was still amazed that she was messing with the guy all the girls wanted; she was going to make sure he would want only her by the time she was done wit him. Her eyes watched his hard dick pop up when his pants were removed and felt her most sensitive spot flare in desire. As much as she wanted hers, she wanted to assert her place first. Midori started quick, letting her hand rub him in a smooth, rhythmic motion—just like he did to her. Yamamoto's eyes were already rolling into the back of his head. 'Ah shit, I'm gonna go quick. No. Not good.'

"Stop."

She looked up, "Huh?"

"You first."

She wasn't having it, "No."

"Yeah." He couldn't admit it.

"Why?" She wasn't letting this go. She licked him to egg him on.

"I just want you first."

"Not a good enough reason." She licked again. She was surprised with how hard he was throbbing.

He gave up, "I'm gonna go quick, I've been holding out."

She laughed, "Is that all?" She didn't care. She decided to finally go down on him; her mouth penetrating him extra slow.

"Mmmmmph, gyeah.." It felt too good to deny.

Midori decided to have fun with him, sometimes going fast, then slowing it down to ridiculously slow lengths. It drove Yamamoto wild—she loved it. But he couldn't take the tease any longer, and in desperation, "Mmmahh, Midori, (pant) no more. Make me go (pant)." Her body burned from his pleas. She had to do it for him. So she quickened her pace, and even used her hand to run up and down on him while he began to groan louder, unable to contain himself. His body twitched, engrossed in the feeling of Midori running her tongue on his dick. "Hahh, Mihahh. Mmihihh. Ahh" He couldn't even say her name from being so lost in the moment. Midori looked up, watching his every reaction. It made her thong wet from excitement, as well as giving her goose bumps up and down her body. She continued watching him throw his head back and watching his chest and abs flex to her tongue swishing around his member. Yamamoto bit his lip, thinking back to how he would always grab his Midori's hair when she sucked him. So in a heedless moment, his hand trailed down his stomach and ran his fingers through her soft hair, turning himself on to intense lengths. It startled Midori to feel him throb harder and grow in her mouth, but she didn't want to stop—she could tell he was almost done. And he was, it was getting to the best part, and he couldn't stop his hips from naturally thrusting slightly, wanting the warm and wet feeling of her mouth more. "Ahh, yes mmm." His groans were in synch with his erratic throbs—Midori just kept going, feeling her underwear getting wetter by the second. "Hahh, almost. Midori get off." He didn't want to make her take it, even if was alluring. "MMM, Miiii, now. I-I can't.." She already decided that she was going to take it—Cosmo said that men loved it. "Hahhh, hhahh." He burst, making a small shiver to the moment of release. His head tingled in the best way while Midori slowed her pace. He knew that she wasn't aware, but she had to get off now, or else it would start to hurt for him. So he looked over, and grabbed the tissue box he had hidden and gave it to her. He would never know how thankful Midori was—cosmo never started the shit tasted gross. But she played it cool and spit it out while watching him come back to reality. She found it interesting.

Midori, being satisfied with how well her plan went, got up and began getting herself ready to go home; her only intention was to get him off. Yamamoto looked at her crazily and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home."

Now more confused, "Why?"

"Uhh, my work is done?" She couldn't think of another way to put it.

He laughed for a moment, and then stood, throwing her one the bed. No way in hell was she leaving before he got to go down too.

* * *

><p>*Tsuyoshi - Yamamoto, Takeshi's dad (just for those for aren't the hardcore fans)<p> 


	3. Bite and Sniff

**Another Yama-Midori love sesh... Ahh Baby!**

**khrciaossu** thank you for the sweet comment, you made me want to write this faster.

and give a thank you to XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot for letting me use her OC [Midori Okamura] to write these little shots o' love.

I hope you guys like this one.

Comments/Advice are loved

[I do not own any KHR characters] sad face.

**I'm off to get my nails done.**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>Another two weeks have passed, and Yamamoto and Midori are finding themselves still unable to manage a conversation outside their two hot encounters. Though it was just like after Christmas all over again, it was also very different. In the past two weeks, their connection has become more obvious to the people around them; even to Ryohei. And let's face it: he never has a clue.<p>

This, along with the many comments Yamamoto hears, boys talking about how sexy and mature Midori has gotten, is making Yamamoto a very jealous individual. No one else can have her or her sweet-tasting body; 'she's mine.' And while this was occurring, Midori was suffering from the many evil stares of "The Yamamoto Takeshi Fan Club" who were under the assumption that she was after him; 'if they only knew,' she thought while biting the corner of her lip. Watching Midori grab her gym clothes, Hana was still jealous—she needs to get her and Ryohei's non-existent relationship moving.

The girls and boys all wandered to their respective changing rooms to get ready for their physical education exams. Yamamoto looked back once, watching Midori walk into the room. Midori caught his glance and winked; He let out a surprised sigh, already thinking something devious. Midori was way ahead of him. And Dame-Tsuna was shocked by the moment he just witnessed between them; 'Uwah, Yamamoto is so popular!'

Inside the girls locker rooms, Kyoko, Hana, and Midori were all in the corner changing as the other girls mingled amongst each other. Hana couldn't help but quickly inspect Midori for any marks. Midori easily noticed, only to scrunch her face at Hana. Kyoko just watched them play at each other and giggled, totally oblivious to what it really was. Kyoko gets finished changing and says that she's leaving to get some water. Midori and Hana take it as their chance to talk about the dirty stuff Kyoko can't handle.

"So you're looking so mature there Midori. Look at those knockers." Hana playfully raises an eyebrow and ogles her.

"Shut up! You're one to talk."

Hana then whispers, "I bet Yamamoto likes em'." Midori's face reddens, thinking about Yamamoto's tongue swirling on her nipple before softly sucking on it.

"Shut up Hana." Hana knew she struck a nerve.

"Oho! I'll leave you alone then." She knew she didn't need to say any more—Midori's face said it all.

Midori then looks around before whispering to Hana, "Is it weird that we aren't going out yet?"

Hana whips her head around, "You aren't going out?"

Some of the girls turn around in curiosity.

Midori gives Hana the "WTF" look.

Hana gives it back, "You better start dating him soon. If what is going on between you guys gets out, you're going to look really bad. And it's pretty obvious he likes you." Hana gives Midori the 'up and down.'

Midori looks away with a bummed expression, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>In the boys locker room, Yamamoto watched the guys change out quickly and start horse-playing around with each other. Poor Tsuna was getting picked on until Gokudera came up and threatened them with his bombs and that scary expression he always makes. He made the room stop with it; Yamamoto only chuckled as he threw his shirt on. As much as he felt like playing around with the guys—Midori gave him that wink—and he wanted to see more than just a wink. He gave a distant expression to the world as he looked out the window and tried to devise a plan to make her moan, at the school. The thought got him so revved up; they could get in so much trouble.<p>

"Uwahh, don't hurt anyone Gokudera-kun!"

He looked over to his friend who was inches from beating the crap out of a classmate for picking on Tsuna. At that moment, he realized Gokudera would be his greatest ally today. He would thank him later for it too, somehow.

* * *

><p>With the class all in the gym, Midori looked over to her favorite after school snack as he ran around the track with Tsuna and Tsuna's poor running form. 'What the hell does Kyoko see in that kid?' She watched Yamamoto, who jogged with ease, smirk firmly planted on his face.<p>

"Okamura! Go!"

Yamamoto looked over to Midori's name being called, watching her easily vault over the highest mark, her legs were almost in a full splits. 'Holy shit she's flexible,' was his immediate thought while his smaller self thought of all the advantages. Yamamoto shook his head, already knowing his plan. Midori let out a small sigh from her jump, not even phased by what she did; she was trying to figure out a way to get Yamamoto's attention. Little did she know, that he was _always_ looking at her.

The teacher let all of them off the hook for the rest of class, letting them do what ever they wanted. Midori, Hana, and Kyoko took it as a time to just stand around and chat; Yamamoto saw it as his chance to lay his attack. Midori was only a push away.

He looked over to Tsuna, who was still trying to finish his last lap while taking note of where Midori was. 'Okay, I have a minute.' He turns his head and throws his arm over Gokudera and says, "Lets go and help Tsuna finish his lap." Gokudera slapped Yamamoto's arm off of him, pissed he didn't think of the idea himself.

"Che, don't tell me what to do baseball freak!"

"Haha, okay." Yamamoto was happy with how this was turning out.

The two stroll over to where Tsuna is heading on the track, not even a foot away from Midori. They get to the spot Yamamoto targeted for his attack and waited for their 'no-good Tsuna" to run up to them. In the time they waited, Yamamoto lustfully stared at Midori's legs and butt; his favorite place was where they met. He wanted to bite her there. When Tsuna got over to them, he was panting heavily, completely exhausted. He hated doing physical education almost as much as quizzes. But seeing his two friends waiting for him, he couldn't be happier, 'Things really have gotten better since Reborn came around…"

With a large grin, Yamamoto cheers, "Tsuna, I told Gokudera we should wait for you to finish." He gives Gokudera a rough, playful shove.

"Stupid baseball!"

"Gahh!"

[Bump! Patt!]

* * *

><p>Yamamoto's plan went perfectly. He gave Gokudera a good shove, who in turn, knocked Midori to the ground. Midori, who was caught completely unaware, was now pissed off at Gokudera. And Gokudera was just pissed off at the world, like usual. Knowing the outcome of it, Yamamoto decided he wouldn't let Midori know that sacrifices have to be made for the greater goal, like her getting slightly hurt; he wouldn't get any if he said that. Yamamoto just figured playing with her would be a good way of making her forgive Gokudera.<p>

Midori, was about to start yelling at Gokudera, but was instantly picked up in a princess hold by Yamamoto. 'What the hell?'

"Sensei, Modori fell pretty hard just now. Can I take her to the nurse?"

"Uhh, wai—"

He looks at her, "Don't play it off, your ankle looks like it might be sprained." She wasn't even hurt.

The sensei looked at her for a second before giving Yamamoto the okay.

Yamamoto could already taste his victory.

* * *

><p>Midori scanned the gym, noticing all the Takeshi fans glare at her in envy as he whisked her away like a princess to "the nurse's office." Yamamoto rolled his eyes and smirked, knowing that he would never let that nurse see Midori; he would definitely try something.<p>

He continued carrying her down the hallway, happy with how all this turned out. He was definitely thanking Gokudera for this, when he could actually tell him out Yamamoto used him and not be killed in the process. He giggled at the thought. Midori watched his random giggle, and only became more confused with what was going on.

"Yamamoto, you can put me down."

With a big smile, "Nope, not till we get to the nurse." His mind was already deep in the gutter.

"But I'm not hurt… at all."

I looks at her and grins again, "I know, but I think I need to check, just in case."

Midori turned beat red. 'He planned this… how cunning.'

* * *

><p>He carried her with ease down the hallway, before giving the hallway the "1, 2 check" before sneaking them into the sports equipment room. He made sure to block the door. He doesn't need anyone to see what is only meant for him.<p>

Midori blushes harder as Yamamoto somehow perfectly maneuvers through the pitch black room, laying her on something flat. "Uhh, Yamamoto?" Before she can talk anymore, Yamamoto has already lifted himself onto the vaulting bench he laid her on and is pressing his lips onto her. He forces his tongue through.

Midori can only follow as one of his hands runs up her side, under her shirt, and the other runs up her thigh. As scary as it was to be blind, it was too exciting at the same time. But she was very impressed with how Yamamoto could obviously see; this was another one of those misconceptions that he wasn't clearing up. Midori didn't remember this, but Yamamoto willingly helped put the equipment before they got their free time, so he would know exactly where to go, once he brought her in. And sensei called him lackadaisical…

* * *

><p>Yamamoto's finger lightly ran over Midori's gym spanks, making her pant shrilly. This was a fantasy overload, for both of them. Midori, who was extremely turned on now, could feel her spanks getting slightly wet as she ran her fingers through Yamamoto's hair and biting his bottom lip like she always wanted to. He let out a small groan; he wanted her to bite him more. And she easily read this, as her kisses trailed until she began to nibble her way up his jaw line. This made his fingers that were only brushing against her sensitive spot, move passed the barrier and inside the place he wanted to be most. "Hahh." He started thrusting.<p>

It felt so good, but her gym clothes were pissing her off; they were impeding the process. So pushing Yamamoto off, she quickly slipped her spanks off to the sound of something thudding against the floor.

"Ahh!"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!"

He laughs, "It's cool I guess. Any particular reason you felt the need to do that?"

"Uhh… to… take my gym spanks off."

He no longer cared about the push; he was on a mission now.

Nervous from his lack of response, she was about to ask him if he was okay until—

"Ahhh…."

His tongue was lightly trailing down her leg. Yamamoto had to. He saw no other reason for her to take them off. In his excitement, he slipped his one of his hands in his shorts, and began to rub himself from his excitement. He wanted to feel just as good as she was, even if he had to do all the work. Midori let out a louder moan, but was muffled by Yamamoto's other hand. He had to stop everything to cover her mouth in time. She was feeling to good to hide it.

She immediately realized why he stopped, and cupped her own mouth. She didn't want him to stop. So with this free hand, and his tongue licking her in her favorite spot, he slid two finger inside her, feeling her body twitch to the pleasure. Her moans, despite being muffled, could easily be heard by Yamamoto. It made him rub himself harder. Midori was in the throws of blind pleasure, until she heard him slightly groan while licking her. Her mind went into overload. 'Oh my god, he's getting himself off to me…' She secretly wished she could see him doing it.

"Mmm ahh, shit." Midori looked down as Yamamoto stopped letting his tongue play.

"What is it?"

"Hahh, I'm gonna go soon." 'oh shit,' was the thought running through her head.

She swiftly sat up and slipped of the bench, grabbing Yamamoto's side and kneeling down. He already knew what she was doing, and it was making him throb more. "Ahh, you don't have to."

"I want to." Yamamoto is now experiencing 'Sexual Overload' for the first time.

In this moment, he grabs her head and leads her to his dick and feels her warm mouth slide down on him as his hand is still rubbing. His knees buckle. As startled as Midori was, it turned her on that he wanted it that much; in some weird way, she thought it was sweet that he told she didn't have to. But she let him control how she moved up and down on his friend, and she took the liberty of replacing his hand, that was being used for his needs, with hers that wanted to please. "Ahh Midori, I'm almost there. Hahh." She didn't stop, only gripping him a little harder.

His hand squeezed, slightly pulling her hair and he let out a load groan, then releasing. His knees buckled again.

Midori, just like last time, was not happy with the taste, but knew there weren't any tissues nearby. 'Yamamoto, you owe me for this.'

* * *

><p>Yamamoto bent down and kissed Midori on her cheek as he picked her up and put her back on the vault. He ran his fingers through her hair again as the thumb on his other hand rubbed on her thigh in a circular motion.<p>

"Yamamoto?"

He didn't respond. Yamamoto was going to try something, in hopes that she wouldn't smack the shit out of him.

"Ya-ma?" Hearing her give him a nickname made him really happy.

Midori didn't understand the reason for his silence until she felt the collar of her t-shirt being tugged, followed by teeth biting on her. Now sucking and biting her, Midori freaked.

"Ahh, what the hell!" she smacked him.

Yamamoto flinched, "Agh! I'm sorry."

It stung where he did whatever he did. 'Maybe the collarbone wasn't a good idea,' he thought, remembering his dad telling him to give hickeys where there is some meat to bite on. Midori touched the spot that was now throbbing and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Even in the dark, she could sense his smile, "A love bite."

"Don't do that again! It hurt!"

He now felt bad, "Okay."

With passion obviously gone from painful love bites, Yamamoto asked, "How are we going to find you gym shorts things?"

Midori had forgotten about this, "Shit."

* * *

><p>After fumbling around for a good amount of time in search of the missing spanks, Yamamoto and Midori fearfully crept out of the equipment room, hoping no one would see.<p>

"Oh my god that was scary Yamamoto."

"Haha, yeah."

Just as they felt relieved that no one saw, the scariest man on the block, Disciplinary Head Hibari Kyoya, was turning the corner. Looking at both Yamamoto and Midori's hands that were entangled from their escape, his glare shifted to their eyes:

"Public displays of affection are against school rules. Violators of the peace will be punished."

Midori, who is extremely terrified of Hibari, yanks her hand away promptly. Yamamoto looks at her, realizing how much he scares her.

"Haha, no worries. I was just leading her to the nurses office. Sorry." He grins and places his hand on her shoulder to leads her away.

Hibari lets them pass, being uninterested in their weak aura's, until he happened to smell Midori as she walked passed him. 'What is that smell?' God knows what Hibari would do, if he found out that was the smell of pleasure. He glances back at her one last time before walking away.


	4. Hana was Right

**Okey Dokey.**

So technically this was supposed to come out like... wayyy earlier.  
>But I started drinking with the family... so yeah, it's late lol.<p>

[I don not own any KHR character] Midori is owned by XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot  
>Please leave commentsadvice... it totally loved.

**I'm out to drink more**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>With a light snow falling from the sky, Midori and Yamamoto both couldn't help but feel that slight, lustful nostalgia as they walked their separate paths to school. Though they lived very close to each other, Yamamoto always walked with his two best friends, and Midori always enjoyed her morning commute by herself. Many would imagine that Midori was the type to not like being alone, but it was actually the opposite. As much as she loved her friends, she also loved her time to herself, especially lately. That baseball freak has been slowly turning her into a freak of her own.<p>

Midori snuggled her face inside her thick scarf more as she walked passed the park that she had her first experience with Yamamoto at. With the light layer of snow that covered the ground, the memory only became more vivid, her own chilled hands making her body throb. 'Uhh, I can't think about his right now,' she looks away from the jungle gym. 'I'm going to be late for school if I keep this up, and then I'll definitely get in trouble.' She quickened her pace, not wanting to run into that scary Disciplinary Committee Head.

Ahead of her, Yamamoto was comfortably waiting with Gokudera for their consistently late boss. Gokudera continued to grumble to himself as Yamamoto only laughed at his cynical thoughts. As much as he wanted to tease Gokudera as he usually did, Yamamoto was hoping that Midori would call him that nickname she gave him, like he asked. 'I don't get why she continues to call me by my last name when I call her Midori…' He heard the door to the Sawada residence slam shut, and looked to see his pal Tsuna jaunting over to Gokudera and himself, giving them his usual happy smile:

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

"Good morning Jyuudaime!" Gokudera looked like he was looking at fireworks for the first time.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto gave his usual grin, just all around happy with the way things were going lately.

They continued to walk down the road, talking and laughing amongst themselves about the snowball fight they had recently. Tsuna reflected back, thinking how nice it was that his friends decided to help him watch the kids, but then turned grim thinking oh how it turned out into a massive war. Gokudera grinned wildly, happy with how well he played the opposing team, giving Tsuna the upper hand. Yamamoto just smiled to the idea of snow… he was having a lot of fun with snow lately…

[Bump]

"Ahh, my stuff!"

"Uwah"

"Jyudaime! Are you okay?"

Yamamoto, who had totally missed everything due to his mind wandering on the thoughts of snow, missed out on Midori running into Tsuna's back. She was trying to not think about all the dirty things that had been cluttering inside her head, and wasn't paying attention to who or what was in front of her. But what Yamamoto did catch, was Gokudera helping Tsuna up, which left poor Midori on the ground to try and compose herself. What made Yamamoto more excited about this, were the lacey white boy shorts that were visible from how she fell on the ground. 'White... See through?'

"Stupid Berry Girl! Watch where you are going!" Gokudera was already on the defense.

Midori was too busy rubbing her head.

But Yamamoto squat down with a smile, "Here let me help you."

Part of him wanted to cover her so they couldn't see Yamamoto's favorite place, but helped mainly because he wanted to. He could get the opportunity to talk her that he's been waiting for, as well as watch that cute face of hers more…

"Ah, thank you Yama—moto."

Her eyes looked to see Yamamoto's smile slightly fade; he looked a little hurt, but still helped her pick her stuff up. Midori wanted to call him Yama, like he asked her the other day after having their fun in the equipment room, but it made her nervous that the first time saying it would be in front of his friends. She couldn't do it.

After everything was picked up, and Yamamoto pulled her up to stand, Midori apologized to Tsuna before running off to school. 'That was so embarrassing!' Yamamoto watching this, thinking that maybe Midori didn't like him, but really only liked messing with him. The snow wasn't such an appealing thought to him anymore.

* * *

><p>With school half passed, the boys were now sitting on the roof eating lunch and going through the motions of school like they usually did. Gokudera was too absorbed in his Jyudaime to see it, but Tsuna had noticed that Yamamoto wasn't his usual happy self. And he wasn't. Yamamoto thoughts were perfectly laced with confusion about Midori. 'Did I not show that there was more to this than just messing around with her?' As his thoughts trailed on loop, he was eventually interrupted by Tsuna's curiosity:<p>

"Yamamoto, are you okay?" Tsuna gave him a curious look

Gokudera already looked pissed, 'why is he getting all Jyudaime's attention…'

Yamamoto looked over and smiled, "What? I'm fine, haha. What would give you that impression?"

"Well is there anything going on between you… and Okamura-san?"

Tsuna face was slightly blushed, thinking about the wink he saw Okamura give Yamamoto the other day. Yamamoto was surprised that Tsuna figured out what was bothering him so quickly, but then again, it was one of the reasons Tsuna was so great.

Yamamoto's smile faded a little, giving Tsuna a distant stare, "I'm not sure really." He then grinned real wide to say, "I like her a lot, but I don't know if that is how she feels about me." Tsuna could easily tell how much it bothered him, and also felt nervous for making him talk about something so personal.

Gokudera watched them both, only getting more fumed that he didn't have these kinds of moments with his boss. 'Maybe I should tell boss about my ant farm that Bianchi killed when I was little…'

Tsuna nervously stammered out, "M-m-maybe you should just talk to her." He didn't want to hear anymore.

Yamamoto gave him a surprised glance for a moment, before finally saying, "Maybe I should then," He grinned again, feeling dumb that he didn't do that in the first place. Tsuna was such a great friend; so caring of his friends.

"Juudaime… One time… my sister…" Gokudera was swirling his finger against the roof of the building.

"I think I'm gonna leave to go and talk to her," Yamamoto smiled at them both, not interested in what Gokudera was about to mutter out. Probably something to get Tsuna's attention.

Tsuna watched Yamamoto leave, and hoped that he would figure it all out. He then looked back to Gokudera, who he remembered to be saying something:

"Gokudera-kun, were you saying something?"

"One time, my sister killed my ant farm… I was really upset."

"Uwahh! Gokudera-kun don't say such weird things so easily!"

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the classroom, Midori, Kyoko, and Hana were all eating their lunches and talking about Midori's love problems:<p>

Kyoko says, "I think you and Yamamoto-san would look very good together." She smiley warmly at Midori.

Hana rolls her eyes and tells Midori, "You need to talk to him."

"But after what I did this morning… I can't. I was so embarrassed and I didn't call him what he asked me too…"

Kyoko's eyes widened, "Did he tell you to call him Takeshi?" She was jealous of her blooming love. 'Maybe I could to Tsu-kun... no.'

"Well he didn't do that, but I accidentally called him Yama the other day, and he told me that he wanted me to call him that."

Hana rose an eyebrow, "And you called him Yamamoto this morning?"

"Yeah… I couldn't be so informal to him after being so stupid. I didn't want to embarrass him…" Midori felt pretty dumb thinking this now.

Kyoko only gave a downtrodden look with a cute fringe to it. 'I would do the same..."

Hana laughed before saying, "Embarrassed? No good Tsuna would have probably fallen with or without you bumping into him."

Midori thought it was funny how Hana was always thinking negative thoughts about Tsuna. I guess its because Hana has known him so long, but then again, he really is a silly kid. Always messing something up—it cracked Midori up.

The girls all got quiet, mainly because Midori didn't really want to talk about Yamamoto anymore. So in an attempt to get away from the situation, Midori walked out of the class, telling the girls that she was going to the bathroom. Once she was out the door and walking towards the bathroom, she already felt ten times better; 'Ehh, I don't really need to go, but I'll just go in there to check my hair or something stupid.' Little did Midori know, that her Yama's fan club had been waiting for this moment all day.

* * *

><p>Once inside the bathroom, Midori blankly stared at herself, wondering what could possibly keep a guy like Yama so interested in her. He could have any girl, what made her so special? It was so confusing to—<p>

"You think you're so hot, don't you?" Midori looked over to see a group of six girls standing next one another, all wearing glares at her.

"Uhh, What?" She gave them a blank stare, unsure of what was going on.

Another girl spoke, "Just cause Yamamoto calls you by your first name, you go around and act like you're all that and a bag of chips."

Midori couldn't believe it. The Takeshi team united for an attack. "Uhh, yeah. I have no idea what you're talking about, so I'm just going to leave." She tries to walk away.

But two of the girls push her back, deeper into the bathroom, "You aren't going anywhere."

"Are you guys really going to attack me like this? If you want Yamamoto, maybe you should spend a little more time trying to get yourself closer to him, instead of ganging up on me."

Another girl yells while pushing Midori, "You think you're so fucking smart don't you? You and that ugly fucking face of yours." This made Midori so mad.

"Really? Now you're going to call me names? You guys are so cool, I'm out of here." She wanted to leave before she really got annoyed.

"Hah, you aren't going anywhere you whore."

Midori stopped.

"Whore? You don't even know me."

The girl knew she hit a nerve, "Everything about you screams whore. So how many guys have you been with?"

Midori was livid, "My life isn't any of your business, but if you feel the extreme need to know, I'm a fucking virgin."

She wasn't going to listen to this any longer. That last blow really hurt. Hana was right. She tried to push passed them, but they kept pushing her back from the door, muttering "whore" and "slut" with every push that sent her farther from the door. 'Can you please ring bell?' The bell never rang, but eventually a girl walked in, leaving the Takeshi team to flee, only to attack another day. Midori sighed; she could feel the tears of frustration coming.

She walked out of the bathroom and shuffled off to the classroom, knowing lunch was pretty much over. Her face burned from the crappy feeling that loomed in her stomach: she knew she wasn't a whore, but messing around like she has been, was making her feel like one now. Midori kept her stare planted firmly towards the floor. Just as her hand touched the classroom door, she felt someone grab her shoulder:

"Midori, can I talk to you?"

She looked up to Yama, giving her a cute smirk, obviously in a good mood like usual. She regretted looking at him—instantly. Yamamoto held Midori's shoulder gently, confused by the look on her face. 'What the? She looks really upset… that is so not like her…"

"I—"

[RIIINNNG!] Lunch was over.

"I can't talk right now."

Midori brushed his hand away and doddered into the class. Yamamoto was so confused by the moment, that he didn't even bother walking into class yet. 'What the hell?'

* * *

><p>She was almost to her desk, but was stopped by Hana who gave her a concerned look and asked, "What's wrong?" Hana knew something happened—Midori only gave this look when she's really hurt about something.<p>

Midori looked away from her and whispered, "You were right about the fan club."

Hana was livid. No one hurts her friends like that.

Before Midori could say anything else, Hana stormed out of the classroom. Kyoko looked at both of them in a concerned manner, but knew it would be better to talk about it after school, since the teacher was already at the podium.

Yamamoto was about to walk into class when he saw Hana storm out with a deathly aura. Knowing that she probably knew what was going on with Midori, he stopped her before she could get away:

"Kurokawa-san, do you know what's up with Midori?"

"Maybe you should ask your fan club, or try keeping them in check." Hana felt no desire to even be nice to him. He could have easily prevented this by just asking her out.

"Huh? Fan club?" It was sad to say, but Yamamoto was never made aware of this fan club that was so entirely devoted to him—his mind was only on baseball, Midori, and the mafia game as of lately.

"Your fan club is picking on Midori now. You could've easily prevented this too, asshole." Yamamoto had never been called an asshole until this moment—and he wasn't even mad—just shocked about the idea that he had a fan club and that they were hurting Midori.

"My fan club, is hurting Midori? When did I get a fan club?" Yamamoto was asking all the wrong questions—typical.

Hana rolled her eyes in irritation and walked away from him, about to thrash on some Takeshi disciples.

Either way, Yamamoto was feeling like an asshole—Hana was right.

* * *

><p>Inside the classroom, Yamamoto sat down quickly, looking over to a very sullen Midori. 'Damnit, I am an asshole.' The door opened once more, to the Disciplinary Committee vice president, Kusakabe Tetsuya, throwing Hana Kurokawa inside the classroom, as well as a beaten Sawada Tsunayoshi and beaten Gokudera Hayato. Those two were bitten to death for grouping, as Kusakabe explained to their Sensei.<p>

"Thank you, Kusakabe for bringing my students back to class."

Kusakabe only nodded and shut the door behind him.

"Uhh, okay. Going on with class… I forgot to mention this earlier, but I have assigned Yamamoto Takeshi and Midori Okamura to clean up the class this week afterschool…"

Their sensei kept speaking, but Midori and Yama both stopped listening. With one look towards each other, they knew the end of the day was going to be awkward.

* * *

><p>Class has now ended, and the students were exiting the room just they would on any other day. Hana gave Midori a hug, telling her that she would let Kyoko in on what happened; Midori only nodded with a smile in return. In her last second, Hana sent one more glare at Yamamoto, who gave only a blank stare in response. Hana couldn't help but put all her anger on Yamamoto—he's supposed to be the man. He needs to act like one.<p>

With Hana out the door, this left Midori and Yamamoto by themselves to clean in silence. Of course, Yamamoto figured if there was any time, now would be the time to clear this all up:

"Umm, Midor—"

"What am I to you?" Midori sounded angry. She wouldn't even turn to him.

"Uhh, a girl… that I—" He began to walk towards her.

"So I'm just something to have fun with?" Her shoulders tensed.

"No." He was right behind her.

"Then?" She still wouldn't turn around.

Yamamoto could tell where this was going, so before she could get really upset, he gently turned her face to his and kissed her, biting her lip.

"That doesn't—"

"I want you to call me Takeshi."

Midori's head tilted.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, and to call me Takeshi."

She tried to turn her face away, but he pulled her back and kissed her again.

"I do this only because I like you. Why do you?"

"Well I like you too, but I…"

"But?" He didn't want any more problems.

"I don't want you to go out with me only to get some."

He rolled his eyes, "I only mess with you because it makes you feel good. I've never once asked you to do anything to me."

She looked back biting her lip; he only smiled at her.

They both knew where this was going, like usual.

He pressed his lips on her again, this time letting his tongue slip inside her mouth as she let out a deep breath through her nose. Midori couldn't deny this, and she knew they were on the same page about this. The hand slid up her thigh, while the other one ran down her arm until his hand was on top of hers. Midori's mind was buzzing as she felt Yama's finger pull on the lace of her boyshorts, his fingers easily slipping past. "Hahh, Yama…" Yamamoto stopped kissing her, moving his mouth right by her ear, "Say my name…"

She looked at him, "Yama?"

He let an eyebrow rise as his tongue slid on her ear lobe, "No. Call me Takeshi."

Her face blushed as his hand was now grabbing her ass. "Mmm…"

He smiled, "Say it." His fingers brushed lower. She let out a shrill sigh.

"Ta... I can't…" Her face almost hurt from how badly it was blushing.

He let out a deep breath, his mouth moving down, "I want you to call me Takeshi."

She gasped. His fingers were right there, just touching where he had already made her so wet. "I-I…" She could barely think.

"Say my name Midori," his mouth was now nibbling on her neck while his fingers kept brushing against his favorite place on her.

"Mmm, Ta…keshi." His friend that was already very firm, now began to throb. But in satisfaction, he finally slid his fingers in.

"Ahh…"

"Please say it again Midori." He was now licking along her jawline.

"Mmm Takeshi…." Her body was shivering from how much it turned her on.

He kissed Midori on her cheek, "Thank you, my girlfriend Midori." His fingers got a little rougher in their thrust.

Midori, could only let out moans and pants as Yamamoto kept his pushing his fingers sliding in and out of her in a perfect rhythm while he now let his other hand slide up her shirt, rubbing up her side slowly.

"Mmm, Takeshi." She loved saying it… only she was aloud to say it.

He only smiled, more turned on that he was making her feel that good.

Yamamoto's friend throbbed harder, but he easily ignored it. Today was only about Midori; he could take care of him later. Midori only moaned to his fingers, wanting more. Takeshi wanted to hear his name once more. So he began to thrust his hand a little harder, letting his fingers rub on that one spot that drives her crazy.

"Ahh, Takeshi. It feels good."

"Good, but I can make it feel better." He heard all he needed.

Yamamoto let his fingers slip out, letting his fingers wipe her wetness on her as he lifted her skirt up. He couldn't help it—he wanted to see her ass. Midoricould only feel hunger as she wanted more from her Takeshi. Her body trembled as she felt the same hand covered in her wetness, now push her over to lay on top of the desk, ass hanging over as face went lower and lower, until he eventually got to see her in the best way. 'Oh my god, I'm going to be imagining this view for god knows how long now,' was his only thought as Takeshi was looking at the picturesque view of her lower half before going in—he was going all the way for his girlfriend. He was going to show that this was only for Midori.

"Ahhh my god… what… mmmmmnoo, it feels…"

Takeshi wouldn't stop; she tasted too good. He could only lick her more as Midori's body flinched to him hitting her just right. Midori didn't know what to do with herself, being laid over the desk the way she was. She couldn't admit it, but she wanted to see him make her feel so good… no she had to.

"Takeshi, I-I…. want to… see you." His member spit a little. This was one of those baseball gods moments that he was thankful for.

So without a second wasted, he stood up to flip her over on the desk, giving her a rough kiss as he shoved his fingers back inside. Midori felt so good, she couldn't contain her moans.

"Mmmmahhh, Takeshi…" Her hands were searching for something to cling to. He wanted to hear her say it so much more.

He pulled away from her mouth, "Say it again."

She looked at him dead in the eyes, lost in her pleasure, "Takeshi."

He smiled, and decided that he wanted another taste.

So his mouth went lower, letting his tongue slide on her most precious spot while he continued to thrust his finger inside. He wanted his girlfriend to shiver in complete pleasure. He wanted to make Midori feel her best.

"Mmmmmahhh, Takeshi! Ahhh!" She was getting louder.

He didn't stop. Takeshi wanted to taste her at her hottest moment

"MMMmy god, Takeshi! I it feels so good, don't stop, please!"

He wanted to touch himself from her hot moans.

"Ta-tak-keshii…. Mmmm yes…" Her hands were now running through his hair in satisfaction. It felt so good; she wanted him more… she wanted him on top of her…

The feeling of her fingers running through his scalp drove him wild as he continued to run his tongue around her most precious spot. He wanted to make her go—he would no matter what.

Mmmm ahhh, my yes…. Ya, Takeshi I can't take anymore…" She felt like she was going to wet herself.

He wouldn't stop.

"Mmmm stop, no more! Ahh god." Her mind was near explosion from the buzz.

His fingers thrusted deeper.

Her body twitched harder than ever, bursting at the seams. "Ahhh yes! MMMyesss!" She couldn't even control her volume. Takeshi would get off so well to this later, as he felt her go all over his hand and face. He was more than happy doing this.

Midori's head was in the clouds as Takeshi wiped his face off, knowing that she probably couldn't understand him. "Midori?" He asked for her, but only got a soft moan as she pulled his mouth to hers, unable to comprehend anything else but how good she felt all over. The waves of pleasure were still flowing throughout.

"Midori"

"Mm, Takeshi." She pulled his waist towards her, "More…"

His member was on the same page of her, "Midori, you don't want that."

But right now, she really did, "Takeshi. Please?"

He was very torn, wanting to feel that good too, "Not today Midori. I want you as my girlfriend longer."

[Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack...] They could hear footsteps nearing...

Midori's mental buzz was gone, "Shit!"

In her panic, she flung herself off the desk only to fall to the floor. Her head may not have been in the clouds anymore, but her body certainly was.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Takeshi picked her up quickly, just as panicked by the footsteps that were closing in

"Uhh, yeah. I don't know actually, I just feel really light and weird… in a good way." Takeshi was feeling proud... 'shit, not right now!'

Getting back up, Midori's legs buckled once more from her precious spot still throbbing in pleasure. Takeshi only laughed, sitting her on the desk while he 'continued to clean the classroom' up. Midori could only watch him, embarrassed of the perverse things that were running through her mind while he was down on her. 'I can't believe I told myself I wanted him-"

[SMACK!]

Takeshi and Midori looked to the door. Hibari was here to serve justice.

He was glaring at Takeshi, "I heard yelling. Disturbing my sleep is against school rules. Prepare to be bitten." The tonfas were out.

But Takeshi knew he wasn't violent around girls, "Are you sure you want Midori to see that?"

Hibari's eyes shifted over to the Midori's cranberry colored eyes, 'that's the girl with the smell...'

"Hmph." He walked over to Midori, who was now in a state of terror.

Her body was so confused, that it somehow became wet again. "Ahh, Takeshi?" She didn't really know what to do.

Takeshi began to briskly walk to her, but stopped when he watched Hibari stop right in front of Midori, give her a sniff, and then walk away after squinting his glare. Takeshi knew exactly what he could smell, and was now feeling very protective. But what he didn't know, was that even though Hibari had no idea what the smell was, he sure as hell was curious to know what it was. 'I hate that girl... I don't get that smell.' Hibari wouldn't admit it, but there was something about it that was very attractive. Despite this, he only walked away from her and muttered, "Disturb the peace of Namimori again, and I will bite."

Midori's dirty mind immediately thought of Takeshi's teeth, biting her ever so softly...


	5. Confessing to the Bites from Black

**Bah! Time Flies!**

Okay, so this was supposed to come out yesterday...  
>but I've got 3 series that I'm running currently on FF, 3 I haven't started posting yet, and 1 series that is in the "possibility" stage<br>It sucks when you have too many good ideas...

But hey!The new chapter is here, and we can all enjoy some extreme stuff.

[I do not own any KHR characters] XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot owns the character Midori Okamura

=she just lets me write her and Takeshi's crazy sex life=

**Okay, now for the bad news.**

As I said, 3 current series, 3 I haven't started posting, and 1 'possibility'... lots of stuff.

-Bad news, this is just a side project to mess around with-

So to put it frankly, I love this series,  but I have other series that I want to put my focus to...

_Which is where my readers come in!_

I have a couple more ideas myself of a few more chapters, but I really don't want to put too much into this. So I'd like the people who really like this story, to give me "ideas/requests' of where they could see or want to see them get randy. It will be fun stuff. I obviously don't want any repeats. Sex is not fun when you do the same shit different day. And I don't want any retarded ideas either (i.e. sex at the movies) But give me an interesting idea, and I'll roll out five cups of amazing smut... like I've been attempting outside of setting up a story for her (Slightly).

**regards renegades**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since Takeshi made Midori his girlfriend, and things were looking up. Clearing up their issues at the beginning of their cleaning week, the classroom had become one of their favorite places, along with that equipment room that Takeshi had slyly finagled a key for from the baseball coach. Their lives were getting hotter by the days. But what added to this excitement, was the fact that they would always beat that Disciplinary Committee Head and keep themselves out of trouble. It made Midori feel fearless, and it made Takeshi feel proud. Not everyone got to feel the rush of defaming the discipline of Hibari's cherished school. Takeshi loved it, mainly cause he didn't really like Hibari in the least.<p>

This dislike grew from those sniffs that Hibari would always give her, curious of the smell of her wetness. Takeshi can't take it anymore. He was going to show Hibari who she belonged to. Of course, Takeshi didn't know why Hibari was really smelling her. It was the sheer fact that Midori's alluring smell wasn't there sometimes. He didn't understand why, therefore, it pissed him off. At one point, while sitting at his desk doing paperwork, he looked over to his Vice Kusakabe and even muttered the words, "Smell…"

Kusakabe tilted his head to the side, "Smell?"

Hibari glared and looked away from Kusakabe. "Hmph," and he smashed the pen in his hand into a million pieces and smacked the large stack of papers next to him off the desk too. Hibari then looked at Kusabkabe while getting up from his desk to leave, "Pick that up."

Kusakabe knew better to question him.

Hibari wanted to bite Midori to death; he wanted to know what that smell was. Of couse, Midori only wanted to stay with Takeshi and keep having fun with him. They both weren't busy with sports yet, so this was their time to have fun. Midori knew that Takeshi was very devoted to baseball, just as she was to her swimming. They only had a few more months until they would both be too busy to have a lot of fun with each other. It made her sad, but she wasn't too worried about it. She was more worried about why that Hibari kept sniffing her; it creeped her out. She would ask Takeshi, but he would always say that he didn't get it either. 'That Hibari is so weird!'

"Midori?" Midori looked over to see Hana giving her a weird stare through the mirror she was in front of. "Your face looked weird just now." She giggled at herself.

Midori smiled sheepishly while rolling her eyes, "Thanks, jerk." Her hands continued to rinse the soap off in the sink.

"Just thought you might want to know, so you don't make that weird expression to Yamamoto next time you're making out." Hana was laughing at her sly jokes. Midori now gave her hands the shake to get the extra water off.

"Hah hah, very funny. Talk to me about making out after you get Ryohei to make out with you." Midori had to fight back, she wasn't going to let Hana win. Rubbing of the last of it off on her skirt, Midori and Hana walked out of the bathroom.

"Just wait. I'll be having my fun with Ryohei before you know it."

And she would, Takeshi was in the process of working on that, since she helped him out plenty. Midori told him how Hana encouraged her to over to his house.

* * *

><p>Takeshi was walking into the boxing clubroom looking for Ryohei. 'He's always in here.' Takeshi really didn't know if Hana liked Ryohei, but he thought that her and Ryohei would be perfect for each other. She likes passionate and older guys, and Ryohei needs someone who is smart—and cute too I guess. He didn't really have an opinion of Hana because he knew better than to look at Midori's friends that way. His dad say that was the biggest mistake a man could ever do.<p>

The door shut behind him, and the boxer stopped to the sound. Takeshi gave Ryohei his usual kool-aid smile and waved, while Ryohei walked over to his corner, grabbing a drink:

"Yamamoto, have you come to join the boxing club?" He already got himself riled up, "I KNEW YOU WOULD REALIZE JUST HOW EXTREME OF A SPORT IT IS!" Ryohei's eye were already aflame in passion, fist clenched.

Takeshi held up both of his hands in denial while shaking his head no. Baseball was his only sport. Well, playing with Midori could almost be considered a sport too…

"Haha, not today Sasagawa." Takeshi grinned wide, "But I think I know someone who likes you."

Ryohei's fiery eyes burned brighter, "Possible first love?" His hands firmly gripped the edge on the ring.

Takeshi rolled his eyes wearing a smirk, "Yeah, something like that." He really hopes Hana will give him a chance.

"POSSIBLE FIRST LOVE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei is burning brightly as his fists punch towards the sky now.

"Hahahaha!" Takeshi is hoping that Hana will like him.

Ryohei's eyes become serious, "Who is this girl. I must approach her like a man." Takeshi held his laugh in.

"You know Hana Kurokawa?" Takeshi cocked a brow.

"Of course I don't." Ryohei's brows furrowed, Hana was about to be shown Ryohei's ultimate manliness. "Where is she."

Takeshi wanted to believe this was a joke, knowing Hana was one of Kyoko's best friends, but he knew better. Ryohei really is an idiot; Hana will be perfect for him. He liked how this was turning out.

"She's in mine and Tsuna's class. She talks to your sister a lot."

"Perfect. I will find her during lunch."

"Good idea. I'll point her out to you then." This gave Takeshi a chance to make this work out perfectly.

* * *

><p>Now back in the class, Midori looked over to Takeshi, wondering why he skipped first period. She figured she would ask him at lunch before he went to the roof with Sawada and Gokudera. Takeshi's mind mulled over whether or not his "Hana Plan" would work. 'I wonder if she has any feelings for him?'Poor Takeshi never got to see how Hana's love blossomed for that oblivious boxer; he has too busy being seduced by his kimono-wearing crush at the point in time. It was worthy of history texts.<p>

Takeshi then looked over to Midori, who he hadn't been thinking about so much today, as he was about his two plans that were in action as we speak: one was the amazing "Hana Plan" that you know the details of, but the other was his "Fuck off Girlfriend Sniffer" plan. That sniffing prefect was Takeshi's other foolish target. It must've been something in the air that was making him so feisty. But either way, today was the day that him and Midori would have fun in the Reception Room—Takeshi had to.

Of course, Midori was always down to have fun anywhere with him. Then again, she didn't know what or who was in the Reception Room (that was being used by the Disciplinary Committee). If Takeshi had shared that tidbit, she would've easily said "Hell no," to the idea. That Takeshi, such cunning he possesses.

* * *

><p>The bell now rang for lunch; Midori, Hana, and Kyoko were all hanging out and chatting like usual as they sat and ate their lunch. Midori tried to talk to Takeshi first, but watched him race out of the room before she could even mutter a single word.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Midori was confused by it.

"Maybe he had something important to do?" Kyoko was trying to play devil's advocate. She wasn't very good at it.

"Pshh! Unless it's baseball related, it's not important. And it's not baseball season."

Hand raised a point, "But didn't you say that Hibari was been acting weird around you lately?"

"Uhh yeah. What about it?" Midori was not getting the hint like she usually did.

"Umm hello? Confrontation?" Hana had to spell it out.

Kyoko proclaimed, "No way, Yamamoto-kun is not the fighting type!"

Hana retorted, "You don't know what a man will do for love."

Midori felt good hearing that, until she waved the clouds of romance off in her head, "Wait! That's bad!" Now she was freaking out. Hana was so wrong on this one.

Takeshi was really looking for Ryohei, to help him find out who Hana exactly was, since it was made clear that he had no clue. Ryohei is such a jerk, not even paying attention to his sister's friends… But after his wild search, Takeshi found Ryohei. And Ryohei had already forgotten about Hana again; his jerk-o-meter reading is rising way high for this one.

So Takeshi explained Hana to him once more, getting Ryohei so fired up, that he wasn't even listening to Takeshi anymore. Takeshi was telling him what Hana looked like. This led them back to the classroom, where the unsuspecting girls were about to see the confession of a lifetime:

[SLAM!] Ryohei busts through the door. Everyone looks to him.

Ryohei yells, "WHERE'S HANA KUROKAWA?" The three girls all jump. Ryohei now sees his sister.

Kyoko tries to calm him, "Hana is right here, stop yelling."

"POINT HER OUT KYOKO."

Kyoko smiled and shook her head in bewilderment, pointing to Hana.

Hana was bursting into flames, 'Oh my god. He's going to confess to me.'

Midori looked over to Hana, 'Damn, Hana must have some kind of love powers or something.'

Ryohei tromped over to the three girls as Takeshi now slyly entered the room; he was happy that Hana would get someone. Hana watched Ryohei in rapture as he closed the gap between them. For a moment, it was Ryohei and Hana, passionately staring into each other's eyes. Ryohei grabbed her, "You are Hana Kurokawa." The idiot grabbed Midori's hands.

"Umm no." Midori pointed to Hana, "That's Hana."

Takeshi smacked his head, 'He blew it…"

But Hana was so consumed in the moment, that she didn't even notice his retarded move. Hana can officially be called 'the foolishly in love' type. Perfect for Ryohei.

Ryohei now grabbed the real Hana's hands, "Are you Hana Kurokawa?"

"Oni-chan, those are my hands!"

"Oh."

Hana was still oblivious to his idiocy. Takeshi was right, they're perfect for each other.

Midori only shook her head is disbelief.

Finally grabbing the right hands, "Hana Kurokawa."

"Yes?" Hana's eyes were sparkling.

'How the hell does she do that?' Was Midori and Takeshi's thought.

Takeshi now thought, 'Don't fuck up your lines…" He was slightly squinting from Ryohei's extreme chance of failure.

But Ryohei proudly yelled, "YOU HAVE A FACE THAT'S CUTE TO THE EXTREME! AS A REAL MAN, I MUST TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE!"

Hana fainted.

"Yeah!" Takeshi yelled, then realizing it wasn't a good time since Hana was unconscious. The whole room shook their head at Takeshi. Even Midori. His awesome streak had run out obviously-the baseball gods weren't helping him out in this one.

Ryohei titled his head and grabbed his chin, "Was I too extreme?"

Midori put her hand on his shoulder and answered, "No, you just made her extremely happy. Now take her to the nurse, and don't let the Pervy Doctor touch her."

"Right-o!" Ryohei nodded, completely understanding.

Ryohei easily picked Hana up princess style, and Kyoko decided to go with her brother to the nurse's office. This left Midori and Takeshi all alone.

Midori walked up to her Takeshi, deciding now was a time as good as any to talk to her Takeshi:

"So where have you been?" She gave him a curious stare.

Takeshi looks down to her and grins, "Helping out a friend."

Midori tilts her head, "Which friend?"

"Ryohei." Midori figured out his plan.

"How did you know Hana liked Ryohei?"

He gave her a surprised look, "Hana really liked him?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Of course he didn't, she thought, only she and Kyoko knew.

"Ha ha, nope! But I'm glad she does." Oh Takeshi, you cunning fox.

Midori was starting to see what a sly guy her Takeshi was. Or was it dumb luck? Either way, she felt the need to just be close to him. So in her selfishness, she just wrapped her arms around him and nestled her face into his chest before revealing, "I like the way you smell Takeshi. It always makes me happy when I smell you."

Takeshi grinned, hugging her back, and happy to hear her honesty and that she likes the way he smells, but this also reminded him of that Discipline head… It was time for plan two. He ran his fingers through her cranberry tresses, looking in her eyes before asking, "You wanna go somewhere?" He gave her that expectant stare that she understood so well.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Midori was getting excited.

"You remember that reception room I told you about?" He gave her a really hot stare, that's what Midori thought at least.

"Yeah."

"We're going there." Takeshi was already burning up. Midori was too

* * *

><p>The two sneakily walked down the halls, pinkies locked together. Whenever that Disciplinary head would catch them, he would always tell them that their hand-holding was against the rules, so they started doing this. Midori liked it—it was their thing.<p>

Takeshi led them to the band room first, stopping at the door and telling her to wait while he did something. Midori wasn't sure what he could possibly be doing, but she just waited patiently outside the door.

Inside the band room, Takeshi was laying the biggest part of his plan in order; the diversion. He knew that Hibari always slept by the giant air conditioner onn top of the school, so he taped a walkie talkie under it before Hibari got the chance to see him. He had to get up really early for that one. Now he was setting up the random alarm clock that he found in the lost and found (it had a loud, annoying alarm to it). Placing the other walkie talkie, and the alarm clock with its alarm to go off in 20 minutes, this diversion would give him more than enough time to have fun with Midori in Hibari's precious office. Hibari would go to the band hall and find the clock, and then run all the way back to his Reception Room that was on the completely opposite side of the campus. Takeshi really felt the need to stick it to the man.

* * *

><p>Takeshi walked out of the band room with his usual smile and locked pinkies with Midori, now leading her to that illusive reception room that he remembers so well.<p>

He remembers his first meeting with Hibari in there anyways. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought being smacked with that tonfa.

He looked to Midori, "Are you excited?" He could already feel himself starting to get hard, just thinking about her body.

She devilishly smiled, "Maybe…" She was already wet.

He could tell, "Good, cause we're here."

Takeshi put his ear to the door, making sure that no one was in there. Clear. He quickly opened the door and shut it behind them. He didn't need anyone seeing them sneak in here. Midori watched how much more cautious Takeshi was being now than he has ever been. She was getting nervous.

She watched him now lock the door, "Takeshi, are you sure we can get away with this here? You're being way more cautious than usual…"

He looked back at her with a grin, "Don't worry, that's what makes it fun. And I'll protect you no matter what." As cute as she thought the statement was, it only worried her more—but it did make the anticipation burn hotter.

"Okay."

Takeshi walked over to Midori, pulling her close and kissing her roughly in his excitement. Midori liked when he was aggressive, it made her want to be too. Midori wrapped one of her arms around him and started unbuckling him with the other. They were doing this in the middle of school, she knew they had to be quick. Takeshi let out a deep breath in excitement of her hand now inching its way passed his boxers, and now grabbing him so firmly. Her hands always felt so good to him. Midori pulled his friend out of the opening of his boxers and began to rub him slowly, working him up at a good pace. He let out a groan, still letting his mouth play with hers while his hands wandered all over her body. Thinking that it was time, Midori sank, putting herself on level with Takeshi's friend and playing with him. Her tongue's touch on it alone made Takeshi shiver, her mouth made him pant in desire. Takeshi ran his fingers through her hair, watching her mouth get closer and closer to the base of his dick. He absolutely loved watching her suck him. The deeper she got, the better it felt. If her mouth felt this good, what does she feel like down there. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, imagining himself pounding on his Midori's body, making her scream and moan from his hard dick. It made him throb wildly. Midori could tell how close he was getting from this throbbing. As of late, she was getting a lot better and making him go faster. She liked knowing that she could make him feel so good. Just as selfish as she was with getting pleasure, she was feeling more selfless lately, even wondering when she should mention having sex with him. She pulled herself off him for a moment, letting herself get messy. She waited for Takeshi to look at her. Once he opened his eyes, Midori let him watch as she messily let his dick rub on her cheeks as she licked him down to his base. He was ready to explode. 'Oh my god, that was so hot… so hot.' He would have to beat off to that later. Midori could see her idea really got him going, and went back to work on him, this time letting her hand rub him in the moment that her mouth was wetting him down again. He was going to go in her mouth… he had to. He wanted to so bad.

"I want to go in your mouth."

She looked up to him, "I guess, but you owe me. I charge interest by the second."

Midori still didn't like the way it tasted, but she knew he loved going in her mouth. It was also cleaner if they did it like this. She just hated how she couldn't kiss him anymore afterwards. Midori just thought it was too gross. Takeshi thought the same thing.

"I can take that." He grinned, excited with how dirty his Midori is.

She quickened her pace and sucked a little harder; his groans got deeper. He was almost here. Her mouth was working just right, that he just exploded, his mind thinking about Midori naked. His body flinched and his legs even buckled slightly, but he was more than ready to return the favor to Midori, interest and all.

Not even a second after she swallowed the nasty concoction down, Takeshi had picked her up and laid her on the desk that was close the window, in the middle of the room. The view was so nice in here, she thought. Her thoughts didn't dwell on this too long; Takeshi's fingers always made her other thoughts fade away. "Mmm, Takeshi." That one time in the classroom was all it took for Takeshi to give Midori such a dirty habit as to call his name in fervor. He loved it. He wanted to find more guilty pleasure for his Midori to partake in; Midori wanted them too.

Takeshi began to twist his fingers inside her, making Midori just lay herself down in satisfaction. She just closed her eyes, letting him work in mystery. It made the anticipation all the more. She also just loved being completely surprised by his tongue's first run down her most precious spot. Her back arched to the thought. His fingers kept thrusting inside her, getting slightly more aggressive as she moaned his name more. He wanted to hear it louder, but knew it wasn't the time. But he looked up to see that she was waiting, waiting for that one lick to drive her wild; he decided to tease her. Her body jumped to the feeling his bottom lip running up her most sensitive spot. "I want it Takeshi."

He loved she she begged, "What do you want?" He thrusts his fingers harder.

"Mmmmm, I want you to lick me."

He gave a devilish smirk and chuckled"Okay. Only cause I owe you."

She smiled in glee.

His tongue finally glided down on her for the first time. That time alone—

[BOOM!] Takeshi was fucked.

Midori looked up in panic to see Hibari in the doorway. His expression would've even struck fear in Satan himself. Hibari looked at Takeshi in fury, knowing it was him with the stupid walkie talkie. This was his main concern until his glance shifted slightly to see Midori, no panties and on top of his desk-that smell was all over the room too. He couldn't believe that, that place on her body, was the thing that was so alluring to him. And that stuff that was coming out? He couldn't admit how turned on he was seeing her, so wet. Her wetness all over his paperwork… Total destruction of the discipline. He couldn't stand for it.

Takeshi immediately zipped and buttoned his pants, knowing that the last thing he needed was them falling off while he tried to get Midori out. This was going to get ugly quick. Midori on the other hand, was completely panic-stricken, not even caring how she was obviously not wearing underwear. That guy had a red face with tonfa—fucking scary! She began trying to crawl backwards and slipped off the opposite side of the desk unknowingly. She didn't even care how lame she looked falling just now. Midori was more worried about getting home alive.

"…Prepare to be bitten…" Hibari was livid.

"Takeshi…" Midori ran behind him

"Midori, run home!" Takeshi charged towards Hibari.

Midori hesistated, that is, she looked over to see that baby she always saw around the school hanging on Takeshi, "A good mafia wife listens to her husband."

She didn't get it, but she decided to run.

* * *

><p>The next day, Midori walked to school, apprehensive of a possible meeting with Hibari. At the front gates, she saw the desk that her Takeshi made her feel so good on. You could see blood, and you could also see remnants of her wetness too. It gave her a really mixed feeling. She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter as she got closer to her classroom until she was stopped again by that baby:<p>

"It's a hard life being a Mafia wife. I hope you're ready."

"Huh?" She never understood that baby.

Walking into the classroom, her eyes immediately found her Takeshi. He was a hot mess; Hibari beat the fuck out of him. She rushed over to him, giving him a tight hug, until she realized it was hurting him. Takeshi was feeling like crap, he didn't even want to think about the severe beating he got after she left.

"Are you okay?" Midori looked ready to cry.

But Takeshi still managed one of his signature smiles, "I'm fine. I told you I would protect you."

In his mind, he still got Hibari good yesterday. That expression he made when seeing them was the next best thing to messing with Midori in there. He would do it again if the chance ever arose.

Midori leaned in to whisper, "I think messing around at school is pretty much over."

He chuckled, "Yeah, probably."

[SLAM!] They both looked to the door.

The classroom literally went silent.

Hibari walked in, wearing an especially grim glare. It was pointed directly at Midori. Her body trembled as she watched him get closer to her and Takeshi. Takeshi stood up in front of her naturally. But Hibari wasn't in the mood to play with herbivores, so he just gave Takeshi another good whack with his tonfa, sending him to the ground with ease. Midori was all alone on this one. The classroom watched in horror as he got closer to her. Midori was ready to just run away. He gave her a piercing glare before leaning in and whispering to her, "Leaving black underwear in the reception room is against school rules, go get them later."

"Can you just throw them away?"

His stare was turning 'Satan Mode' again.

Midori stammered out, "I'll j-just go by during lunch." She was not excited.

He walked away and out of the class.

When walking away, he still couldn't believe what she did to that desk, or that dream he had about it last night. It pissed him off.


	6. Rooftop of Windy Moans

**Howdy Kids.**

Sorry this is kinda late.  
>I got a kind of messed up comment on another FF of mine, and it totally killed my writing mojo.<br>But no worries, I'm back.

**So the news?**

I'm still VERY open to ideas from readers, PM me to submit them (preferably), but I was kinda mulling on this story and realized I have like 11 chapters worth of ideas for this story lol. So it won't be stopping anytime soon.

=Go ahead. Do the happy lemon dance. Pervs.=

Yeah, I don't know if you guys could tell, but I was already kind of forming the story around the Manga's storyline. So that helped with a lot of ideas. Good stuff coming up.

Music I was Jamming to:

all the various amazingness from **The Hood Internet**

if you like indie/rap mashup's, definitely check them out via Google. Tons of free music.

**Disclaimer:**

[I do not own KHR or any characters] Midori Okamura is an OC created by _XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot_

She's a cool girl. To the Extreme.

**K, I'm done ramblin'**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>"Hahh, Takeshi…"<p>

Midori's back arched from her release; she body had totally erupted to Takeshi's tongue swirling around her most precious spot. Takeshi was throbbing; Midori had already made him go, but he wanted more, he wanted her wetness on his dick terribly so. It was time.

"Midori. I want to put my dick inside you."

Midori looked away from Takeshi, already blushing from his words. She wanted it too, but was too embarrassed to say it. Takeshi gently grabbed her chin and moved it to face him; his face became cool and resolute.

Midori bit her lip, forcing the words out softly, "I… do too…"

Takeshi leaned in giving her a small kiss and running his fingers through her hair. Her body lightened with the anticipation, adrenaline pumping.

"I lo—"

* * *

><p>Midori's body snapped out of bed, face red as a cherry. She couldn't believe how vivid her dream was. "Oh my god." Her hands cupped her face, "That was too much."<p>

And over at the Yamamoto residence, Takeshi was almost there; he couldn't take it anymore. "Mmmmph." It had been almost two weeks since their rendezvous in the Reception Room and is dick couldn't take—the man demanded a release. Takeshi had no choice, especially when he wanted it too.

Although they were both obviously having their own issues from their lack of physical contact, school went the same as always. Midori laughed at Takeshi and Tsuna getting picked on by the teacher, Takeshi still went back to sleep after being yelled at, Tsuna had his daily "Gokudera-kun" panic attack, Kyoko watched Tsuna longingly, and Hana was still be dreaming. Poor Hana, foolishly in love.

Midori passed a note to Hana, "Have you and Ryohei made out yet?"

She slipped it to Kyoko, who read it, and then passed it to Hana. Kyoko saw something she didn't want to see, and was now shaking her head in an embarrassed manner. Midori only snickered as Hana now got her message. Tsuna just watched the three, wondering what was so funny, and Gokudera just wanted to tell Midori to shut up. He was in the middle of making a new move with his bombs. Gokudera was going to call it "Bomb Blitz."

Midori glanced over to the grumbling, noticing that he was wearing glasses and had his hair tied back. 'Hmm, he looks cute like that. Oh my god! Bad! Don't look at Takeshi's friends!' Midori was now shaking her head in guiltiness, and Takeshi just wondered what the hell she was doing. 'She's been acting goofy all day.' Takeshi's glance shifting, noting a miserable Tsuna for a second and giving him a big grin to cheer him. Tsuna gave him a cheesy smirk back. Then Takeshi's eyes shifted a little farther, watching Hana scribbling on a piece of paper, and passing it to Kyoko, who then passed it to Midori. He was very curious who they were talking about. Takeshi knew that girls only passed notes to talk about people.

"Not yet. We haven't gone out on our date yet."

Midori looked and could already tell what happened: the dumbass already forgot. She, Hana, and Kyoko have all been friends since primary school. So Midori has known Ryohei and his 'extreme' nature for a long time. Tsuna and Takeshi even went to school with them too, but poor Takeshi was always in a different class, left having a crush on the cranberry-haired girl from afar while he ran and played baseball happily. This happened while Midori and Hana both met through Kyoko switching classes throughout the grades. Kyoko and Hana met and became pals first, and when Kyoko switched to the same class as Midori, Hana was stuck with a 'No-Good' Tsunayoshi that had the dream of one day being a giant robot. This dream obviously isn't coming true, not with that Home Tutor of his anyways.

Takeshi just watched the three, still wondering who could they be possibly talking about, when he watched Midori cross her legs under the desk. 'Ah I want to uncross those legs, uncross them and smash myself in there.' His friend got fatter. Midori looked over to him, catching him with his eyes closed and pursing his lips. She knew that look, he always made that look when he was turned on. Her lust flared. 'Ah my god, he's already got me thinking about that dream again.' Takeshi opened his eyes and found Midori giving him 'that' look. He got fatter. And poor Kyoko happened to catch them both and cupped her face to hide her blush, knowing she saw something that she didn't want to see. 'They're so mature!'

It seems that Hibari will get another chance to bite dirty renegades, all for the sake of discipline.

Psh, discipline.

* * *

><p>Lunch started, and both Midori and Takeshi slinked out of the room before their friends could stop them. Without even speaking, they knew it was time. It was time to get their release.<p>

They quickly locked pinkies as they jogged down the hallway, heading straight for the equipment room. Takeshi was turning the corner and saw the biter right at the doors of their spot. He instantly stepped back; Midori smashed into his back. "Nnguh." Midori looked up to see Takeshi faced towards her and pushing her back the way they just came from.

"Wait—" Takeshi covered her mouth.

He knew the last thing they needed was to be found together by Hibari, and so he just held her hip as her led her around the closest corner quickly. Midori looked confused, and she was. She wanted to get some, what the hell was he doing wasting the little time they had?

Now around the corner Takeshi removes his hand, "Sorry." He was giving her his signature smirk.

"What the hell?" Midori's face was scrunched. Takeshi loves when she makes that expression.

"Hibari was in front of the equipment room."

"Damn, where do we go now?" Midori's eyes were scanning the hallway.

Takeshi gave her a devilish smile, "The roof?"

Midori's lust raged, "Sounds fun." Takeshi's mouth was salivating to the thought of his mouth on her already.

He just took her pinky as they both sprinted to the roof.

* * *

><p>Takeshi pushed the door open and led her out only to pull her in and roughtly kiss her, biting her bottom lip. He couldn't wait any longer. Midori was already getting wet, but knew they should at least 'kind of' hide:<p>

She pulled away, "Let's go behind the entryway. We should hide."

He pouted slightly, mad at the pause, "Fine." Midori was taking a mental snapshot; that was a new expression she wanted to remember.

Takeshi pushed her along impatiently, pulling her underwear down without delay now that they were 'hidden.' She let out a gasp to the wind brushing on her now. Takeshi admired the goose bumps that rose before laying a very wet kiss on her down there.

"Ahh, Takeshi." Her knees buckled.

[CLUNK!] They stopped.

"I wonder where Yamamoto went?" They could tell it was Tsuna. Midori was already panicking

"Who cares about that stupid baseball freak! I would never ditch you Jyuudaime." Takeshi snickered at Gokudera's insult; Midori wondered how he could even be calm during this.

But Takeshi wasn't—he was pissed. This was his chance to get some, and his friends coming to the roof threw it off. But he wasn't mad at them as much as he was mad at himself; they always came to the roof for lunch, he was the retard that thought of coming up here while knowing that. The wind blew hard, drowning the sound of his friends. 'The wind? Thank you baseball gods.' Only they would be the ones to give him an approving nod at his naughtiness right now.

Takeshi looked up to Midori, "I'm not stopping, lay down." He whispered this while his friends were talking in the distance.

Midori whispered, "WHAT? NO!" She wasn't about to go on.

Midori tried stopping him, but Takeshi forced his head under her skirt and pushed his mouth on her spot again, sucking softly on the spot while swirling his tongue on his clit.

"Mmmph." She closed her eyes and tried to stay quiet.

Takeshi was loving this. "Lay down, I'm not stopping. I want to make you go."

Midori was on fire, mind thinking about her dream again. She just complied.

Laying on the cold concrete, Takeshi took a second to admire some of her wetness that was sliding towards the ground. He licked it up, making Midori pant. Takeshi's hand that was feeling on her breast now moved down, and slid two fingers inside her. Midori shivered to the added pleasure. Midori's fingers ran through his hair while the other hand clamped her mouth shut. As scared as she was, she wanted this so badly. She craved that moment of ecstasy that she got from Takeshi; she wanted him to fuck her so badly. Her faced flushed from her dirtiest thoughts that only emerged when he was playing with her, and Takeshi didn't bother stopping. He was enjoying how much wetter she got, licking it up eagerly. Takeshi knew she was getting close.

Though her mouth was covered, her moans were still escaping slightly; Gokudera even stopped once to ask Tsuna if he heard something. Midori and Takeshi stopped—panic mode. But Tsuna said that Gokudera was being paranoid, and Gokudera went back to putting his full attention on his Jyuudaime. Takeshi just went back to sticking his tongue inside her; he knew how much she loved it when he did that.

"Mmmph. Hahh." She hadn't covered her mouth back up yet.

Takeshi let his tongue wiggle in there.

She barely whispered, "Ahh, Ta-keshi." His friend got so wet from that.

He covered her mouth, feeling her tongue slide on his hand while her teeth laid small bites afterwards. He wanted to make her go so badly, he wanted her on his dick. So he let his mouth focus on her clit again so he could slide his fingers back in. He knew how to make her go really quick, but he usually just played with her extra long to make her feel extra good. He liked to please his Midori.

Midori twitched slightly to the feeling of his finger sliding back in, and jerked when they started rubbing on her favorite place. 'Ah, his fingers feel so good there.' That, along with his tongue running up her clit just right, her brain was already getting close to that overload. She wanted it. Wanting it so bad, Midori didn't even realize how she tilted her hips to make it better. But Takeshi saw this, and it turned him on more. He let his fingers thrust a little harder. Midori bit his hand harder.

"Hmmmmph." Her moans were getting loud again.

He thrusted his fingers a little faster as he let his tongue flick on her clit quickly.

That tongue trick did it.

Midori's body tensed hard as she came quickly, and way more than usual. 'Oh my god, what the hell was that?' Takeshi was surprised with how much more came out than usual, and decided that he would leave that trick in his arsenal for later. He pulled his mouth away, noting his hand that was sopping wet. He was proud; Midori was gone.

He moved his hand away from her spot, and moved himself on top of her. He loved kissing her when she was spaced out like this. Midori saw Takeshi and only stuck her tongue out, searching for his mouth to slip it in. He just watched her happily before giving her what she wanted. He throbbed more. Midori wrapped her arms around him, pulling all of his weight on her as she kissed him desperately. She felt so good, but she wanted so much more. Her body wanted Takeshi more than ever. The feeling was mutual.

She spoke in the middle of catching her breath, "I want you. It's your turn."

He lustfully grinned, "Okay." He pulled her underwear back up.

* * *

><p>Takeshi and Midori were so lost their moment, that they didn't even realize that they had woken up Hibari, who had taken a nap close by. Hibari watched them long enough to see Takeshi make her go. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed. This feeling burning inside him that he didn't understand, much less control… It pissed him off to no end. They would feel his wrath from his and their lack of self-control:<p>

"Defiling school grounds again? Prepare to be bitten to death. Both of you."

Midori and Takeshi looked back to see the devil himself, tonfas already out for an attack. Little did they know, Tsuna and Gokudera heard Hibari too, and curiously came forward to see who he was talking to.

Tsuna freaked, nose bursting with blood. "Yamamoto! Midori-san!"

Gokudera exclaimed, "Geh! Baseball freak and the berry brat!" He didn't know what else to say to the two that were on top of each other in such a suggestive manner.

Midori yelled, "OH MY GOD!" She was beyond embarrassed.

Takeshi could only childishly chuckle in the awkwardness of the moment. This wasn't his finest hour.

* * *

><p>"Spectators? Grouping with the busy bees? You will all be bitten."<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh shit." Takeshi's smile was gone. Midori's had been gone for a while now.<p>

Tsuna and Gokudera were both freaking out, wondering how the fuck they got themselves in such a situation. They have the worst luck.

Hibari charged in and Takeshi stood up instantly. Midori started standing up as she watched Takeshi avoid Hibari's attacks. "Midori, run!" Takeshi managed to yell this while Hibari kept swinging his tonfas wildly. Midori hesitated, looking at the freaked out Tsuna and Gokudera who had no idea what the hell was going on.

Hibari finally laid a swing that looked as if it would hit, but Takeshi actually managed to grab it. Hibari, without a second thought, realized that it was hand that Takeshi was just pushing inside that bawdy girl. His face barely blushed as his anger grew, unaware of this feeling that was looming in his stomach. He smacked Takeshi with his other tonfa, using all his might. Takeshi dropped.

"Takeshi!" Midori yelled.

With one eye squinted, "Run!" He couldn't believe she stayed this long.

She finally ran-ran like the devil was at her ankles trying to pull her into hell.

* * *

><p>Even though Midori was in good shape, getting to the school gates as fast as she did made her need to stop and take a breath.<p>

"Hahh! Hahh!" She couldn't even control her breathing. She was still in panic.

"You're a good help to Takeshi's assassin training, but you need to listen better." She looks to see that baby that's always around Takeshi.

"Who are you?" It was funny; she had seen him so many times, but never became acquainted.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, Tsuna's Home Tutor."

She tilted her head, "Huh? You're a baby." How is this baby a tutor, she thought.

"And you need to run." His eyes moved towards the school.

Midori looked back to see Hibari, running at full speed. "Fuck!"

She dashed.

"She's a good mafia wife." Reborn nodded, taking another sip of his tea.


	7. Happy Hour at Take Sushi

**Ya ya ya.**

K, so this one is a little fluffier than usual. I was in the mood, and also wanted to enforce the idea that there was more to them than getting busy. Tell me what you think.

Prince SuperSharky - love your FF name... awesome. But Yeah, I was thinking the same thing with this last chapter. And she will become more aware of the mafia, but she's kind of like Hana in the mafia game. So as she will she stuff happening, she won't be too much in the biz... makes me kinda sad, but I just can't Takeshi letting her get too involved into it.

Anon - I totally agree with you on the OC x Hibari thing, but with the last chapter when in Hibari's pov, I refer to her as 'bawdy.' It's a pretty off the beaten path word, but it's a synonym to 'prostitute.' I used that word to give the connotation that for Hibari there wasn't necessarily confusion in him any longer about his opinion about her. He hates her lol, like every one else. Let's face it, his will and his dick are his own. lol. But I appreciate the comment. And I really do like Midori and Takeshi's relationship too. I'm trying hard to make it seem kind of believable in the story... hope I'm getting it.

**In other news.**

[I do not own any KHR characters] the OC Midori Okamura belongs to XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot

_Give props to khrciaossu for the location of their dirty deeds. I was beyond impressed with this one._

Submit your ideas to me via PM. I'll fit them in my list of chapter ideas I already have.

Comments/Advice are loved. I love making one-shots for my fans.

**I'll stop rambling now.**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>Yamamoto's hands scoured his room, trying to hide his usual mess of a room with a new, clean one. His Midori was coming over today, and he didn't want her to think he was as messy as he really was. But it wasn't that Takeshi was messy as much as he was just absent-minded. He just placed his things down and went on to do something else, and would forget to finish putting it up. Such a boy he is…<p>

Midori, on the other hand, was jumping out of the shower now. Giving herself a quick pat down with the towel, she now grabs the mousse and runs it through her damp locks. She wants to look extra cute for Takeshi, since it will be just them today.

What Takeshi didn't know, was that Midori went the extra mile for him today and made them a lunch to enjoy before she would actually go over there. Cooking wasn't necessarily her specialty, but there were times where she felt girl enough to do something like this. For her, it just felt right this morning; she woke up and ran like hell to the grocery store for ingredients. Now looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but be excited. "He better like it. I'll punch him if he doesn't." She scrunched her face at the thought.

Yamamoto was almost done cleaning his room, when his father called him downstairs. "Hold on a sec pops." He just had to hide the lotion and tissues, and he was finished. 'Don't want her seeing that.' With those nicely hidden under his bed, he ran downstairs.

Takeshi got downstairs to where is dad is, "What's up?"

He noticed how his father, Tsuyoshi, had everything packed up. The sushi bar was completely empty since his father was doing a large catering job today.

"Takeshi, I'm leaving now and probably won't be home till later." Tsuyoshi gave him a big smile.

"Okay dad, don't work too hard." Takeshi mirrored it perfectly

"What are you doing today?" Tsuyoshi always made it a mission to at least know what was going on in his life.

"I was going to have Midori over." Takeshi didn't see any reason to lie.

Tsuyoshi stayed quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you need condoms?"

Takeshi's face became beat red before stammering, "N-n-no. I th-think that I'm fine without those."

Tsuyoshi was instantly proud; his son was becoming a man at his own pace. He found a girl, but wanted to do everything right by her. 'This a son that every man wishes for.' He was so making dishes with fatty tuna for his son tonight. Maybe he will see the girl too.

Tsuyoshi only gave him a manly nod, "Well if you need, there are some in the bathroom under the sink."

Takeshi jumped. Why did his dad have condoms in the house? He just shook his head, deciding that there are some questions better left unanswered.

"Thanks." He just scratched his head awkwardly with a Kool-Aid grin.

Tsuyoshi only chuckled to himself and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Midori is almost eleven. Aren't you supposed to be meeting Kyoko, Hana, and Haru soon?" Midori's dad was yelling up the stairs<p>

Midori looked at the clock, "Crap! I'm running late!" She still didn't have her outfit on yet.

"Well you might want to hurry. Would you like me to put this food you made into containers for everyone?"

Midori's dad was always as helpful as Midori would let him be. He felt that he had to since her mom was always away. How he missed her so. He sighed at the thought of his wife.

"If you'd like to. Just throw in into two containers." Midori was now putting her flower-studded earrings on and slipping her flats on.

She gave herself one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs. She was happy with her outfit: light-washed jean skirt, buttery yellow tank top, and a white quarter-sleeved cardigan that watched her flats. But what made her nervous was the white mesh/see through thong she wore with no bra. She hadn't ever gone out without one since she started having to wear one, but part of her really wanted to tease Takeshi. But no bra worked out for her just fine; she was blessed with full, perky boobs. Lucky girl.

Lucky Takeshi too.

She got downstairs to see her dad had already gotten the food into the containers, some tea into a thermos, and sat it all on the edge of the table. "Thanks Daddy." She ran up to him and gave him a kiss, then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"No problem, but you better get going. How long will you be gone?"

Midori looked at the clock, "We had plans for all day."

She hated lying to him, but knew her Dad would not be too thrilled about her spending all day with her 'boyfriend.' Midori figured she would tell him soon, but hold it off till Mom came home. She was excited to know that was only two weeks away.

"Alright. Just be home at a decent time." And he gives her a goofy, but expectant stare, "and two AM isn't decent."

Midori blushed at the memory, "Yeah. I know… that won't happen again." She only meant this about the getting home late part. No promises on the playground fun.

Midori's dad gave her a warm smirk and a tight hug, and Midori returned with a kiss on his cheek and a "I love you."

"Love you too. Be safe."

"I will."

Then her dad made the joke, "No sex."

Midori went wide eyed.

Her dad laughed, "I was kidding."

Midori nervously laughed and walked out the door with her lunches in hand. 'I hate how smart he is… Psychology is scary stuff.'

* * *

><p>Takeshi was sitting at the play ground bench wearing a simple white baseball tee that had wine-colored sleeves with a pair of jeans and converse. He had been waiting almost ten minutes now, and almost tempted to walk over to her house. Midori didn't know it, but Takeshi has known where she lives for a while. It was almost stalker–like, but he never had any stalker intention with the knowledge. You could just say he's just always liked her enough to want to know… still sounds kind of stalker-ish.<p>

But Takeshi just took another deep sigh, closing his eyes to imagine what today holds. 'Will I end up needing one of those condoms? Maybe I should've put one in my room in case…' While Takeshi was lost in these thoughts, he didn't even the little baby that jumped on the bench and sat next to him:

"You should just let things unfold on their own." Takeshi was startled by Reborn's voice.

"Ah! Baby, hey." Takeshi just smiled at him.

"Ciaossu Yamamoto. You waiting for Midori?"

"Yeah. What are you doing out."

"Waiting for Hibari. He and I have business to take care of today."

Takeshi didn't like the idea of Hibari coming around, but smiled it off, "Ah, that's great."

Reborn looked up to him and said, "You be sure to enjoy your lunch." He hopped off the bench and walked off.

"Hn?"

Takeshi didn't get that last one, but looked over towards the direction of Midori's house and saw Midori walking up, carrying some food with her. 'She made food?' Takeshi was pretty excited, since he hadn't eaten yet. So a large grin emerged and got up to meet his Midori.

Midori walked up to the park to see the little baby that is always babbling mafia doctrine walking away from Takeshi, 'Hmm, I wonder what he's doing here? Now that I think about it, I always see him hanging around Takeshi. I bet Takeshi is good with kids." Midori never heard the story about Takeshi pegging the little cow with baseball, but if she did, she probably wouldn't have the assumption that he's good with kids at all.

But she kept walking forward, and caught Takeshi's attention. She watched him immediately get up and start walking to her, eventually saying, "You made lunch?"

She smiled and blushed, "Yeah. It was a spur of the moment thing. It's not a lot, but I hope you like Takenoko Gohan* and Ichigo Daifuku*." Lets just say that when Midori is in the right mood, she's a great cook.

Takeshi was impressed; "I love to eat takenoko in the spring. I'm excited." His grin was only getting larger.

Midori could see her points racking in, "I'm glad. Do you want to eat here?"

Takeshi was really hungry, "Yeah."

They both sat at the one of the picnic tables, and Midori set everything up in an excited manner. They didn't get a lot of moments like this, and summer was encroaching, so it was becoming more of a priority to have fun like this. Plus, she's a sucker for that one grin he makes when he's really, really happy. Midori was elated to see that smile appear after taking a bite of the takenoko. The girl in her wanted to squeal, 'Oh my god Midori, don't do it… at least not till you get home.'

And it could easily be said that Takeshi was happier than a clam too. Midori did an amazing job on the takenoko; she steamed the bamboo the perfect amount. Of course, she was watching that steamer like a hawk; she wouldn't allow anything less than perfection. And Takeshi was surprised how much she made too. This was enough for like four people, considering that he knew she never ate a whole bunch.

"You sure made a lot." He said this and took another bite.

"Ha ha, yeah. I wasn't sure if you'd be really hungry, or if you might want to give some to your dad when we got over there." She didn't want to tell him the lie she had to make to her dad.

"Oh, my dad isn't home, but we can leave some for him—for when he gets back later."

Midori blinked, "He's not home?"

Takeshi smiled after a sip of his tea, "Nope, but he's okay with you coming over."

Midori choked on the food she just swallowed while thinking, 'You've got to be kidding me… We're going to be all alone?'

"Whoa! You okay?" Takeshi leaned in towards her.

After a few coughs Midori was okay, "Yeah… I'm just surprised… You've got a really trusting dad."

Takeshi just laughed this out, "Yeah, he's not too worried about what is going on between us."

"Wait? He knows?" Midori was ready to choke again.

"Yeah." He took another drink, not even phased by her reaction.

"And he's okay with it?" Midori was shocked. Boys have it so much easier.

"Yep." Takeshi grinned.

"Wow." Midori was imagining the hell she would go through if her dad found out what she was doing.

Takeshi just grinned; happy with how today was going.

They hung out at he park and ended up just chatting for a good while longer, not messing with desert cause of how warm it was outside, and for the fact that Takeshi liked eating daifuku with milk. Midori was just happy that she got to spend time with him outside of messing around.

* * *

><p>Now in the Take Sushi shop. Takeshi shut the door and put up the closed sign before grabbing the milk out of the kitchen. Midori was excited; she loves anything with strawberries and bean paste. Takeshi was now back and placing two glasses and two plates on the bar while Midori pulled out two large pastries for each of them. Midori was more anxious about these than the takenoko—she hadn't ever made daifuku before. 'I hope it doesn't suck.'<p>

Takeshi could easily she how nervous she was, so he took a bite. It was good. He gave her "the nod." Midori grinned in relief and took a bite. Her butterflies were swarming, but she just played cool as they continued to laugh and play at each other. But one thing that was driving Takeshi crazy, was that Midori had some bean paste on the corner of her mouth. He thought it was cute. As much as he wanted to just let it stay, Takeshi knew that if he didn't say anything, she might get embarrassed later.

"Hey, you know you have some bean paste on the corner of your mouth."

Midori got a little embarrassed, "Where?"

"There." He pointed to his face for example.

She tried to lick it off, but she missed. He just laughed at her goofiness.

"You missed." He just pulled her face in and licked it off. Midori let out a small pant in surprise.

Takeshi pulled away a little, only enough to look at her in her eyes. She pulled him back in, tasting the red bean paste's flavor on his tongue. She liked it. Takeshi could feel his lust burning from her aggression; it turned him on so much when she bit his lip. He got so excited that he lost his footing and lurched forward, making their teeth clink together. Midori busted out laughing. Takeshi was actually embarrassed for once. 'So uncool.'

Midori could see his embarrassment, and leaned in kissing his jawline and moving her way up to the corner of Takeshi's mouth, using the tip of her tongue to lick him there. He shivered and opened his mouth to exhale. Seeing how sensitive it was there obviously, she put another soft lick there, right in the corner crease. He just grabbed her mouth to take control. Midori was perfectly fine with this, since it gave her the chance to run her hands under his baseball tee to feel on his perfectly toned back. It made his skin crawl. His friend was so awake now, and ready to play.

Takeshi decided to get more aggressive, pushing all the dishes to the side and sitting Midori up on the bar. He looked down one second, noticing Midori hard nipples poking out of her tank:

"You aren't wearing a bra?" Takeshi already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear her say it.

She blushed, "No. I wanted to tease you."

He gave her a devilish smirk, "Hmph."

Takeshi didn't even waste moment to take any of her clothes off and just pulled the front of Midori's tank down for her boobs to hang out. Now to commence to the nipple play, he thought. She did well with no bra; Takeshi was beyond pleased to hear that. He let his tongue swirl around her nipple before softly sucking on it. Midori let her head fall back while she lightly tugged his hair in approval. He gave her nipple a small bite, making her pant.

Midori couldn't stand it anymore—she wanted Takeshi's fingers inside her. She grabbed his hand and lead it lower while she tugged him back to her mouth with his hair. 'Whoa, when did she get this aggressive. Pretty hot.' Takeshi decided to give her what she wanted. He wet his fingers down with mouth before moving her thong to side and sliding his fingers into her already wet insides. Watching him wet his fingers like that turned her on so much, and she just pulled him in to kiss him as she moaned.

* * *

><p>Outside Take Sushi, Tsuna and Gokudera decided it would be a good idea to go visit Takeshi, as a way to get out of Tsuna's house. And it was unfortunate to say, but those two idiots couldn't see that they baseball gods were telling them to just go away.<p>

"The closed sign is up, we should just go Jyuudaime. It's not like we need any idiots arounds." Gokudera kicked a rock in front of him.

"Gokudera-kun, don't be so mean. Yamamoto might still be home. We should check." Tsuna didn't really know why, but he really felt like hanging out with Yamamoto today.

Tsuna, you're just no good.

Gokudera and Tsuna slid the door open of Take Sushi quietly, immediately seeing Takeshi and Midori in their heated passion on top of the bar. But those two were so into their moment, that they didn't hear those two outside Midori's moans from Takeshi's fingers thrusting inside her. They also had their eyes closed, and this helps to not see people.

Gokudera immediately slams the door, shocked by what they witnessed. The two gave each other one look, popped some serious nosebleeds, and fainted on the spot. And neither would admit it, but they were both a little jealous of Takeshi's coolness.

I am too.

* * *

><p>Midori moaned louder to Takeshi's fingers twisting inside her as his kisses started trailing down her chest. Midori didn't know it, but Takeshi was going to try and give her another love bite. He was sure he wouldn't fuck up this time. Midori was so lost in the feeling of his fingers until she felt Takeshi's mouth sucking roughly on her boob. It kind of hurt, but felt good at the same time. She let out another gasp, watching him till he pulled away, leaving a deep red mark behind. Takeshi caught her stare and grinned, "I had to try again. Remind you that you're mine." She could only bit her lip to his cute, but very possessive comment.<p>

Being done with his love bite mission, he was ready to bite something a lot lower, something a litter juicier. Midori could only watch in excitement as he made his descent, letting her back rest against the glass on the sushi bar.

Once at his favorite spot, he throbbed from the sight of the sexy underwear she wore today. He could see it all without even taking them off. He let out a deep breath that made Midori shiver, and then laid a wet kiss on her clit with the thong still on. The friction of the mesh added a new level of pleasure to it. She squirmed to the tease; she wanted more. But Takeshi liked teasing her like this, so he kept the thong on, laying more sloppy kisses on it and small bites that made her clit feel too good.

"Nnyah, Takeshi."

He looked up, "Mmmhm?'

She looked desperate, "Make me go." As much as Takeshi immediately wanted to whip his dick out and go to town, he decided to try something else.

"Why don't try and make me go at the same time?" He got wetter from even the sheer mention of something so perverse.

Midori bit her lip and looked away, "W-we could try."

She was beyond embarrassed to try this. Then again, Midori was not thinking what Takeshi was thinking. Midori was thinking this was her virginity going out the window. Takeshi was actually talking about 69… he was excited as hell.

Takeshi sat himself on the bar in front of her, and watched Midori undo his pants. It never got old. Midori's hands were shaking, more nervous than you could even compare. But Midori didn't want to look like a panzy, so when she pulled his member out and rubbed on him a little bit before she started pulling him closer to her spot. Her whole body felt like was going to fly away from the butterflies. Takeshi watched her, and was wondering why she looked so nervous.

"Are you—"

"I can't do it!" Midori's face was redder than a cherry.

"Uhh…" Takeshi wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore… he was loosing his hard on.

"I can't have sex on a sushi bar! You haven't even met my parents yet!" She was cupping her face now. Embarrassed to the extreme.

Takeshi started laughing. This didn't help Midori at all.

Seeing this, he sat up, letting his head sink to find her eyes. 'Wow she's embarrassed.' He pulled her hands away, "I didn't want sex, haha. I just wanted to 69."

"Huh?" She didn't even know what was… Takeshi the perv.

"Just follow me."

He turned her around and pulled her lower half towards him, getting hard just from her smell. Midori couldn't really tell what was going on until she felt his mouth on her, tongue now sliding inside.

"Ahhh…" She bent forward, cheek rubbing on his head.

Takeshi let out a pant in excitement.

But he went back to pleasing her as Midori was left staring her his dick while he made her feel good. Sexually inept Midori wasn't putting two and two together. But looking at his throbbing dick up close while she got wetter only made her want his sex more, even if she was too afraid this time.

"Midori, make me feel good too." He trailed his tongue on her slowly.

"Mmmmm, okay…"

She looked at his dick again, that was throbbing more, and put her hand on it to start rubbing. He groaned while his mouth was on her; the resonation felt so good. Her whole body tensed. Midori had to make him do that again.

Takeshi groaned harder to the feeling of her tongue on his head, now trailing down to the base of his dick. 'Fuck taking turns. That time is over.' He started sucking on her clit slightly, tongue swirling around that most sensitive spot. She moaned while she had him deep in her mouth. The pleasure was too much for him.

They continued making each other feel good, stepping up their game competitevly. Neither wanted to lose to the other one. But it was getting to the breaking point for both of them. Takeshi was throbbing constantly and his mind was swirling from how close he was. He was having to stop every minute or so, groaning to how good Midori was making him feel. Midori would just open her mouth and moan on him, letting the cool air flow on his dick when she sucked in air from gasping. It was a new and intense feeling that made his whole body shake. And Midori has been hanging on the edge for some time now, her lust aching more than it ever has. She could barely keep her eyes open from how badly her head was buzzing.

"Mmmmm Takeshi… I-I I... ahhh…"

Her whole body jerked from how strong her orgasm was, but still managed to go back to sucking him while his tongue swirled around her clit and his fingers thrusted inside her. 'Best idea ever,' was his only thought as she covered his face in her wetness. It made him that much closer. Plus, Takeshi knew that he could just relax since Midori couldn't take anything touching her clit after she orgasmed. She got so sensitive that it hurt to even kiss it. So he let his head fall back as Midori's mouth continued going up and down his dick; he even got a great view from where he was at.

Midori knew how close he was, but still wanted to try something that she read her new cosmo. Quickening her pace, she let her hand slide until she was running her nails lightly on his balls. His body twitched hard and let out a loud gasp to the new sensation. She wanted to smile, but kept her focus as she cupped them in her hand and started massaging lightly-his moans got louder. She felt him throb really hard and tugged them down gently. He blew.

The feeling of Midori tugging his balls like that was like stepping on a land mine. It made him explode, letting a deep groan escape him. It echoed all through the house. Midori, though not happy about the obvious cum in her mouth, was happy with how well that worked. 'Cosmo was right… need to buy more of those.'

* * *

><p>After cleaning themselves up, Midori looked at the clock and realized it was about time for her to head home. Though Takeshi was upset about having to part with her, he understood and said okay. But he said okay only on the condition he got to walk her home. That sly fox Takeshi is always after the brownie points. Midori, though a little nervous about her dad seeing, said okay. She would make up something up if the situation arose.<p>

Outside her house, Takeshi gave her a kiss on the forehead before asking, "When's the next time your Mom will be home?"

Midori was surprised that he knew her Mom was gone, "Uhh, two weeks. Why do you ask? And how did you know she was gone?"

Takeshi ignored the second question, "Ah. Can I meet you parents then?"

He didn't want to give away how long he's liked her. It would make him look so uncool. He couldn't take that kind of uncoolness on his reputation. He already had that one bad stain on it after cheering on Hana's fainting and making their teeth clinking together; he didn't need anything more.

Midori blushed, "Uhh, yeah. We can plan for that then." She was really excited for her Mom's homecoming now.

He just smiled, unlocking his pinky and saying, "Cool. Then night."

He walked away far enough to look like he wasn't going to, but looked back and watched her skip inside her house.

* * *

><p>* Ichigo daifuku are Japanese daifuku cakes with strawberry and anko (red bean paste) fillings.<p>

* Takenoko (bamboo shoots) is a spring delicacy in Japan. Takenoko gohan is a Japanese mixed rice with takenoko.


	8. Call Me Okamura San

**Who am I? I'm Lambo!**

Lol, My next one-shot is a 15yo Lambo... So excited.

And this chapter? Whoa, it took forever to write.  
>Sadly, not too much sexy time... but I think I made up for it.<p>

Comments/Advice are loved  
>Be sure to send me any sexy time location ideas via PM<p>

[I do not own any KHR characters] The OC Midori Okamura belongs to XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot  
>I'd say she also has rights to the concept characters Aoi and Kohaku Okamura<p>

_Give props to Ausumist for being my beta, she's got a good series going that is definitely worth giving a good read._

**Yep. I'm Out.**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>On there way home from school, Midori and Takeshi are walking together, talking about how weird the day was. It's a beautiful day, and despite the awkward aura that loomed in school, both of them are in a pretty good mood. Midori is happy because her Mom is coming home today. Takeshi is happy cause he is going to see Midori's room today. But to be honest, both of them are pretty nervous about Takeshi meeting Midori's parents. We can't all have cool dads like Tsuyoshi.<p>

"Was it me, or were Tsuna and Gokudera acting weird today?" Midori gave Takeshi a confused glance.

Takeshi smiled, "Yeah, they were pretty quiet on the walk to school this morning." He knew exactly why they were acting weird. They spilled their guts at lunch.

"It was so weird. I mean, Tsuna would get all red in the face if I would even talk to him. And then one time when I was messing with my bra, he just fell out of his desk with a serious nosebleed… I feel bad for him."

Takeshi laughed loudly, unable to admit to Midori why Tsuna was acting like that. Midori would be way past embarrassed. Knowing that some things are better off as secrets, he just replied with, "Yeah. Tsuna is a funny guy." He just smiled and pulled her closer to him.

Midori hugged his arm, "And Gokudera? He was acting almost worse! He wouldn't even look at me in the eyes, and I kept hearing him mutter 'berry hentai' under his breath. It makes me feel like he's stalking me or something." She gives and incredulous stare at the ground and scratches her head in confusion.

Takeshi watched a bee buzz by and laughed more, "Yeah, he's a funny guy too."

Midori just rolled her eyes, 'He has the weirdest friends.' She then started watching the same bee. He's a popular one; goes by the name of B.B.

Still on their way to Midori's house, they both stopped to look at the playground that was no longer covered in snow. With a quick glance at each other, while wearing dirty smirks, they just a shared a small laugh and kept walking.

"So I think Ryohei forgot about asking Hana on a date," Takeshi gave Midori a cheeky grin when saying his.

Midori rolled her eyes, "I'm not surprised… that idiot. He hasn't changed a bit."

Takeshi tried to defend him, "Hey, he's not that dumb. He's just…" He looked around for an answer.

"Been punched in the head too many times?" Midori was trying not to laugh saying this.

Takeshi gives an earnest nod, "Yeah, something like that." He tried not laughing either.

After a glance at each other, they started snickering. What they didn't know, was in the boxing clubroom, Ryohei just sneezed. And let me just say that this was a pretty extreme sneeze; spit was flying everywhere. But it was this one extreme sneeze that allowed Ryohei's opponent to land a knock out punch—right in the head… Midori and Takeshi, you are the only ones to blame.

* * *

><p>Now in front of Midori's house, she gives him an excited glance before opening the door and letting him inside. Takeshi would be a liar to say he wasn't nervous. In the modestly sized, two-story house, Midori first led Takeshi into the kitchen and asked if he was hungry or thirsty. He took note of the creamy marigold walls with white trim. There was only one bay window that was situated over the sink, but it made the kitchen really bright from the eastern sun. Though he was too nervous to even think about food, he asked for some water knowing it would probably calm his nerves.<p>

Midori grabs his hand, "You want some milk instead? I know you like Milk the most."

Takeshi could only think of one thing when he thought of the word milk, "Nah, water is fine." Just her asking that turned him on. He has to calm himself down; he hasn't even met her parents… don't fuck it up Takeshi!

Midori smiled, "Alright."

She opened the white side-by-side fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. Takeshi could only smile as she handed him one before she took a drink of hers. Takeshi watched her lips wrap around the bottle, but looked away instantly. He couldn't keep his mind out of the gutter.

Midori saw this and wanted to grin, but decided to do something a little more devious. When walking passed him, she got on her tiptoes and kissed his neck, making the "Chu" sound with it. Biting her lip, she looked down to see that he was already pitching a tent. Takeshi couldn't believe she did something so mean. He wouldn't deny how hot it was to be reminded of the first time she ever went down on him, but kissing his neck too? Messed up. 'Midori is asking for it.' She let out a small chuckle and pulled him up the stairs to her room.

Just in front of her room, Midori gives him an anxious expression before saying, "Yeah, so my room isn't anything really cool, but yeah. Don't make fun of it."

Takeshi just snorted with a grin while Midori opened the door to a medium sized room painted jade green. It wasn't a particularly bright room like the kitchen, but the fluorescent lighting in here was just fine. He really like the wood trim that was all about the room, he wasn't sure what kind it was, but the walnut trim was a slightly dark brown that made the green stand out more. He smiled, thinking it was a cool room.

Midori watched Takeshi's eyes dance around the room, inspecting every little thing she owned. The bed that was pushed up against the corner of the room, the many kimonos in the closet, family pictures taped to the walls; she wasn't really the decorating type, so the pictures were more than enough for her. What Midori really like about her room, which was a pretty silly thing to like, was the desk that was placed across from the bed. Unlike most people who put the back of the desk against the wall, she had the side pushed against the wall, and the back of the desk facing the doorway. This was something she did in a recent attempt to not get caught doing bad things when her dad walked in the room. He had a terrible habit of not knocking. But with the desk situated like this, he couldn't see what was going on under or behind the desk… Midori, she's a sly one too.

Takeshi looked at the desk, thinking it was a funny way to set a desk, but didn't bother putting anymore thought into it as he shut the door and pulled her into his chest. He had to get her back for the kiss on the neck that made him so hard.

"Takeshi! No!" Midori smiled, trying to get away from him.

Takeshi smiled and threw her on the bed. It was on.

Midori could only watch while Takeshi got on top of her and started biting her playfully everywhere. She couldn't help but laugh at how much it tickled. "Takeshi! Don't tickle me!" He couldn't stop; it was too fun watching her squirm. Her bed that had been made so well was quickly becoming all messed up as he kept tickling her. Little did Takeshi know, Midori actually has asthma, and she was literally about to have an asthma attack—which is bad.

But Midori, knowing what was happening, got an adrenaline rush and used her legs to throw him off the bed. Takeshi flew. He looked like a sparrow. It was totally cool. Takeshi smacked on the floor, wondering what the hell just happened while Midori wheezed on the bed. "Holy shit that was close!" Midori swept her hair out of her face, "Takeshi you almost killed me!"

Takeshi tilted his head, "Huh?" He was still wondering how the hell she threw him like that.

Midori looked at him, her wheezing getting lighter, "I have asthma… tickling is bad."

He gave her a blank look, "Oh." Then with a grin, "Sorry," he scratched the back of his head. 'What's asthma?'

She laughed, "it's okay you didn't know."

He took his forgiveness as a good time to ask, "How did you get me off you like that?"

She smiled, "I have strong legs from swimming."

"Oh," he felt pretty dumb not thinking of this.

* * *

><p>I think he's looking pretty dumb too; he damn near killed her. Jerk.<p>

* * *

><p>[Thump] "Midori! I'm home!"<p>

Midori looks at Takeshi, "Oh shit."

He tilts his head, "Something wrong?"

She whispers, "Fuck yeah! My dad will kill you if he finds you in here."

Takeshi immediately felt sick. "Uhh…" He didn't like the idea of death.

Midori looked at her desk, "I got it. Come here."

Midori dragged Takeshi along quickly as she heard he dad's footsteps coming up the stairs. Her adrenaline rushed one more and pushed Takeshi to hide under her desk where her feet go. She looked to see the knob turning and sat down in her chair in front of the desk:

"Hey Midori, how was school." Midori's dad smiled at her happily.

Midori crossed her legs Indian style like she usually did, "Great." Takeshi could so see her underwear. "Is Mom coming home today?" The baseball gods gave him a thumbs up.

"Yep, I talked to her just as she was getting on the plane." He looked at his clock. "She should be getting here in about an hour and a half."

"And I can still invite my…" She looks away nervously, "My boyfriend over?" Takeshi was happy hearing this.

Midori's dad wasn't, "Uhh. Yeah. I guess." He so wasn't okay with any guy ogling his little Midori. Takeshi could tell, but he couldn't stop staring at her pink panties.

Midori bit her lip, "He's a great guy. Don't be mean." She looked down at Takeshi's foot, "So what are we having for dinner?"

Her dad made the 'oh shit' face; "I forgot about dinner! I'll go run to the store now and then go pick Mom up. You want to come with?"

"Uhh, you go and I'll make sure the house looks good." Takeshi was so turned on by the view he had under the desk. He wanted to lick her up.

He nodded, "Good idea. Then we'll see you later." Her dad shut the door.

Midori's dad wasn't even down the stairs yet, and Takeshi attacked. His hands ripped her panties off and pressed his mouth against her. Midori's eyes went wide as she gasped in surprise. 'What the fuck is he doing! My dad is here!' But Takeshi just pulled her hips closer to the edge of the seat as he slide his tongue inside her and swirled it around. Midori let out a hushed moan.

"Midori! What should we make for dinner?" Her dad was yelling from downstairs.

She wanted to moan, but somehow answered, "Ummm…. Mom's favorite dishes!" She panted. Takeshi loved this situation more, now that he was sliding his fingers inside her.

"What's her favorite dish?"

Midori couldn't believe her dad seriously had to ask; she couldn't believe what Takeshi was doing to her. She just wanted to moan from how his finger felt rubbing on that spot that always feels so good. And his mouth softly nibbling on her lips.

"COME ON! YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Midori was getting too flustered. Takeshi was unbuckling his pants while playing with her. He wanted some too.

"Uhh, okay… I'll just try to remember what it is then." 'Midori must have a test or something coming up,' he thought as he walked out of the door.

[Thump]

"Mmahhh! Takeshi you fucking jerk!" She gave him a glare.

He gave her a sexy stare, letting her watch his tongue lick her clit.

She couldn't even be mad. She just licked her lip and pushed his head down.

Takeshi throbbed; his hand now rubbing himself in his excitement.

Midori cummed a little, getting her wetness on Takeshi's face, and he decided to move their fun to the bed.

"Wait!" Midori stopped him.

"What?" Takeshi did not see a reason to stop.

She looked around, "I have to check the house!"

Takeshi was huffed, "Can it wait?" She was totally killing the moment.

"If I don't do it now, I know it won't get done." She wasn't letting him not do this.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay."

She smiled, "Wait on the bed for me."

Midori ran out of the room to check the house and Takeshi dragged himself to the bed. 'She's totally killing the buzz I have going.' Takeshi didn't want to lose this. Seeing his hard on starting to leave, he laid down and smelled Midori's pillow. Smelling her, his hand started rubbing himself as he went back to all the hot things Midori has done to him. He puts the pillow back and lets his mind wander farther, now thinking about all the things he wants to do. His dick was stiff as a board again, and his hand was rubbing harder. He wanted Midori to come back quickly and finish him off.

* * *

><p>Midori ran throughout the house in a flash, looking in every room to see if anything looked bad. Kitchen, living room, bathrooms—they all looked good. The last room she glanced at was her parent's room. "Oh my god, there's lube on the bed." She slammed the door. Too much information.<p>

Her buzz was pretty much killed from that sight, but when she quietly opened the door to Takeshi masturbating in front of her with his eyes closed… she was feeling pretty mixed up. It was a curiosity—addictive as heroine—that made her watch him. It turned her on so much to watch him deeply exhale in his pleasure, his self-gratification. "Midori…" 'Oh my god. He just said my name.' Her body instantly started raging in lust. As much as Midori wanted to just watch him, she wanted to do it herself. Get on with your bad self, Midori.

She quietly stepped closer.  
>Takeshi was lost in the sensation.<br>Her mouth moved closer to his panting one.  
>Her hand was almost there.<p>

In one instant, she smashed her mouth against his and grabbed his dick in her hand. Takeshi jumped like five feet. "Fuck!" Midori smiled thinking that was revenge for the tickling. But without putting anymore thought into it, Midori straddled Takeshi and pushed her tongue inside his mouth while her hand started where his left off. He groaned, still shocked that he would scare her and shocked that she totally caught him beating off. He was embarrassed, but obviously a little too busy to do anything about it.

She rubbed a little rougher, making him gasp as he slid his fingers inside of her. He wanted her to feel good too. Midori let out a soft moan. His fingers were rubbing on her walls, and that always made her so wet. She kept rubbing, but also managed to rock her hips in response to his fingers. Their tongues were still playing with each other, but Takeshi finally moaned. His head kept touching her, and it was making him delirious in lust—he was so close. He pulled away from her mouth and pulled his fingers out from inside her to rub her wetness on himself. Midori looked and watched with him. It turned them both on to the immensely. Takeshi looked at Midori lustfully and began rubbing his head on her clit. He watched Midori moan nervously. He knew she didn't want have sex yet, but he wanted her so much closer. Midori felt her body spasm in excitement from his dick being so close, on top of making her clit feel so good. Everything inside her was telling her to just slide him inside, her head almost hurt from how buzzed she was in desire. She lowered herself, letting her clit run down his shaft; they both gasped while staring at each other. Takeshi ran his hands up her thighs as she was sitting on top of his dick, sliding herself on top of Takeshi's shaft lustfully. They both wanted to go that next step, but were letting the other hold them back. His dick felt so good running against Midori clit, that when she got wetter, she started sliding faster. Takeshi wanted to just stick himself in. She felt so wet, and warm—he wanted his dick to be inside her warmth and wetness. His skin crawled as he could feel himself getting closer from her riding on him like this.

[Bzzz]

Midori's head snapped over to the desk. It was her phone. Takeshi about had a heart attack. Part of her just wanted to ignore the person, but her gut told her to check the caller ID. Good thing she did too, it was her Dad. Takeshi watched think, 'Dammit, I fucking hate getting blue balls.' He started rubbing himself slightly to keep himself going. Midori noticed.

She grabbed the phone, "Hey Dad." Takeshi stopped rubbing.

"Hey sweetie, we will be home in about five minutes, you can go ahead and tell that guy to come over now." He sounded really happy.

"Ahh, **five minutes**?" She shot Takeshi a glare. "Alright, **well I'll tell him to get ready to come over then**." Takeshi got the hint. He was pulling his pants up and checking himself in the mirror. The baseball gods all took a moment to shed an Indian tear for him. All that lust, just littered away…

"Oh! I didn't even realize, we're pulling up right now."

"**YOU'RE PULLING UP RIGHT NOW**?" They were both freaking out.

Midori's Dad stayed cheery, "Yep. See you in a sec."

[Click!]

She looked at Takeshi, who was in panic mode, "Takeshi, out the window!"

"What?" He gave her dubious stare.

She pointed to the window, " There is the roofing right there. Climb onto that and walk around, and then you will see a ladder leaning against the roof."

He cocked brow, "Did you plan this out?"

"No, my dad is just too lazy to put the ladder up. Now go!" Five points for the lazy dad.

He just nodded and got out of the window

[Thump]

She heard her mom's voice, "Midori?"

Midori's heart raced again, a different way obviously.

"Gimmie a sec!"

He gave herself a quick look in the mirror and made herself look like she wasn't just about to have sex with her boyfriend. She ran out the door and downstairs.

* * *

><p>Look at that Midori: her mafia wife skills are showing to the extreme.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Midori ran and hugged her mom tightly<p>

"Ahh, I missed you too! You've gotten so much prettier!" Her mom smiled wider than the sunrise.

"Thanks."

"So when is the guy going to be here?" Her dad gave her an expectant look.

She had forgotten about Takeshi, "Oh! He's probably almost here since he lives kinda close." Her dad didn't like that. And did I mention how much of a jerk Midori is? "I'll go outside and check for him." Can't believe she already forgot Takeshi… he's taken tonfas for you. Jerk.

She ran out the door.

Her dad rolled his eyes, "She's dating now."

Her mom laughed, "It was going to happen eventually."

He purses his lips, "he's probably trying to get in her pants…"

"Hey, don't be mean. And you have no room to talk. You were the same way." She runs her fingers through his scalp. "And weren't we like this age?"

The dad looks away from his wife, "She's my little girl… He's the enemy."

Midori's mom just cracks up.

* * *

><p>Outside the house, Midori looks up and down the road before calling in a hushed tone, "Takeshi!"<p>

Takeshi's head pops over the cement barrier in front of her house. Reborn was sitting on his shoulder. He grins big and waves, and the baby gives her a nod.

Midori tilts her head, "Wh—what's he doing here?"

"Ciaossu, Midori." Reborn pulls out his cup of coffee and takes a sip. This threw Midori off more.

Takeshi smiles, "I saw him by the ladder and got him off your roof." Reborn's a peeping tom now.

Midori was more confused, "Why were you on my roof?" Midori was thinking the same.

"I was determining your aptitude for being a good mafia wife. You passed." Yeah, sure.

Takeshi looked at Midori, "You play the Mafia game too?"

"Not that I'm aware… But I'm glad I passed I guess" She rubs the tip of her shoe in the dirt.

"Well I need to get back to Tsuna." Reborn jumps off Takeshi's shoulder and walks down the road.

Midori and Takeshi were both confused by his visit.

Midori takes a moment to note the darkening sky and wonders if it was a good idea to let that baby walk home alone. Takeshi was wondering the same. Those two don't know a dangerous man when they see one.

Takeshi looks at Midori and smiles, "Isn't the baby a neat kid?"

Midori looks at him dubiously, "I'm still wondering why he was on the roof, and wondering what this 'mafia game' is too."

Takeshi laughs, "I don't really get it either, but it's fun!"

Midori keeps the dubious stare. "Well we should head inside."

Takeshi gives her a good stare, wondering if it's a good idea that she plays the mafia game too. 'Gokudera is always shooting fireworks, and we are always fighting people… I don't know if I want Midori around that.' "Hmph." Letting his gaze fixate on the setting sun, Takeshi just smiles his concern off and follows her inside.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Midori pulls Takeshi along by his pinky into the kitchen where her parents are cooking dinner together. Takeshi stops, noticing how Midori is almost a spitting image of her mom. 'Whoa, the only thing that's different is Midori's smile. Her smile looks more like her Dad's.' Midori kept walking until she felt a tug from him, and looked back to see him looking at her parents. She wasn't really sure what he could be thinking doing that, but she just gave him a little tug to bring him back. A giggle slipped out from watching Takeshi get startled out of his comparison of Midori to her parents.<p>

Hearing her daughter giggle, Midori's mom looked away from Kohaku (her husband) to see Midori pulling her 'boyfriend' over to them. She couldn't help but be impressed at her daughter's catch; 'What a cute kid,' she thought. She looked back to Kohaku to realize that the boy's good looks were only fueling her husband's paranoia more. She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a good squeeze. Kohaku looked at their hands, and then looked into her eyes. 'Aw, he's so skeptical! It's too cute!' She just gave him a bright smile.

Midori looked at her parents having a moment together, and took it as a chance to whisper to Takeshi, "Hey, can we use honorifics with each other? My dad isn't really comfortable with me dating…" She felt bad asking.

He could easily see how uncomfortable she was asking that, so he just nodded yeah and smirked. Takeshi didn't want to, but didn't want to freak her dad out. 'Last thing I need is him hating me.'

She smiled, thankful that Takeshi went along with it.

Kohaku looked at Aoi's (his wife) hand that squeezed his as the other stirred the beef sukiyaki* sauce. She finally pulled her hand away and went back to chopping the mushrooms and leek. He looked back at the boy, 'Jeeze, that's a hyaku nin giri* if I've ever seen one.' Seeing that they were entering, Kohaku quickly turned back to the sauce.

Midori interrupted them nervously, "Mom, Dad… This is my Yamamoto Takeshi..." she gives Takeshi a glance, "my boyfriend."

Takeshi was burning in anxiety; Kohaku was burning in discontent.

Aoi turned around with a giant smile, "Takeshi! You're such a good-looking boy! It's great to meet you!"

"It's good to meet you as well Oka-san." Takeshi smiled back and scratched his head, "Midori looks just like you."

As much as it sounded like he was trying to get brownie points, that's just what he honestly thought. Kohaku snapped his glance to Takeshi in disbelief of his philanderer-like statement. 'Hyaku nin giri...'

Aoi laughed, "Oh well aren't you sweet! Go ahead and call me Aoi if you'd like, and call Midori's dad Ko—"

"Call me Okamura-san." Kohaku gave him an intimidating stare.

Takeshi was easily taller than Kohaku, but did not feel any better than him because of this. In fact, you could say this was the first time Takeshi had ever felt intimidated by someone, and this kid is in the mafia. Reborn, who was spying in on the situation, just shook his head.

"Dad!" Midori gave him a glare. He looked at her and stopped. Aoi and Takeshi just laughed it off.

Then Aoi went in for the save, "Why don't you two go upstairs while we finish dinner."

Midori jumped on that, "Sounds like a good idea." She looks at Takeshi, "Let me show you my room."

Takeshi smiles, "Alright, sounds fun." Stupid Takeshi…

Kohaku then yells, "You better leave that door open!" 'Hyaku nin giri!'

Takeshi, you messed up.

* * *

><p>Midori and Takeshi go back to Midori's room while listening to her parents already talk about Takeshi. Takeshi was wondering if he said something wrong. 'I don't think I said anything wrong… I even called her mom pretty in a sense." Midori was just glad to be away from her Dad and his… whatever you call it. She just didn't want to be around him.<p>

In her room, she looked back to Takeshi who was still wondering if he did something wrong. She just smiled at the furrow in his brow; he looked too cute when he was concerned about anything.

"Sorry about my dad." Midori touched his cheek.

Takeshi looked at her, scratching his head again, "Did I do something wrong?"

She rolled her eyes, "He's going to think everything you do is wrong. But I am a little worried; my dad is a Psychology Professor at a local university, so I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled in of those minds tricks on you."

Takeshi flinched back in disbelief. "You serious?"

And downstairs at that moment, Aoi was telling Kohaku that he wasn't allowed to use any psychological methodology on Takeshi. "Give him a break! He's 14, and you've probably already scared the hell out of him."

"Good. I want to. The freaking hyaku nin giri!"

Aoi flinched, "What? He's 14! Don't label him a playboy like that! He looked nervous as hell coming in here. Midori is probably his first girlfriend."

"Yeah, the first one of his 100 conquests." Kohaku clenched the spatula in zeal.

Aoi rolled her eyes, "Calm down. He looks like a good guy."

"He's trying to get in her pants." He glared at the stove.

Aoi shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe, but Midori won't just let a guy get in her pants unless she wants him to. Uhh, wait let me—" She fucked up.

"Midori! That door better be open!" Kohaku looked as if he was going to have a conniption.

Midori and Takeshi jumped to her dad's yelling. Yeah, that's one protective father. Takeshi was looking at the window again, wondering if he should leave (I told him it was a bad idea). Midori took her dad's fury as a sign to instruct Takeshi on what and what not to say:

"So number 1, I've never been to your house."

He tilts his head, "You haven't?"

She shakes her head, "Never. Two, we only hold hands. And we only hang out at school."

Takeshi smiles, "Uhh…"

"And three, my dad hates the Yakult Swallows* and the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles*."

Takeshi gives her an incredulous look, "Uwah! Those are my favorite teams!"

"Find other ones." Midori gave him a serious look.

He gave her a childish glare, "Fine, Midori-chan." He pouts his lips, 'all the other teams suck.'

Midori giggled and gave him a kiss, biting his lip. He bit her back. This would have gone further, but they both took a good step away from each other when they heard someone coming up the stairs (trying to be silent). They turned away from the door, and Midori started talking about Ryohei and Hana. Takeshi just went along with it.

"Dinner is ready." They both turned around to Kohaku, giving Takeshi a chary stare.

Takeshi just gave him a kool-aid smile, "Great!"

Midori just glanced at them both of them… this is going to be awkward.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, the four ate in silence at first (you can thank Kohaku for that one), but Aoi quickly got Takeshi talking. Aoi doesn't like silence, at all. She's so different from Midori and Kohaku. Aoi first asked Takeshi about school and what he does in his free time. Midori was kind of worried about the answer, but was relieved when he answered saying that he just hung out with his two best friends until Baseball season. "Baseball is everything to me." Midori got a sparkly eyed listening to him—it was just like the ones Hana made for Ryohei. Kohaku was wondering how the hell she did that.<p>

Aoi noticed Midori's sparkly eyes and chuckled while she asked Midori if she was excited for swim season coming up. Looking up that the light in the kitchen, Takeshi wouldn't admit it, but **he was really excited for swim season**. Kohaku could easily see it in his eyes. Even though he told his Aoi that he wouldn't watch him like this, Kohaku couldn't help it if Aoi didn't catch him cross his fingers when promising. So he's officially a jerk too. Midori and Kohaku—two peas in a pod.

But being jerks isn't the only thing that made them alike. Takeshi thought it was the weirdest thing watching those two eat; they were like mirrors. The way they held there chopsticks, how they moved their plates when they wanted to eat something, the way they grabbed their drinks—everything. He gave a glance to Aoi, and she just giggled knowing exactly what Takeshi was thinking. There is no reason to sugarcoat: it was twilight zone shit.

But the night went on and Kohaku finally started warm up to Takeshi, but just a little bit. He watched Takeshi curiously inspect the room like a child. Despite the innocent disposition Takeshi gives off, Kohaku was still under the impression that Midori was the first of his 100 conquests, but he was also under the impression that Midori might want to be the first one. It was driving him crazy. I think he should take up drinking—might kill that cynical edge he walks with. Midori was damn near grabbing the sake for him when Takeshi mentioned that Midori is a good cook too. She just smacked his leg, and he realized that he fucked up.

"So you guys have seen each other outside of school?" Kohaku was on the crazy train now.

Midori looked around the room, "Well I ran into him when I was out with Hana, Kyoko, and Haru the other day. And we had leftovers from lunch, so I shared with him and his friends."

Reborn who was still observing outside, nodded in approval to her quick wits.

Takeshi was hella impressed too, 'That's my Midori-chan.'

Reborn was thinking that Takeshi is kind of an idiot for messing up like he did.

Aoi tried to be positive, "Ah that's great, so what did you make?"

But Kohaku took over, "So you guys were seeing each other outside of school?" Calling the lynch mob…

Takeshi started feeling the noose around his neck, "N-never, I wouldn't see you daughter without your permission first." Midori wanted to smack her head again.

I want to smack Takeshi; falling right into his trap.

"Kohaku—" Aoi was interrupted.

"Well you can't see her unless you love her. Do you love her?"

Midori dropped her chopsticks.

I'm betting Takeshi's balls dropped. "Yeah, I Love Midori-chan." He looks over to her and smiles.

Midori's face turns beat red with that look like she just saw a ghost—mouth open and all.

Reborn gave a nod of approval.

"Aw! Midori he loves you! That's so great!" Aoi was happy about Takeshi winning this round.

Kohaku couldn't even swallow the food in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Hah, who's the badass now? Ta-ke-shi.<p>

* * *

><p>After this, Kohaku stayed pretty quiet for the rest of the dinner like Midori. Like I said, two peas in a pod. Takeshi and Aoi didn't mind though, since Aoi was thinking that her future son in law was definitely a winner. She even admitted that she would let them marry early if he wanted. Yeah, gotta love drunk moms. Takeshi just laughed off Aoi's drunken babble like he does when Tsuyoshi gets that way. Midori's face got redder.<p>

It was then, that Midori realized it was almost 11pm. She gave Takeshi a nudge while pointing to the clock. Takeshi needed to get home, he had homework that he wasn't going to work on. So Aoi took it as a chance to give Takeshi a big hug goodbye, and Kohaku just gave him a nod. Still shocked at how he lost to the 14 year-old baseball freak. Yeah, read it and weep old man.

Outside, Midori was still in shock of Takeshi's revelation, and then remembered that he could've been just saying it cause he doesn't like to lose. Takeshi looked over to Midori's downtrodden expression and wondered what could possibly be wrong? 'I freaking confessed, and she's sad?' He decided to try and keep things light:

He lets out a laugh, "Yeah, I don't think Okamura-san likes me."

She looks at him warmly, "I don't think he would like you even if you were the reincarnated teen Jesus."

They both laughed at Midori's cleverness. I gave her that line by the way.

Takeshi watched her expression grow solemn again and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Did you mean what you said?" Midori looked at him with an innocent expression, feeling really vulnerable. He was taking a mental snapshot; she looked too cute in his eyes.

"Which part?" He wanted to hear her say it.

Midori looked around, "The part you said to my dad…"

Takeshi egged her on, "Hmm, I can't remember what you're talking about." He wore a big grin with this.

But she didn't catch the joke and started feeling really crappy.

Takeshi ducked his head to look at Midori in her eyes, "I was joking." He then gave her a kiss, "I love you Midori-chan. Good night."

Midori's face looked like an apple, and could only wave as Takeshi walked home.

* * *

><p>And inside the house:<p>

"HE FREAKING KISSED HER! I KNEW IT! HYAKU NIN GIRI!" Midori's dad was flailing with the bottle of sake.

* * *

><p>*Beef Sukiyaki - Sukiyaki is a popular one-pot meal. The main ingredient is thin sliced beef, and it is simmered in skillet with sukiyaki sauce (water, soy sauce, sake, and sugar) and lots of vegetables.<p>

*Hyaku nin giri - Playboy (literal translation: 'man of 100 conquests')

*Yakult Swallows - An official Japanese baseball team based out of Tokyo. They are from the "Central League"

*Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles - An official Japanese baseball team based out of Sendai. the are part of the "Pacific League"


	9. BWAHAHAHAA! Herbivores

**So I'm feeling EVIL!**

So I'm going to tease you all with part of the Midori chapter I'm working on right now.

I fucking love it. This thing is epic, like SUPER EPIC.  
>lol, I accidentally wrote super eric first.<br>So if your name is eric... that was my shout out to you... (shrugs) you're pretty cool I guess.

**ANYWHO!**

Enjoy this immensely. The new chapter will be up soon.  
>And I'll post an extra chapter that has my playlist for MidoriTakeshi with it.

**_Dee_**

p.s. Don't hate on this... there has been no editing on it whatsoever.

* * *

><p>Now this was really bad. The girl was hematophobic, so Tsuna was making her worst nightmare a reality. While this girl and her prissy posse of five were all screaming bloody murder, Gokudera was yelling "Jyuudaime" at the top of his lungs as if the fucker was dead, people in the hallways were running in chaos like there was a school shooting in the process, some kid in the corner was just pointing and laughing at the ketchup-faced girl, Midori and Hana were turning around to see what the hell all the commotion was, and poor Kyoko was all alone in the classroom wondering when everyone would be getting back. The best part of all, was that on a building, not too far from the second story of mass hysteria, was a constantly pissed off and evil overlord of the disciplinary committee who was waking up from his nap. The man was just under the impression that today would be a dismal day with no one to bite, but that assumption was gone now. Getting up from his usual napping spot in one flawless, fluid motion (how the fuck did he keep his jacket on his shoulders while doing that?), the bat toothed overlord was off to fight for justice—one tonfa smack at a time.<p>

It was on like Diddy Kong. Herbivores.


	10. April 24th: A Day The Gods Smiled Upon

**Howdy, Hey, Hi, How you doin?**

So I, like Kekashi Sensei, got lost on the road of life... It was intense.  
>Not really, it's more like I was having a writing funk. And this was a chapter that I really wanted to write well.<p>

And I mean shit... 8,300+ words. You bitches better love me lol.

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>Midori Okamura and Kohaku Okamura are OCs owned by XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot<br>but I own the concepts behind this story.

**So kinda bad news.**

I'm probably going to be slowing on the releases of this story... mainly cause it's a side project that I kinda started on a crazy whim. I'm starting to get more serious with my OC concepts, and I really want to get their stuff written to get this large project started that I have in the works.

I'm not ending it. I really like writing this story, and I have like 8 chapter ideas that I want to write.

But it will also keep going if you give me *requests* (they need to be awesome)

**But other than that.**

Midori and Takeshi will keep getting busy when they can, and I will definitely let you in on it.

I also plan to put an extra (like next chapter) of my "busy bee playlist" for them... It's good stuff.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Comments/Advice are loved.

**Sayonara  
>_Dee_<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside one of the many nurses' offices of Namimori, Midori and Hana are going over their plan once more while everyone else in class 2-A is outside for Gym class. They want to make sure nothing will go wrong—both of their lives depend on it.<p>

Midori scribbles more on the paper they wrote the plan on, "So I will go to your house for a little bit, but when we are heading to the movies…" Her head can't help but spin around the possibility of getting caught.

Hana rolls her eyes, "I know, you're going to sneak over to Takeshi's while I go over to Kyoko's for the night." She wonders if Midori is really ready for this.

"And I'll call my dad and tell him that I'm going with. This will totally work; he doesn't have the number to the Sasagawa's so he will just have to call me—" Midori twiddled the pen between her two fingers, both ends tatting against the paper.

"Or me. He does call me sometimes to get a hold of you, so you will have to answer your phone." Hana crosses her arms and legs in one fluid motion

Midori looks up to Hana, "Shit, that's true. I'll just text him and tell him I'm going to bed early." She bites her lip, 'will that even work?'

Hana raises a brow, "Are you sure that will work?"

"I have no idea. Just got to hope at this point—I'm not backing out of this."

Hana shakes her head, "It's not like Yamamoto knows about this. Save yourself the possible lynching."

Midori took another good look at the paper with her perfectly laid plans for his birthday. They haven't been together for a really long time, but she is sure that if there is anyone she wants to do this with, it's Takeshi. She loves him so much. Her eyes look up to Hana once more, as she rips up the paper in a million little pieces to get rid of her evidence; "No, I love Takeshi. I'm going to do it tonight; it'll be the best birthday present he's ever gotten."

Hana gives her a smirk, slightly jealous that Midori has found love; she still hasn't gotten her stupid date from Ryohei yet. The jerk hasn't even talked to her since he asked. Hana is wondering if Ryohei is even worth her time… she could be going after that hot guy in the cow print right now.

"Well if this is what you really want to do, you know I'll help you out. But if you get caught, I'll kill you!" Hana grabbed Midori's shoulders and shook her playfully.

[Thunk]

The two girls look past the metal and white cloth barrier that is blocking their view to that pervy nurse Dr. Shamal. They better get out quick, or Midori's chastity might be gone within the next three minutes. The doctor doesn't play games.

The two pull their skirts as low as they can go and cross their arms over their chests as they get off the bed to leave. The doctor watches them come to view and can only see how they're trying to play coy with him. 'Those two are looking in need of a breast exam. There could be something serious going on under those thin, white shirts of theirs.'

"Well hello cute students. Is there something wrong with you two?"

Midori and Hana look at each other blankly for a moment, hoping the other had some perfect lie. Midori figured one out:

"Uh, my friend Hana here is having bad cramps, but she wants to go to class and get her stuff to leave. So I'm helping her back to class."

Shamal gives her a lusty smirk and gives Hana that instantaneous raise of both eyebrows, "Well if you want to lay down, I could help you out with those cramps by giving your abdomen a massage." Midori blushed at the idea of Takeshi rubbing her like that. Hana was kind of turned on… She does have a thing for all the wrong guys, especially if they're older.

Hana started answering, "Well if you—"

"No, I think we'll be okay, but thanks anyways," Midori could already see that Hana was falling for the perv's suave speech.

"Hmph, okay then ladies. Just be sure to sign out before you go." Shamal was a little let down. He almost got one of them, but the cranberry one is too smart to get wrapped up in such fallacies.

The two girls looked at each other, realizing that they didn't even sign in to begin with. Midori let Hana sign the clipboard roster that only had names of girls in the school. Shamal was already formulating another plan of attack. With another swig of the beer he was hiding in the large pocket of his lab coat, he watched Midori rest both arms on the desk as she wrote her name on the roster. 'Oh, ohhh…'

Shamal is already launching his attack when—

[TACK]

"_Midori-chan_."

Takeshi couldn't help but say her name with the –chan at the end. He loved irking her like this. Midori looked over to the door with a scrunched face, totally unaware of the 'Big Bad Shamal' who had stopped mid attack to the sound of Takeshi's voice. His twisted hands were even outstretched to wrap around Midori's body for the breast examination of her life. Poor pervert Shamal, no boobies today…

Takeshi seeing Shamal in his attack stance immediately responded, quickly sliding himself over to where Midori was and pulling her towards him by her hips. Everyone but Takeshi was a little thrown off by this, and only the men in the room were aware of the reasons behind it.

A cherry kissed Midori brushed his hands off, "Not at school!"

Shamal gave Takeshi the 'nod;' he knew a happy couple when he saw one.

Midori saw this nod and became confused, 'I totally missed something.' She figured she would ask Takeshi about it later.

Takeshi just gave the nod back, confirming every one of Shamal's dirty assumptions.

Hana was beyond lost in this situation, wondering why she let Midori get her out of that massage… 'Shamal is totally dreamy, mature too.'

Shamal took one more gulp of his beer and threw the can out the window. Little did he know that in the exact location of his can's landing trajectory was a little cow named Lambo-san looking for Tsuna and 'Stupidera.' The little cow was hiding back here, trying to hold in the pee that was begging to come out. And you would think that ridiculous afro he rocks would protect that noggin' of his, but the little cow happened to see a cloud that looked like one of his favorite candies. So the little cow was pegged right in the face with an almost full beer can that caused him to pee his pants. The trembling little cow was leaking out of his onesie and his little eyeballs; the puddle was humungous.

"Tolerate…"

* * *

><p>Hana, Midori, and Takeshi all watched the doctor shuffle drunkenly to the closet full of panties, lube, and porno mags and come back to them holding a large cardboard box. The three all looked at each other curiously as Shamal then announced, "Today is sex-awareness day. Be safe kids." He pushed the box closer to them to reveal that is was stuffed with millions upon millions of colorful, smiley-faced condoms. They all blushed.<p>

Shamal could see that none of them were going to grab the fuckers themselves, so he proceeded to give each of them a handful. He made sure to slyly throw a wink in with Hana's; she was officially over Ryohei. Shamal was her cream of the crop. Midori and Takeshi could easily see the breaking news occurring in front of them. Takeshi decided it was time to remind Ryohei of that date. Hana is an ally; he can't let an ally get an STD.

Shamal was about to start hitting on Hana, but stopped to the loud explosion that occurred outside, smoke now crawling up the windows. They all shared a moment of awkward silence from the unknown blast. Five points for the headshot, Shamal.

The silence would have continued for god knows how long, but one of the many condoms that Midori became the proud owner of fell out of her hand. She stuffed the others in her skirt pocket while scratching her head and chuckling it off. Takeshi bent down and decided to claim it, 'I'll probably use this sometime. They are pretty convenient when masturbating. They make me not need the tissues.' Midori watched Takeshi grab it, looking back up to see Shamal giving her a suggestive look. It made her shiver. She thought Dr. Shamal was too creepy—random clown in the mall creepy.

* * *

><p>Takeshi, who told them that he had to talk to his 'baseball coach', parted. This left Midori and Hana heading back to the classroom alone for lunch. Midori could easily understand that Takeshi was probably off to see Ryohei in lieu of Hana's so called 'fated' meeting with Dr. Shamal. Like Takeshi said before, he doesn't let allies get STDs.<p>

Without thinking about it, the two girls began to talk about Midori's night that she had ahead of her. What the two didn't realize, that was Tsuna and Gokudera were walking behind them, and they could hear it all:

Hana lightly elbowed Midori; "It's pretty convenient that you and Yamamoto got all those condoms just now."

Tsuna was thinking, 'C-c-condoms?'

Gokudera could only flinch in surprise.

Midori smiled and pushed her back, "Shhh! Jeeze, I don't need the world knowing that!"

Hana laughed, "Relax, no one is listening to us. But man, that Shamal… That's the guy for me."

Gokudera and Tsuna looked at each other thinking, 'Hana is definitely on drugs.' It's not a wrong assumption necessarily (seriously, Shamal?), but the god honest truth is that Hana is just foolish and desperate for love.

Midori just rolled her eyes, "Ryohei is a better match; Shamal is icky and smells like booze." He had the nickname of _Trident Chlamydia_ for a while. There was _Dr. Syphilis_ too for some time...

Gokudera wondered how Hana could be attracted to the idiot lawn head one second, and the perverted nurse the next. It is a confusing concept for many.

Hana sighed, "I don't want to even think about Ryohei… But back to you and the birthday boy: what do you think will happen between you guys tonight?"

The boys thought, 'it's Yamamoto's birthday?' These are some terrible friends you got, Takeshi.

Midori's face reddened slightly as she muttered out, "I'm going all the way tonight… I want to give my virginity to him."

Gokudera and Tsuna both looked at each other in shock. Not only was it Takeshi's birthday, but he was also losing his virginity. Gokudera was appalled, 'That stupid baseball freak is more concerned with baseball and getting laid than being loyal to Jyuudaime. This is just another reason why only I can be the right-hand man!' His face was now scrunched cutely while he clenched his fist close to his chest. He surely was, the only man suitable to stalk the tenth for the rest of his days. Tsuna looked over to Gokudera's expression and wasn't too sure what to think of it; he was looking pretty creepster too.

On the other hand, Tsuna was just amazed at Yamamoto's swagger, 'Hai, he and Midori-san are so mature. I couldn't even imagine doing anything like that with Kyoko…" Tsuna first just shook his head in misery of his 'loser-ness.' But then in that one second afterwards, he tried to imagine Kyoko naked. The kid fainted with a killer nosebleed that spurt five feet across the hallway and on some girl's face.

Now this was really bad. The girl was hematophobic—Tsuna just made her worst nightmare a reality. While this girl and her prissy posse of five were all screaming bloody murder, Gokudera was yelling "Jyuudaime" at the top of his lungs as if the fucker was dead, people in the hallways were running in chaos like there was a school shooting in the process, some kid in the corner was just pointing and laughing at the ketchup-faced girl, Midori and Hana were turning around to see what the hell all the commotion was, and poor Kyoko was all alone in the classroom wondering when everyone would be getting back. The best part of all, was that on a building not too far from the second story of mass hysteria, was a constantly pissed off and evil overlord of the disciplinary committee who was waking up from his nap. The man was just under the impression that today would be a dismal day with no one to bite, but that assumption was gone now. Getting up from his usual napping spot in one flawless, fluid motion (how the fuck did he keep his jacket on his shoulders while doing that?), the bat toothed overlord was off to fight for justice—one tonfa smack at a time.

It was on like Diddy Kong. Herbivores.

* * *

><p>Observing everything going on, Hana was beyond curious how this hallway turned into such a mob scene so quickly. And why was no-good Tsuna lying on the ground passed out with ketchup all over him? Poor Hana doesn't know a tragedy when she sees one.<p>

Although Hana was not seeing the problem here, Midori and Gokudera were. Gokudera was looking at his beloved Jyuudaime with those sparkly eyes, thinking that this might actually be the end. The kid did loose a lot of blood with that extreme nosebleed. I mean shit; the fucker shot five feet! But Midori was looking overhead, wonder how the fuck Gokudera was doing that with his eyes and what the hell happened to Tsuna. Midori and Gokudera both inspected the trail of blood that trailed over to the still screaming blonde that was rolling around on the ground in the midst of a severe panic attack.

Gokudera screamed, "You tried to kill Jyuudaime! I know it! I'll fucking kill you!" Mother hen Hayato—always jumpin' the gun.

Midori grabbed him, "You think the girl over there rolling around screaming in a pool of blood tried to kill Tsuna who obviously isn't dead?"

Gokudera smacked her hand off him, "Don't touch me Berry Hentai!" Now he did it…

"FUCK OFF SILVER HAIRED STUPID FACE!'

Midori kicked his shin as hard as she could and tromped off. Gokudera dropped to the ground holding his shin in agony of Midori's very strong kick. And to top if off, Hana still wasn't sure what the hell happened, but she knew seeing Gokudera getting kicked in the shin made this all way funnier. She chuckled and followed the huffed Midori.

This left three on the ground, with one really creepy kid pointing and laughing at them all in the corner.

* * *

><p>While this was going on, Takeshi was walking into the boxing clubroom again. This was attempt number two on helping his ally. 'Shamal?' Takeshi shivers for Hana, 'Ryohei is a way better match.' The door thumps behind him like last time, and Ryohei is nowhere to be found.<p>

"Ryohei?" Takeshi asked in an offbeat tone

Not a sound in return.

"Anyone here?" Takeshi's eyes rolled around the room curiously

Not a peep.

Takeshi just shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

Ryohei not in the boxing club's clubroom? Weird, yo.

* * *

><p>Takeshi decided that he didn't want to waste his whole lunch hour looking for the boxing freak, and started heading back to the classroom to eat that bento Midori made for him today. He was so happy that she surprised him with it this morning; he's never even mentioned his birthdate to her. This also made Midori singing happy birthday this morning as she was giving Takeshi a handjob in the equipment room pretty exciting. And birthday head too? Takeshi was feeling pretty awesome today.<p>

So the happy baseball boy walked with a hop in his step towards his school building while an evil overlord was on his warpath in the same direction. Takeshi was completely unaware of the overlord's presence from his happiness and the conversation he was having with the baseball gods, about possible help in getting a chance of _going all the _way with Midori soon. Despite that, to miss such a massive and dark aura that Hibari exudes? Ridiculous. He's probably suffering from sparkly eyes.

Either way Takeshi jumps the last three steps to hit the second level, and immediately bumps into a vexed Midori. Not knowing how mad she is or of the evil that lurks behind him, Takeshi wraps his arms around Midori and twists her around while saying, "Mi-do-ri-chan!" He didn't know why, but he loved calling her that now. The baseball freak knows that part of the reason is that it nettle's Midori to no end (it reminds her of dinner with her parents), and he thinks it just sounds really cute. Look at that Takeshi, so in love. Be jealous bitches.

But Midori was not in the mood to be called –chan, "Bah! Stop it Takeshi!" she pushed him off.

She totally killed Takeshi's happy buzz, "Uhh, ok…" He let her go, "You okay?"

Her glare that was only meant for Gokudera now shot him, "No I'm not! I'm freaking being called a hentai by your friends! What do they know?" Takeshi went from the birthday house, to the doghouse.

His eyes slid to the left, "Uhh…"

"Busy bees. Do you need to be bitten?"

Takeshi and Midori both looked behind Takeshi to see the evil overlord glaring at them suggestively. Takeshi really didn't like where this birthday was going. Great going Tsuna—way to fuck up things for the birthday boy. You just _had_ to think about Kyoko naked.

But Midori was not in the mood for this guy too, "Will you just go away? We are busy and have done nothing wrong."

Midori just signed her death wish; Takeshi could only close his eyes and grit his teeth from his feisty girlfriend's crass nature. 'Ugh, there goes the birthday buzz…'

Hibari cocked an eyebrow, "Insubordinate behavior towards any member of the disciplinary committee is against school rules—expect to be bitten—crabby cocotte."

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Takeshi may not have been happy with Midori starting a fight with Hibari, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let the evil overlord call his Midori-chan a whore.

"Oh, the other busy bee wants to be bitten as well?" Hibari's was becoming happier about this day by the second. His devil grin was now joining the show.

"Ciaossu Hibari." Reborn was sitting on the stair's railing.

"Hello Baby." Hibari stopped; he always enjoyed the Baby's company.

"There's a suspicious student cackling at some idiots down the hall."

Hibari's glance shifted from the baby to Midori and Takeshi. Hibari really wanted to bite them for their distasteful actions he caught them doing in the past, but he could hear that herbivore cackling down the hallway. He will have to bite them another time. Discipline comes before pleasure.

Pity the woman that marries such a man; she will never get sex.

Hibari coolly began his stride towards the heckling herbivore in the corner, leaving the busy bees, Reborn, and Hana in an awkward situation by the stairs. Hana was itching from the baby's presence, Midori was glaring at Takeshi, Takeshi was being reminded that he's in the doghouse, and Reborn was playing the RFG (Random Fucking Guy) on the stair-railing card. Hana, deciding that the itchiness wasn't worth watching this argument, trotted off after giving Midori a slight tap and wave goodbye. She figured watching Hibari do some justice would be pretty fun to watch too. Midori was glad Hana left; this was about to get ugly.

This left Takeshi, Midori, and Reborn at the stairwell in tension-filled silence. Midori was green on the handling such a situation, but that doesn't mean she was letting the birthday boy off the hook. His friends obviously knew something, and she wasn't happy about it at all:

"Takesh—"

"A good mafia wife knows when to hold her tongue. She also knows that arguments should always be done behind closed doors." Reborn now stood himself up and was pressing his suit in place.

Takeshi didn't really like Reborn butting in, "Baby, I don—"

"But a good Mafia man knows there can't be secrets between him and the wife."

Reborn may not have let Midori's actions slide on this one, but he thought Takeshi had a good lesson to learn too. Way to play devil's advocate. After a small nod, the baby left to go smack his precious student awake. The bell for the lunch hour was sounding it's end, and Reborn was finding that he was the most disappointed in that retard Tsuna. I'm thinking Shamal would too; he wouldn't see a need in giving him any condoms.

* * *

><p>The most interesting part of this whole lunch hour that passed was where Ryohei was. It's surprising to say, but that intense guy was having the most extreme school nap of his life. Sprawled out on his desk like a bear in the middle of winter, Ryohei was sleeping so hard and sound that he the mass panic that occurred right outside his classroom (Tsuna and Gokudera were right in front of his classroom's door) didn't even rouse him in the slightest. Kid can sleep like a fucking rock.<p>

But like I said before, this was most extreme school nap of his life. This nap has literally caused him to miss three class periods and lunch, and two of those classes had quizzes. His Kyoko-chan won't be happy about that one. Despite this, we all know that he won't care, but we won't know why. Not till I tell you, at least. Don't worry; I'm getting there.

This extreme nap, that had him sprawled on the desk like a bear, made him miss 3 periods and lunch, and also manifested a drool pool from his mouth bigger than a damn cheeseburger's circumference, was a dream that could be called _the ultimate extreme_. It was a dream that was too intense for history texts… this was action flick stuff.

Since Ryohei is not the type to be consumed with details, I can only tell you that he was in utter awe of his unknown motorcycling skills, secret agent skills, and bangin' chicks skills. Never ever had Ryohei felt so extreme in a dream; it's not everyday that you get to blow up a building with your bare fist, but Ryohei did. And it was EXTREME! This dream literally almost made him jazz his pants. Wait, I think he did.

Yeah, he did.

Although the guy had jazzed pants, he woke up feeling so extreme that he literally jumped out of his chair, flipping the desk over and freaking out all the ghosts that were hanging out with him. Lets not forget that all the class left during the mass panic, so these were real ghosts being terrified by an idiot such as Ryohei. They have to be lousiest excuses of ghosts in existence. Either way, Ryohei was jazzed and the ghosts were scared. Ryohei needed to recruit some boxing club members with this jazz and funk he was feeling from his ultimate extreme dream. He would do it as if he were to die.

Man, that must be some intense jazz and funk.

* * *

><p>Midori and Takeshi were watching Reborn leave and wondering what to even say in response of everything that just happened. Midori was feeling bad, realizing that she was taking all her anger out on Takeshi. It was Gokudera she was mad at, not him. Not yet anyways. And Takeshi was thinking that maybe it was time to tell Midori about what Tsuna and Gokudera saw at the Take Sushi. 'Damn, on my birthday? I was wanting to invite her over later too. She won't want to come over after that.' Takeshi was still trying to decide if he should tell her, when that thought train was stopped by Midori hugging him tight:<p>

"I'm sorry. I took my anger out on you. I'm mad at Gokudera, not you. And today's your birthday too… I'm a terrible girlfriend." Midori was giving Takeshi a cute, pouty face, hoping it would make him forgive her.

Takeshi gave a glance to the ceiling, knowing that this had to be some 'baseball gods' work. Looking down at Midori's cute expression, he grinned; "It's okay Midori-chan."

Her pout quickly scrunched in a cranky manner, making Takeshi just laugh at her. Yes, just laugh it all away, and Midori will never guess that she was actually on to something big less than 2 minutes ago. He just kept laughing and tugged Midori down towards the crime scene.

Looking ahead, a surprised baseball freak asked, "Whoa, what happened?"

Midori was wearing a confused expression too, "I really don't know. Hana and I were talking one minute, then everyone started screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. It was crazy. Then I turn around and Tsuna's on the ground passed out, and a girl across from him is covered in blood and screaming bloody murder."

"Whoa." Takeshi didn't even have a response to that. 'I should've just stayed with Midori and Hana.'

The two walk ahead, watching Hibari laying his five kilograms of justice on the once heckling herbivore. We could call him tattered tofu at this point; the kid was a silken mess. Their glances both shift to Hana, who was watching it all with a smug smirk planted on her lips as her hands crossed matter-of-factly over her chest. Hana was feeling powerful just being an observer to Hibari's will; let's hope she's not falling in love him too.

Then out of nowhere, a door slams open, and out races a boxing freak who unknowingly charges out the door and runs into Hana. The girl flopped like a dead fish. Too bad Ryohei was too jazzed to notice that or the drool that was still on his face. All that guy could see was a boy wielding a pair of tonfas and showing some guy who's more extreme. Ryohei found his possible recruit.

Ryohei gave a maximum point to Hibari and exclaimed, "YOU WITH THE SUPERIOR MANLINESS! YOU MUST JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!'

Hibari pulled his tonfas back and raised a brow to him, "No."

Ryohei smirked, "I see. We'll just have to settle this like real men then." He then cracked his knuckles in excitement.

Midori and Takeshi just took a second to look at each other with blank expressions, and race ahead to help Hana and save the boxing guy from possible doom.

* * *

><p>Takeshi and Midori made a short and sweet parting as Hana waited impatiently. Hana was not happy about this day at all anymore: getting jipped out of her massage, having to hang around kids, and then getting knocked around by her old crush? She was considering lesbianism (watch out Kyoko!). Takeshi felt bad that Hana had to wait, but wasn't letting Midori leave without getting a kiss from her since this was the last he would see of her today. Midori was burning up inside from her perfectly laid plans that were now in action. It was only a matter of time until it was her, Takeshi, and her pocket full of condoms. Look at that girl go. Takeshi then ran back to his friends, and Midori left with Hana to go buy some last minute stuff before her night really got started.<p>

Quickly and concisely, the two girls rummaged around the lingerie store and found the perfect under armor for her battle that was only hours away at this point. After trying it on and having a good five minutes of deep blushing and fantasizing in the dressing room, she paid the ladies and ran out of there more embarrassed than when she walked in. Hana was wondering if she was ready for this.

After this, Midori then raced to her house with Hana and got herself ready for her 'sleepover.' Kohaku Okamura was a little curious as too why Midori was acting especially… bubbly? He just shook his head, hoping that Takeshi wasn't getting any closer to his 100 conquests. 'God forbid if he ever touches my little Midori…" His eyes were snapped shut, shaking the plate and sudsy sponge in his hands. He was now thinking he needed a drink. 'Where's that whiskey Aoi brought me home?' Yes Kohaku, drink that cynical edge away. He cleaned the dish in his hands and quickly made himself a drink. That Takeshi was too much for him.

Takeshi just sneezed while walking with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Lambo to the Sawada house. Lambo made it a mission to point out the booger that was hanging out of Takeshi's nostril. He never felt more inclined than ever to peg the kid with another baseball, but hid it with one of his monster grins.

Midori and Hana were still in Midori's room, getting her bag packed while hearing a glass tack against a table or counter downstairs at a pretty quick rate. They didn't know, but Kohaku was getting tore up from the floor up. He didn't know 'killing that cynical edge' had a three-drink limit; he was already at five. The girls just looked at each other, curious of the sound, and shrugged their shoulders. They had their own issues—like making it to school tomorrow.

The two ran down the stairs to try and avoid a talk with Kohaku, but were easily stopped by the drunken daddy:

"My little Midooorii. Where areee you going!" Kohaku was stumbling over to his favorite little girl, holding drink number eight.

Hana was wide-eyed; she's never seen Okamura-san wasted.

Midori said in a nervous tone, "Uhh, out to the movies like I told you a few days ago…" She cleverly slid her backpack to Hana while saying this, making it look like it belonged to her.

Kohaku gave her a blank expression, wearing a thoughtless frown, "Oh. Well you be a good girl… and you stay away from that Takeshi." He gives her the 'Popeye' look, leaning in closer to her face, "I don't know about that guy… he's no good." His spicy breath was making Midori gag.

But she just nodded, "Ok Dad. I'll try and do that." She looked to Hana with a 'wtf!' Then looking back at her Dad with a smile, "I love you and I'll see you later!"

"Okay sweetie. Beeee safe!" He gave her a kool-aid smile while hugging her and kissing her cheek.

The two girls made a mad dash for the door before Kohaku could try and start rambling to them about anything. Out the door, Midori started thinking that her Dad being drunk will probably help this plan out. He always passes out early when he drinks. Hana looked over, catching Midori's stealthy grin. 'Maybe she is ready for this…'

* * *

><p>Takeshi was now walking into the Take Sushi, turning the lights on and heading to the kitchen for some milk to drink with this bento he didn't get to eat at lunch. He would have said hey to Tsuyoshi first, but remembered his Dad apologizing to him this morning for having a catering job to do this evening. Takeshi wasn't mad about it, this was just going to be a simple night of video games and porn. Thank god he got all those condoms today.<p>

With his snack ready, he walked over to the bar and set everything down quickly. He had forgotten to put up the closed sign and lock the door, but he's learned his lesson on that one. His let out a small smirk and shook his head to the thought. Once at the door, Takeshi was startled by the door swinging open as he was attempting to lock it.

"Uwah!" Takeshi jumped slightly.

"Is it a bad time?"

With her hands crossed behind her back, Midori ducked her head and was giving him a cute smirk. Takeshi couldn't believe her impeccable timing. Little did he know, that every mafia wife has impeccable timing. Reborn was giving her a passing grade for this one.

"Midori? What are you doing here?" Takeshi wasn't trying to be mean, but he was pretty curious since he knew that she had plans tonight.

She rolled her eyes, "Well I made these plans to come see my boyfriend on his birthday, but I'm guessing—"

He pulled her inside, locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Takeshi didn't need to hear anymore; he was now thinking that his Midori-chan was too cunning. Slightly biting his lip, he cupped the back of her neck and pressed his mouth against hers. Unable to stop her simper, Midori couldn't slip her tongue in his mouth like she wanted. But she was content just giving Takeshi pecks, letting her tongue trace on his lips while letting his hand run all over body ravenously. Takeshi was enjoying this 'birthday boy' concept immensely. He was going to take advantage of it every year from now on.<p>

Finally pulling away, Takeshi picked Midori up to straddle on him and started carrying her to the bedroom. Midori found his aggression to be such a turn on, but couldn't help but notice the bento she made him on the bar.

"Why's my bento on the bar?"

Takeshi looked at her and grinned, " I was going to eat it."

"You could still eat it you know?" She was giving him a confused smile.

He cocked a brow, "Why? I have something better to eat with you here."

Midori could only bite her lip in anticipation.

Takeshi chuckled and started racing up the steps.

You would think Takeshi has done this before with how awesomely he opened his door while holding Midori and making out with her at the same time. That Takeshi, such a sex stud. Midori definitely found a keeper. But walking in his room, Takeshi immediately realized how dirty it was. His only thought was 'shit' as Midori stopped and looked around, noticing what a mess his room was. She laughed, "Is it always like this?"

Takeshi didn't say anything, but let a guilty expression give him away.

Midori giggled, "Like I care. It was obvious that you always cleaned before I came over."

"Really?" Takeshi tilted his head.

"Yeah. Now lets get back to your birthday." Midori adjusted herself on him.

"Okay."

With the bed being the only thing that was really clean, Takeshi threw her on top of it, watching her bounce up and down from the recoil as he slipped his shirt off. Midori was too turned on watching him to even do anything. This would be a good thing later. Takeshi noticed her watching and decided to go with it, letting her gaze at him unbuckle his belt and drop the pants. Midori was still too turned on to move. She was already getting wet as Takeshi was now crawling on top of her and running his hand up her skirt.

Looking at her legs, "You know, I really like the way your legs look in skirts."

Midori could only chuckle, "I think you'd like what's under the skirt more… under my shirt too." Takeshi knew a hint when he heard one.

Biting his lip, Takeshi immediately let his fingers fumble on the buttons of her skirt and shirt, ripping them off to reveal the lingerie she was wearing. Takeshi's boxers were totally pitching a tent. Midori blushed deeply watching Takeshi gape at the emerald green demi bra and matching thong that were overlaid with black lace. His eyes that had a slight beam of excitement now were smoldering in desire. Takeshi was going to try and go all the way with Midori; he wanted it more than ever now.

"Happy Birthday?" Midori smiled with a suggestive look

The bra popped off.

Midori let out a soft gasp from Takeshi's mouth licking and sucking on her nipples, but took the chance to slip his boxers off with her toes. She would have just used her hands, but her favorite baseball guy was feeling very feisty and really was enjoying the idea of holding her down as he had his way. Midori didn't mind this at all; she liked was feeling his dick pop up and hit her thigh as she got the boxers down more. The smack made Takeshi jolt; his head was already throbbing. He wanted to rub Midori's cum on him.

Having this desire, Takeshi stopped playing with Midori's breasts and started to trail light kisses, bites, and lick all over her abdomen. He loved watching her squirm from the sensation. And Midori could only wriggle and writhe from Takeshi's mouth of surprises, taking his precious time to get lower and lower—his final destination being her most precious spot. She was so wet; she wanted his tongue swirling inside her… and his dick too. Her face blushed deeper from the thought as Takeshi was pulling down her thong.

"Mmm Takeshi… please. Mmm, don't tease me anymore."

He stopped to look at her, "But it's fun Midori-chan." He gave her clit a soft lick, "Is that what you want?'

Her body shivered in delight, threshing slightly from surprise, "Mmmyess."

His gives her a devilish smirk, now knowing how he will continue his game.

He lets his wet tongue start laying small, soft licks all over his favorite place as Midori fidgets to every riff his tongue made on her lips. Her moans made his dick throb harder and spit a little. This continued until Midori couldn't take anymore. At this point, her head was buzzing in her lust and her body wanted him to please her. So fully utilizing her body again, she pushed his head down closer to her clit with het foot. Takeshi was beyond impressed; his Midori is so flexible.

Seeing how bad Midori wanted it, Takeshi finally started really giving her the licks she wanted. Her back arched to the shock of his teeth lightly nibbling on her and his mouth sucking her clit at the right pressure. She was getting close already from how much of her desire had lumped inside her from his teasing; her anticipation had literally almost drove her insane. Takeshi could see how close she was from the way her body was tossing and turning under his hands' restraint, and he liked it so much—but he had to let her go now.

Midori felt one of her arms come free from Takeshi dirty pleasure and slide inside her so easily. She let her eyes rolled into back of her head and began to bite her lip to Takeshi's fingers thrusting inside her so quickly. Midori couldn't even try to hold in her moan as she came all over Takeshi's face, her whole body tensing to his tongue that wouldn't stop rolling over her clit as her wetness began to coat his hand surreptitiously.

Takeshi was beyond excited from this alone. It would feel so good rubbing her cum all over his dick. He couldn't admit to Midori, but he just wanted to smash himself inside right now. His friend was just begging for a peek—all his friend needed was a peek. But he just watched Midori's face as she was consumed in the aftermath of her orgasm, trying to ready herself to please him just as much. Her hand was reaching for her skirt.

"What are you doing, my Midori-chan." He was watching her hand wander around his bed.

She looked down to him and smiled, "It's a secret." She shot him a wink, finding her pocket.

"Tell me." Takeshi was extremely curious as to what his busy bee was up to.

"Nope." She led him closer to her mouth with her legs

While Takeshi crawled up to her mouth, his mind was a little too lost in his hand that was rubbing his dick with Midori's cum to notice her slide the condom closer, leaving it under hand. She pushed her mouth against his, feeling his pant blow into her mouth. Her cum made his dick feel so good. She took advantage of the moment, flipping Takeshi under her.

Takeshi was so turned on by his Midori, that he didn't really find a reason to stop rubbing himself in front of her until she placed her hand on top of his. A gentle, "Stop," escaped her mouth. Confused, he stopped only to see the condom that was now sliding on top of his dick. 'Holy fucking shit. She is sneaky as hell.' A dopey smirk appeared on his face as Midori was giving him a serious, vulnerable expression. She was scared as fuck right now, nervous too.

Straddled on top of him, Takeshi watched as Midori raised her body up with her blush darkening a little more. She didn't know what to do from here. Well, she did, but she couldn't find the umph to do it. 'Oh my god, I'm freaking hesitating! Crap!' Midori was getting embarrassed.

"Midori, are you ready?" Takeshi let out a nervous sigh.

She bit her lip and gave a small nod.

His desire took over as he gripped her thighs while taking a last breath. Midori's muscles inside her were clenching. "Ahh, hold on! I'm nervous!" She cupped her face, letting her eyes peak out between her fingers. Takeshi decided to use one of his hands to move her hands away and pull her in for a deep kiss as he gently her hips down. The kiss didn't last though; Midori let out a soft, chopped moan from the feeling of her insides opening up so much and Takeshi could only let out a gasp to how hot it was in there. Getting her halfway down his shaft, he let out a deep groan. Midori was digging her nails into his back.

He led her up, only to lead her back down; it felt so much better. The heat was so pleasurable that it felt as if it almost a sin to him, but he wanted it so much more. Midori could only moan at this indescribable mix of pain and pleasure that was running through her body, telling her to not stop. She couldn't stop herself from letting out small, feminine-like grunts to his dick going deeper with every time he led her back down. Her head was spinning; Takeshi's was too.

Eventually Takeshi laid himself down and watched Midori take the lead of sliding herself up and down his dick, deep pants escaping each time his got all the way to the bottom. His eyes were so heavy with lust that it was a war just to keep them open while his Midori's breasts bounced from how much she was speeding up. His dick had officially met heaven.

Midori's legs were zinging with tiny nukes of adrenaline, as her most precious spot was no longer feeling any pain from him. But her head was spinning so much that she placed her hands on his stomach for support. This made Takeshi groan so deeply, her unexpected touch sent waves throughout his body. He wanted her on top of him, but closer. So placing one hand on her waist, making her twitch, he pulled her hands up his body. Midori wasn't really sure what the hell was going on, and her hands slid faster than expected against his chest that was lightly covered in sweat. She almost crashed into him, but caught herself in time. Takeshi was pretty startled, but glad she saved herself; he was too wrapped up in the heat of her sex to react.

What's worse is that this sex has been so intense and mind-wrapping that Tsuyoshi's arrival has just come to light. So in engrossed in the moment, Takeshi and Midori didn't hear Tsuyoshi enter the Take Sushi, making sure he yelled a hello to his son. There was no response. 'Hmmm, it's only 10pm. There's no way he's in bed now. I'll go check his room.' If Tsuyoshi had noticed that his son left a full glass of milk, a bento, and a bag that had the name Midori on the bar, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Tsuyoshi hummed loudly to himself and opened Takeshi's door saying, "Happy birthday Takeshi!"

* * *

><p>The Midori was trying to push herself down on Takeshi's dick harder in her new position, but was finding new muscles in her legs that obviously weren't up to the challenge. Despite how much she was enjoying the closeness to Takeshi, feeling his hot breath and arduous sweat, she straightened her self back up to straddle him and ride him harder than she had before.<p>

Takeshi couldn't take how gushy and hot it was inside her; it was like a furnace that was only millimeters away from burning him alive in there. He was getting close. But this feeling of otherworldly pleasure switched to instantaneous panic from the sounds of his doorknob being fumbled. Looking at Midori's face covered in trepidation, his hand instinctively grabbed his comforter and threw it over Midori as the door opened:

"Happy birthday Takeshi!"

"OH MY GOD!" Midori shrieked, clenching on to the comforter and ducking into Takeshi's chest.

"DAD!"

Tsuyoshi, who for one second could easily grasp the situation in front of him, shut the door in the exact moment it became fully open. He knew that it was time to start knocking on his son's door before entering. But as embarrassed as he felt for ruining his son's obviously moment, he couldn't help but be a dad too:

Leaning against the door, "Takeshi, are you using a condom?"

There was a moment of silence before Takeshi muttered back, "Yeah…"

"That's my boy."

Tsuyoshi would sleep well tonight. His son became a man, and he did it with style formally known as Durex. Takeshi and Midori on the other hand…. Eh, who knows? But Tsuyoshi let his step down the stairs echo loud enough for the two to hear that he wouldn't disturb them any longer. Turning the radio on at the decent volume, he gave his sushi shop one last clean over before heading to bed. What a great Dad.

Midori was on the verge of tears as her and Takeshi heard Tsuyoshi's footsteps wander down the stairs; the sounds of a radio following soon after. Takeshi was feeling pretty bummed too. He knew the sex was over. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he even wanted to attempt trying to get Midori going again. Let's just say that Takeshi was a smart boy not to try. Very smart.

Looking at the door, he stopped, taking notice of the shaking comforter above him. With a small pull of it, he saw his Midori-chan as a blubbering mess; she looked too cute to him like this. She has one of those rare 'cute crying faces.' She can thank the cranberry gods for that one. Takeshi let out a small chuckle and decided that the rest of the night could easily be called cuddle time. Midori was happy for this; who doesn't want to cuddle with the hot baseball guy?

* * *

><p>The next morning:<p>

Midori nervously treaded downstairs behind Takeshi's happy stride. Even though the night ended pretty crappy, that baseball guy was happy about how everything turned out before the walk-in. He was even happier that he convinced Midori to try again this morning—which was awesome. Midori couldn't stand the thought of seeing Tsuyoshi after something so embarrassing happened, but her sex buzz was still in gear and keeping her slightly confident. Sex buzz is the best buzz, believe it.

Once in the store front of the Yamamoto residence, there was a moment of silence between the three. Midori was already sweating bullets, Takeshi was feeling pretty awesome still, and Tsuyoshi felt like he felt on any other day. Well, he was still feeling a little proud of that manly son of his too. Noticing that Midori couldn't even spare him a glance, Tsuyoshi decided to clear the silence, imparting some honesty:

Looking at the two, "I'm sorry for disrupting you two last night; I should've knocked. I'm going to buy you a lock for your door while you're at school today Takeshi."

Takeshi gave his dad a shit-eating grin, "Thanks dad." Takeshi's getting way more sex with that lock on his door.

Midori was so embarrassed with everything that she was hearing, that her gaze stayed firmly fixed on the ground. The two looked at her, hoping for a response, but they weren't getting one even if they started prying teeth out. Midori face only reddened with every second she stood there. 'Oh my god! I just want to leave! Takeshi!'

"And Midori?" Tsuyoshi called to her. She gave him a small glance; "You're welcome here anytime. Take good care of Takeshi." Takeshi blushed with that last part.

She ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Hematophobic - fear of blood<p>

-Song to jam to during the sex? Wolfmother - Minds Eye  
>badass, muthafuckin' song yo!<p>

*What was Tsuyoshi humming to so loudly he couldn't hear the sounds of sex? Queen - We are the Champions  
>What a fucking champ.<p> 


	11. Busy Bee Playlist

**Alrighty Kids.**

Wanted to give you guys a taste of all the stuff I've been jamming to while writing my lemonade

I kept it simple by only writing the song and artist.  
><span>Example:<span> Song Title - Artist/Band

If you'd like to help finding any of this stuff... pm me

**Enjoy, _Dee_**

* * *

><p>Shade - Portugal The Man [think chapter 4]<p>

red rabbits - The Shins

I Don't Break You Down (Juicy J vs The Thermals) - The Hood Internet

Volunteers – Megafaun

Shadowplay - The Killers

A Beautiful Mine (Theme Music from Mad Men) - RJD2

Brake Your Bones - Kill Paradise

Dirtywhirl - TV on the Radio

Can You Hear My Kids Now (Lil Kim vs MGMT) - The Hood Internet

Front Row – Metric

It's A Living Thing – ELO

I Turn My Camera On - Spoon [i think of chapter 3]

Fancy Footwork (Crookers Remix) - Chromeo

Beautiful – Moby

Dougie Vision (Cali Swag District vs Toro Y Moi) - The Hood Internet

Such Great Heights (Iron and Wine cover) - The Postal Service [amazing cover for this song]

Innocence (Mark Stent Mix) – Bjork

Zdarlight (Axwell Bootleg by R O'Bass2) - Digitalism

Happy Up Here – Royskopp

Satin Chic – Goldfrapp

Nothing But Green Lights - Tom Vek

Dangerous - Ying Yang Twins Ft. Wyclef

Meo Blodnasir - Sigur Ros

At Last I Am Free - Pretty Lights

Just Wanna Dance Yrself Clean (Jay-Z vs LCD Soundsystem) - The Hood Internet

Dutty Disagreements (Sean Kingston x Nicki Minaj x Stewrat) - The Hood Internet

Babel - Massive Attack

Triumphant - Röyksopp

Minds eye – Wolfmother [the sex song for last chapter]

C&P 2010 Antenna Farm Records - Sugar & Gold

Hide and Seek - Imogen Heap

Blue Chair - Morcheeba

Remind Me (Someone Else's Radi – Royksopp

Five to One - The Doors

You Never Had It So Good - Rjd2 [I think of Takeshi for this one]

Down Down Down – Digitalism [Playground fun on chapter one]

Small Plans - RJD2

Textbook Love - Fleet Foxes [just reminds me of the relationship in a cute way]

Killer Queen 3:02 Queen Greatest Hits I Blues 100 4

Sprawl Of Glass (Arcade Fire vs Blondie) - The Hood Internet

The Pains Of Going Hammer (Soulja Boy vs The Pains Of Being Pure At Heart) - The Hood Internet

No Hands x Crystal Castles - The Hood Internet x Waka Flocka Flame

Ring Finger - RJD2

Vapours – Islands [most amazing literary reference to sex in a song, ever]

Available - Moving Units


	12. Swimming for the Win

**Konichiwa Bitches**

is the name of a really awesome song by an artist named "Robyn."  
>You should check it out.<p>

**News:**

So some bad news... I'm cutting down the amount of chapters I have left. I thinking Midori and Takeshi have about 4 chapters left. I will try to make them beyond amazing.

To be honest... I have a more amazingKHR series I want to start about an aussie OC that is off to Nami to get some serious doodle action going. He's so cool.

_Oh yeahh... and to that anonymous flame I got...** pfft! Lol.**_

**Other than that...**

Everyone should read these series:

Bite of the Mafia - by Ausumist (the main character is too awesome... )

Il Nostro Amore - by Maiokoe (omg... a really interesting series. very novel)

-definitely should give those a try-

**And for the required:**

[I do not own any KHR characters] Midori Okamura is an OC that is owned by XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot

The story concepts are owned by mwah.

comments/advice are loved.

**Hope you enjoy**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>Standing in Namimori's large pool—Hana, Kyoko, and Midori all watch Tsuna's swimming practice with the other girls in the class. Midori can't help but feel bad for the kid who is stuck doing kicking exercises on the edge of the pool because the swim coach thinks he sucks, and Hana is just glad to have someone to pick fun at. She thinks this, unaware of how much of an easy target she is considering her taste in men. Dr. Shamal—seriously? While those two girls are in their own respective thoughts, Kyoko watches her no-good crush in a bummer kind of mood. She wouldn't admit it, but she was jealous that Haru got to help teach him how to swim with brother Ryohei and Tsuna's other friends. Hah, sucks to be her!<p>

And Tsuna, being the unpopular guy on everybody's mind, is feeling way past embarrassed for being forced to do these exercises, but can't help that he was being tested on his breaststroke when he only practiced freestyle. Idiot. The future boss' face burned more as he could hear the various girls around him make comments and poke fun at him over the splashing of his kicks. He is wishing to drown at this point. It must suck to be him too.

Hana wore a smug smile with a cocked brow. Watching him like the rest, she declares, "Tsuna really is no good. He can't even swim 15 meters." Watching Tsuna like this was too funny.

Midori, standing next to Hana, chided her in response, "Tsuna not being able to swim isn't funny at all." Midori's humor isn't the hurtful kind.

Kyoko added, "Yeah, I think he's just bad at breaststroke." They both looked at her questioningly as she continued, "My brother says that his freestyle is like a flying fish."

Midori and Hana both looked at each other and laughed; if Ryohei said Tsuna had a great freestyle stroke, he probably didn't. They were right—the kid really sucked. He can easily be called shark bait.

The class went on, and Midori took the chance to swim some laps while Kyoko and Hana continue to hang out and wade around in the water like the rest of the girls. Swim season had started for Midori, becoming her complete focus. Of course she wants to try and find time to spend with Takeshi, but wants to make sure she gets another undefeated season like last year's. Takeshi is baseball crazy, and Midori is swim crazy. Simple enough. Trying to keep her focus on her breathing, the sounds of all those girls teasing and cackling at Tsuna was pissing her off to no end. It made her even madder that some of these girls were the same girls that had picked on her before Takeshi asked her out. 'These girls are Takeshi's fans, yet they pick on his best friend? Bitches.' She finished her last lap and then swims to the abashed boy whose kicking away in shame:

Midori grabs onto the edge and starts kicking with him, "You want someone to practice with?" Her kicks look godly in comparison to his.

Tsuna looks even more embarrassed, "Uwah! You don't have to Midori-san!" He looks around to see many more people watching now, "It will just attract more attention, and they'll probably make fun of you too!"

Midori smiles and shrugs her shoulders, "Ehh, it wouldn't be the first time."

Tsuna didn't get the statement, but easily thought 'What a friend to have.' Then giving her a warm smile, he now saw why Takeshi and Kyoko like her; "Ahh, okay then."

The two talked about small things and jokes while class passed over. Midori kept Tsuna engaged as best she could by trying to ask more questions about he and the guys, but tried not to seem nosy. Poor Tsuna, being the critical boy he is, could easily she how she was trying to keep the conversation, 'She's going off on tangents!' But seeing how nice it was to not have to bear the embarrassment alone, he tried his best to keep the conversation up too.

Tsuna chuckles nervously, "Yeah, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, and Ryohei all tried to help me learn how to swim yesterday at the public pool, but I guess I didn't learn the right stroke."

Midori counters, "Well I'm on the swim team, and I've taught a lot of little kids how to swim; if you want, I could teach you how to swim. It will probably be easier than you having a bunch of teachers that will try and cram their methods down your throat."

Midori could easily see how nervous looked from the thought alone. He isn't too keen on the idea of having a girl teach him how to swim after Haru's encouraging method yesterday. 'That was too embarrassing!' He can bare the idea of another terrible day at the public pool.

"Ahh, I think I'll be okay with just freestyle. I don't want to spend another day at that public pool."

Midori tilted her head, "Uhh, okay. I thought I would just teach you here—like just us—so you wouldn't feel any pressure or anything like that."

Tsuna gulped, "J-just the two of us?" His mind wandered back to her and Yamamoto inside Take Sushi.

Midori laughed for a moment. "Yeah, just the two of us. It's harder to learn when there are people watching. Plus, if its you and me only, then the chance of your strokes getting better is higher."

Tsuna's mind was way in the gutter at this point, imagining Midori trying to seduce him in the water. _'No Tsuna, you stroke like this…'_ And that good boy Tsuna is getting better at handling Midori's Hentai nature, so there was no bursting nosebleed to deal with this time, but all this 'stroking' going on in his head caused his hand to slip off the edge.

"EGAH!" Tsuna started flailing about in panic. He thought he was drowning.

"Whoa!" Midori instantly reacted.

The girls of class 2-A all watched in amazement as Midori quickly went under and pulled him up with ease. This amazement quickly shifted to shock as they saw Tsuna's panicky hands grip onto Midori's swimsuit and pull it down enough for her boobs to pop out. But this wasn't the end of it. Midori could only watch as Tsuna's other hand grips around her neck while he pulled his body onto hers—his face firmly and unknowingly pressed into her bare chest. Her tan face bled white. In fact, all the girls' faces had. And Kyoko fainted in despair.

Roughly pushing him off of her, Midori's yells, "Tsuna! Get off me!" She was flippin' out—only Takeshi is allowed to put his face there!

Tsuna finally opens his eyes to see just how bad he fucked up; "UWAH! MIDORI-SAN I'M SORRY!"

The whole class watches as Midori shoves him off of her and pulls her top up angrily. Before Tsuna could even try to apologize more, the boys' swim coach yanks Tsuna out of the pool by his mop to give the punishing of a lifetime. Things aren't looking too great in his near future.

Midori doesn't bother looking at Tsuna getting pulled away, she just tries to walk the situation off by heading back over to wear Hana and a faint Kyoko reside in the pool. With eyes closed and taking a deep breath, she starts trying to forgive Tsuna when the thoughts are interrupted:

"Wow, first you snake your way into being Yamamoto's girlfriend, and now you're after his stupid best friend?"

Midori open her eyes to see that it was the girl who called her all that and a bag of chips. 'Man, I still can't believe she said that… so lame.' But knowing how this girl was insulting Tsuna earlier, insulting her now, and somehow believes that she is meant for her Takeshi literally just made her snap. 'This bitch is gonna get it.'

Hana couldn't believe everything she had just witnessed. No-good Tsuna was easily becoming a no-good man. 'Kyoko should try and find someone else to like… Tsuna is too aggressive, and going after Midori? Messed up.' She was more than satisfied to see Tsuna get hauled away like the sexual predator he is, and she was so ready for Midori to come back to tell Hana everything that happened from her point of view. Holding Kyoko still (wtf? Why is she still out? Weenie.), she takes a second to see if she's okay before looking back up. "Oh shit, she's talking to someone on 'Team Takeshi against Monster Midori.' This isn't gonna be good."

From what Hana could see, it seemed as if the petite blonde was the only one that said anything. Midori paused for a moment, and then punched the girl in the face before dunking her. Hana's mouth dropped as she watched Midori go ballistic: "FUCK YOU STUPID BITCH. TAKESHI'S MINE AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU INSULT ME OR ANY OF TAKESHI'S FRIENDS AGAIN!" Midori's clenched fists relax with a hard exhale of breath and waded away. 'Hah. Dumb girl probably deserved it.'

Reborn, who had been watching over the class on the roof saw Midori's prowess and figured this was another passing grade: a good mafia wife keeps the bitches in check.

* * *

><p>Inside the Nurses' office of the infamous Shamal, Takeshi watches the pervert cautiously as he cleans up Midori's busted lip and checks her bruises. After hearing about Tsuna's peepshow, Midori pinking some chick and dunking her afterwards, and then Midori beating the crap out of her after the girl attacked from behind, Takeshi was starting to think he might want to start emulating his pal's actions a little more. 'I should've just messed up my stroke too, watching Midori beat some girl up for me and Tsuna would be pretty fun to watch.' He grinned wildly at the thought.<p>

Midori was huffed. That dumb girl not only attacked from behind, but got Midori in enough trouble that she has to talk to her coach about all this later. 'The dean said I could get kicked off the team for this.' She grit her teeth, ready to kick the girl's ass again for that alone. 'If I do get kicked off, I'll be sure to.' Midori now watches as Shamal's hand starts trailing slowly up her skirt.

"I don't want to have to explain to my Dad why I got in trouble for hitting a girl in class and killing the school nurse too." Midori gave him a dirty glare.

Takeshi then lightly pushed Shamal out of the way with a genial smile, "I can take care of Midori-chan from here."

Shamal raised an eyebrow, "Only if I can watch."

He's been feeling desperate lately. The truth about his dirty past (Dr. Syphillis, Trident Chlamydia, Hoppin Herpe Shamal, etc.) has finally come to light in the school, and the girls are all avoiding him at all costs. Well, Midori doesn't because she knows Takeshi won't let him do anything weird. She doesn't know how to explain it, but she has the feeling that those two are in cahoots with one another in a weird way. Midori, if you only knew…

She smacks the lewd nurse in the face, "Freaking pervert! We aren't going to be doing anything!" She gets up and storms out of the office.

Takeshi laughs loudly and follows while scratching his stomach, thinking that he's going to do his best to stay on his feisty Midori's good side. His dad told him that sometimes you have to let a woman do what she wants, and he's thinking right now is one of those times. Did it ever occur to anyone else how smart Takeshi is looking today?

Let just be frank: this girl is on the warpath. (Watch out Hibari!)

* * *

><p>With school finally over, Midori now standing in front of her swim coach getting her ear chewed off. If the lady could scream in a more extreme way, you'd think she was Ryohei's club recruiting coach. This scary woman is really laying it on Midori, and Midori doesn't think she could take too much else. She's becoming so frustrated with it all that the tears are almost there, but she just clenches her jaw to hold them back. A few more minutes and she'll be able to swim them away.<p>

And outside of the premises of school, at the Sawada residence is the usual trio playing video games to pass the time. Since Tsuna's incident with Midori, he's found it to be very uncomfortable around Takeshi. Well, what else can you feel after you smash your face into your best pal's titties? Accomplishment? Not Tsuna. But little does he know, that Takeshi isn't even mad about it; after seeing Tsuna literally grovel to him for forgiveness and Midori saying that she wasn't mad about it, he could easily tell it was an accident. Plus, he figured that it might give him a little more confidence to go after Kyoko, but he wouldn't dare say that. God knows what would happen if Tsuna started thinking about Kyoko in dirty ways. Just one thought of her naked sent the whole second floor of Nami High into chaos… we don't need him thinking about naked Kyokos yet.

Takeshi gives Tsuna an elbow jokingly, "Better not start trying to go after my Midori-chan." He wore a giant grin while saying it.

"Uwah! Yamamoto I never—" Tsuna is waving his hands back and forth wildly.

Takeshi laughs more, "Hahaha! I'm just messing with ya." He wraps his arm around him, "I know you didn't mean it, and Midori isn't mad about it either." They're a forgiving bunch.

Tsuna's head drops in relief, "I'm glad." His little heart would've burst from anymore teasing.

"Che, figure the berry Hentai wouldn't be mad…"

Gokudera could easily see through Midori's ploy. That Berry Hentai was out to cause a rift in the family as well as weaken his precious Jyuuaime long enough to have someone take him out. It was ridiculous, it was insane, it was a master plan that could only be thought of by that evil cranberry bitch. Gokudera won't stand for it; he'll kill her himself.

Takeshi on the other hand, couldn't see what would make Gokudera say that. And honestly, he had never felt this towards him, but he really felt the need to punch him in the face. What was he trying to assume with that comment? The baseball boy was about 5 cm away from giving him a taste of "Yamamoto's Bat" when Tsuna spoke:

"Gokudera-kun! Don't talk about Midori like that! She is really nice and is going to teach me how to swim tomorrow." Tsuna was very happy when Midori told him how she would still teach him before class ended.

Takeshi, who gained his composure from his best friend's kind words, laughed a riposte too, "Yeah, and you might not want to call her Berry Hentai anymore. She has a pretty strong kick."

Midori and Takeshi were play fighting the other day and learned this first hand. It's been close to a week since, and he still has a pretty gnarly bruise on his thigh. Being the forgiving boyfriend he is, Takeshi easily forgot about it after she made it up to him with head and sex that he didn't have to any work for. That Takeshi; what a fucking stud.

Gokudera saw the threat and instantly retorted, "I'll fucking kick her ass if she tries to kick me!" His leg still hurt from when she kicked him. Midori's cousin happens to Hitmonlee.

Yamamoto could feel the rage again, but let it out nonchalantly with a cheery tone and a smile, "Then I think I might have to kick yours then." It sounded like a joke, but Takeshi was as serious as a hobo is on getting that ham sandwich.

Tsuna's glance shifted between his two friends and could feel a weird tension rising.

"What? You wanna fight baseball freak?" Gokudera flipped the berserk switch on in his head and was no longer thinking. His hands dug in his pockets and pulled out two fat wads full of dynamite.

Tsuna was freaking out again, "Uwah! Gokudera-kun put those away! There's no need to fight!" His little heart can't take any more explosions or stress today.

Takeshi hisses, wearing a serious expression, "No, but if you keep hurting my Midori-chan by calling her 'Berry Hentai,' then I will." He let his glare pierce Gokudera for a moment longer, before turning into his normal, happy self, "Well I think I'm going to get Midori from swim practice. See ya!"

Takeshi gives them his signature smile while giving them both a wave goodbye. Gokudera only stares at him incredulously, and Tsuna nervously waves back while muttering a goodbye to Takeshi. Neither of them knew how to take Takeshi being so serious all of a sudden, but they both knew that calling Midori 'Berry Hentai' was no longer allowed. No one makes his Midori cry.

"Che, bastard." Gokudera can't ever admit defeat.

* * *

><p>Back at the Nami High's swimming pool, Midori was swimming the last of her frustration out while the rest of the club was hitting the dusty trail home. It definitely had not been one of Midori's favorite days, and she was realizing that swimming wasn't really helping out this anger that she felt for all the crap of today. 'Puh, I need some Takeshi time… cuddling or something.'<p>

While she was kicking and stroking away, Takeshi was playing stalker and watching her by the door. He always knew that she was serious about swimming, but he never really considered the idea that she was as serious about it as he was about baseball, then again, she probably wasn't. I can't see Midori trying to kill herself if she couldn't swim—she's smart enough to just hang out in a bathtub or Jacuzzi instead.

Either way, Takeshi was being a stalker and Midori was being a swimmer, but Midori was thinking that she was through being a swimmer, and Takeshi was ready for her to out of the pool. So he hid himself, thinking that was a cool idea. Takeshi was on the ball, but isn't now. It's never wise to act like a stalker. There are serious punishments out there for it. Let's guess that he isn't aware of these (the baseball gods are shaking their heads).

Midori climbs out of the pool and sits on the edge to catch her for a few moments before she starts heading over to the locker room to change. Takeshi is in the corner, getting really excited by looking at his Midori-chan all wet (he's looking seriously creepy right now). But Midori is unaware of her boyfriend's secret creepster side and steps inside the locker room thinking that she will head over to the Take Sushi for a bit before heading home; 'I'll just tell dad I was eating dinner with them or something.'

While Midori is mulling on the idea of cuddle time, Takeshi is now heading to the locker rooms. Watching his Midori walk about in that swimsuit… He couldn't keep his eyes off her ass. His friend told him to get his ass over there and get busy. Takeshi thought that was a good plan and went along with it.

With a quiet opening of girls locker room door, his eyes instantly gaped upon his Midori—wet and naked. He throbbed. At this time, Midori didn't hear Takeshi at all mainly cause he was being hella quiet (men can turn into ninjas at the craziest of moments), but also because of the many noises that surrounded her as she was opening her locker and getting herself ready to go. The baseball ninja watched Midori continue what she was doing merrily as he slowly creeped closer. In his head, he is totally feeling like that one lion in Africa that isn't so lazy as to make the lionesses go hunt for him. He was Lion, Midori the gazelle—he is about to have some serious lunch.

What an animal. Rawr.

Midori is now opening her bag and pulling her clothes out when she feels something touch her. She screams at the top of her lungs, thinking she just became the one chick in the scary movie that dies naked; sucks to be her. A hand instantly covers her mouth, while another hand wraps around her body:

"Shh! You'll get Hibari over here!" Midori looks behind her and sees Takeshi wearing a monstrous grin. This moment was making Takeshi's list of awesome. (Birthday Sex was #1 on this list)

She pulls his hand away, "What the fuck is your problem! Are you crazy! I thought I was about to be killed or something!" She still freaking out, but is very relieved that it's only her dumb boyfriend that scared her.

He chuckles and turns her around, "Mmmm maybe?" His bites his lip and lets his hands start to wander on her.

As mad as Midori wants to be, she is thinking that sex could be just what the doctor ordered for her frustration; this is a prescription she definitely is down to fill. Her eyes look into his while she says, "You're a jerk for scaring me," but her hands are saying that he was already forgiven as they slide under his buttoned school shirt.

Takeshi grins wider and chuckles again, "Then I'll have to make it up to you."

He leans down to kiss her while leading her backwards onto the bench that's there to sit on while changing. Midori is slightly started when she bumps into it, but quickly asserts what is happening as Takeshi easily laid her down on it, her body is already burning in anticipation. A deep breath escapes with a small lick of the corner of her lip as Takeshi is already making a kiss trail down her stomach as he lightly pinches her nipples. Her eyes close to the tease; he knows how to make feel so good.

Takeshi wasted no time and slid his fingers inside her as he started placing wet, sloppy kisses on her clit. He dick was telling him to hurry up, but Midori seemed a little impatient too seeing how she tugged his hair anxiously. It excited him, but the tease excited him more. He let his tongue slowly glide up and down her lips after small nibbles; Midori squirmed in heat.

"Mmm Takeshi, I don't want to wait." He looked down to him lustfully.

He looked into her eyes, giving her another good lick before responding, "Nope. I want to tease you a little more Midori-chan." He knew exactly how to rile her up.

He starts thrusting his fingers a little harder and deeper as Midori's body starts to twitch. She can't take it; she wants him inside her. She moans at a medium pitch to his flawless technique, and Takeshi's dick throbs harder. As much as he wanted to just whip his friend out and go to town, he wanted Midori to get so desperate that she would do it instead. He knew it wouldn't take much more as she came a little more in his mouth. Takeshi loved it.

Midori's body twitched harder, and he most precious spot was begging her when she snapped. Without any notice, she pushed Takeshi up and got on top of him to start kissing him as she quickly fumbled her hands down the line of buttons, until his shirt and pants were undone (damn, that quick!). Takeshi let out a deep pant as Midori stripped him quickly while biting on his chest hard enough to leave marks—the pain felt so good to him. He only thinks of the next part as he fumbled inside the pocket of his pants for a condom.

Midori was happy to see that he had one on him, since she was just realizing that her backpack stash was empty, and the reserves she has hidden in her room were low. Takeshi is just about out too—time to visit Shamal again. But Midori ripped the package open in a frenzy and slipped it on him faster than a pornstar, sliding in right after.

"Mmmmahh." The ecstasy was just beginning.

Takeshi's eyes were rolling into the back of his head as Midori didn't waste a second on warm up. In her frustration, she started grinding on him hard, feeling his dick stir around inside of her as her clit rubbed against him. Takeshi is in a whole new world at this point; Midori getting this aggressive was a first that he was very happy about. 'Gotta make sure to have sex with her whenever she is mad. I can definitely take some more of this.' A deep groan left him as Midori grinds got harder and faster—it was getting hot as fuck down there. Midori dug her nails into his chest has his throbbing dick stirred inside her harder and deeper. Her clit getting its stimulation too was making it all the better. Takeshi was gripping onto her legs tightly has she moaned louder than ever. He was about to cum already; angry Midori can get down.

"Ahh Takeshi it feel so good!" She was damn near screaming this, her voice bouncing off all the green lockers around.

Takeshi groaned back, "Nnngh, Midori. Don't stop." His tone is airy and faint to the pleasure.

Takeshi's head was tingling as he was on the precipice of his orgasm, and Midori was moaning louder than ever as her head was feeling like it was about to shut down from the overload of so much stimulation. "Midori, I'm about to go." He grabbed her hips to feel some control as her body as on autopilot for this insane orgasm she was about to have. She didn't even really comprehend what Takeshi was even saying at this point. Takeshi started cumming, and Midori's body hit some kid of lusty instinct: right at the end of the line for her orgasm, her hips started rocking so fast you would've thought she was a goddamn robot or something. Takeshi's dick was going wild from it and Midori screamed as is she was being gutted. Takeshi was feeling like a fucking stud now.

But Midori hit her orgasm and stopped.

Lord knows what it was, but she had that mental explosion, and everything had to stop. Takeshi was completely thrown off by it too, cause one second she was running faster than a jackrabbit, and the next she was at a complete halt with her muscles down there clenched around his dick to the extreme and cumming like river. 'This has to be heaven.'

Despite this, Takeshi took the initiative to start moving her hips around for her. Midori moaned and dug her nails into him harder than ever from just how good it felt. Midori was feeling too good to even move, just imagine moving at this point? That puss of hers was in a damn new dimension—and it was great.

What Takeshi found even crazier, was when she finally relaxed her muscles down there from the orgasm finally ending, her whole body just went limp. It even threw Midori off that her elbows buckled, making her crash onto him clumsily. Midori fucked herself up—to the ultimate extreme.

Fuck yeah.

* * *

><p>As tempting as the idea was to continue some raunchy locker room sex, the two know it would only be a matter of time till the Disciplinary head would catch wind and fly to them like a bat out of hell to reign down on them with swift tonfa smacks. They are both feeling too awesome to want that.<p>

Walking down the street, Takeshi keeps his arm wrapped around Midori, slightly holding her up and still feeling like the fucking man. It has been almost thirty minutes since they did the dirty, and Midori's legs were still buckling here and there. She looks at Takeshi in a lusty manner as they pass the park again, noting that it has been almost seven months since that Christmas Party. With a smile on her face, Midori was about to say something about it, but is interrupted by another buckling knee:

"Oh shit!" She puts her arms out in front of her.

Takeshi reacts instantly and pulls her into him again—his ego only inflating more.

Looking at the chiseled smirk on his face, Midori smiles back; "Thanks," and the two continue on to Midori's house.

She really did fuck herself up—and Takeshi was down to let her do it again anytime.


	13. Skin and Sin at the Fireworks Festival

**Holy Moly**

so this is a chapter long overdue.

go ahead, smack with your loafers... I'll take it.

I should explain:  
>So after I released the new chapter of this story (I think), I ended up going on a last minute trip to the lovely state of Kansas (America, yo!). Eastern border... so pretty. ANYWHO! So I was indulging into the other fazes of life like drinking with old friends, family, being cool, swiming, and all those other shibby things that cool kids do in the summer, and yeah. I did a lot of writing, but it was a lot of writing on my projects I have coming up... yep. I was lazy in my own way.<p>

And then I went on that little poetry stint after reading some "Charles Bukowski." That is one amazing writer. Ham on Rye is a book that everyone should read in their lifetimes. I pray to have such literary skills in the future...

But I'm back. I've been modified so that I can run better. faster. stronger. (I wish!)  
>I wish I had a clone that was my servant... Write this chapter! It better be awesome or you don't get sushi this week! (my double cowers)<p>

Yeah... that would be the stuff lol.

**So to stop rambling and get to the news:**

I will be completing this story in 4 chapters.  
>Yep. I'm ready to move on. Part of me just wanted to drop it since it was only a one-shot to begin with, but I can see an ending and I also don't like to leave loose ends. It pisses me off something fierce.<p>

One thing to mention is that the 4th chapter will take a little long to release. I won't release it until I have the epilogue written. So just be patient for the ending.

But after this I'm not sure if I'm going to start one of my other projects yet. I really want to focus on my other series "In Hopes of Catching You." It's actually a _side story_ to my large project of "Righteousness Killed the Prig." But I have another side story to write before I get to that story.

Bah! I can almost understand Amano's pain! The life of a writer!

Lol, who am I kidding, I love doing this.

**And finally for the protocol:**

Please give thanks to my beta _Ausumist_ for making sure my shit stays in check.  
>If you have the time, give her story <span>Bite of the Mafia<span> a read... it's hilarious. Especially chapter 11... AMAZINGLY FUNNY.

[I do not own any KHR characters]

The OC's "Okamura-san" and "Midori Okamura" are owned by XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot  
>I only take ownership of the concepts in this story.<p>

=Comments/Advice is/are loved=

**thanks for the patience kids  
>_Dee_<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the Okamura residence is Midori, Kyoko, and Haru are combing through the many kinonos and yukatas stuffed inside the cranberry's closet. Looking at her two scatty pals, Midori started trying to whiz through her memory of all the yukatas that she owns in her head to find one that would look best on them. Kyoko's and Haru's eyes are sparkling in awe of all the many patterns and colors that resembled a perfect display of the color spectrum. At this moment, the baseball gods were hiding in Midori's attic (in hopes of catching <em>a free show<em>) wondering how the hell they do that.

Midori is too.

Then there was a sigh. Midori was in amazement of how those two managed to stain their yukatas just before the festival. Now she was stuck helping them out. And it's not like she doesn't want to; frankly, the girl was fucking tired. She just got done swimming in four events at her swim meet. Right now, Midori only wants to take a nap and then throw on t-shirt and shorts for the fireworks show. Too bad she promised Takeshi that she would wear a yukata.

Looking at Haru, the one that seemed perfect for her was quick. Midori shoved the two clumsy pals back and shuffled through her secretly organized wardrobe to pull out a soft blue yukata that had deep blue rivers and forest green ferns printed in the fabric. In the yukata's storage wrap was a matching forest green obi and a small gold rope to tie over it for effect. The cool colors would bring Haru's constantly blushed cheeks to focus, as well as make the green tones of her hazel eyes pop. Midori was looking pretty awesome right now. If she's not careful, Haru and Kyoko will outshine her.

Psh! Who were they kidding.

Looking at the pattern, Midori thought back to when her mother gave her this particular obi. "Hmm, two festivals ago?"

Kyoko responded, "Huh?"

Midori looked at the two confused girls, "Ahh, nothing. Just thinking." She pulls the yukata out. "Here. This one will look the best on Haru."

"Ahh, Haru is so pleased! Thank you Midori!" Her faced brightened.

Haru and Kyoko were admiring the colors and design while Midori went back into "yukata mode," pulling out a lavender-colored yukata that was patterned with small royal blue spots and swimming goldfish. The obi for it was a royal blue that had sliver dots running in slightly squiggled, horizontal lines across. The colors would bring out Kyoko's honey eyes and amber highlighted hair. Midori's secret name is the color queen. Watch out David Bowie…

"Here you go Kyoko. Go ahead and put these on. I need a shower now; you two help each other put those on."

The girls said their thanks and swamped her with hugs as she tried to leave to get her shower in. Those girls are weird—they hug stinky people.

* * *

><p>At the barely rousing festival, Takeshi and Gokudera were setting up shop with other various vendors and enjoying the beautiful weather outside. For August, it was a day way better than most. Very pleasant. Gokudera was showing his hidden artistry as he painted "Choco- Bananas" in bright red paint on their sign. He could totally quit the mafia with those skills.<p>

Juxtapose, Takeshi was unboxing the bananas and chocolate dip. His eyes wandered about the shrine that the festival was being held at: the chirping birds, knocks of hammers setting up shops, vendors chatting and reminiscing, lush trees swaying from the soft wind. It was going to be a good day. Takeshi could feel it. Midori's meet was early today, so she could come too. Eyes were now looking at the box holding all the popsicle sticks, napkins, and money box. Takeshi hadn't really gotten the chance to see her in a while; the mafia game keeps him pretty busy. 'Hopefully she will wear a yukata like she promised…' The baseball freak smiled, the thought of his Midori-chan in a yukata—ripping the yukata off of her. His blood rushed. Teeth pinched his bottom lip.

"Hurry up baseball freak! We've already got customers!"

He looks at his huffed friend. A grin stretches across his face; "Ahh, sorry. I'm almost done."

It seems as if he will have to think about those things later. Maybe do those things later too. Gokudera looked at the athletic idiot incredulously. He couldn't understand what part of selling bananas would give him such a dopey smile. It clicked; Gokudera blushed. "Quit thinking about the stupid berry hen—bitch and get to work!"

Takeshi looked over him, "Haha! Okay!"

He couldn't believe Gokudera caught him.

* * *

><p>"Midori, are you ready?"<p>

Midori looks back to Haru, who is applying some makeup on in front of the mirror. Midori doesn't respond. She sifts through her closet for a pair of shorts and a tee to wear today. The swim berry is too tired for all the work of putting a yukata on. 'That damn demon of a swim coach. I swear she will kill me.' Her face held a slight tinge of misery from her tired muscles. Kyoko, who was applying makeup too, looks back to Midori:

"Are you not going to wear a yukata?" She watched Midori pull out some normal clothes.

"Pleh, too tired to do all that work…"

Haru looks back, pumping one fist in the air and smacking her bicep with the other one, "Then we will help."

Midori waves her hands, "Ahh no, you don't have to. Really."

The girls attacked… those yukata-wearing savages.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Sasagawa residence, an extreme boxing guy was taping up his hands for the day. He bites the end of the tape and fastens it. "Hmph." The man was pumped, feeling extreme. His glare shifts to the mirror, where he takes moment to check himself before going on his daily run. The boxing club has a meet today, so he can't go to the festival with his dear Kyoko-chan. He trusts that she won't be in any danger; she said she was going to hang out with Tsu-kun. Ryohei knows that extraordinary guy will keep her safe.<p>

A few shadow punches towards the mirror just before he leaves. 'I've got to make sure my form is perfect.' CRASH! The ultimate punchinist shattered the mirror in front of him. His fist even went through the wall. His mom won't be happy when he explains this later—if he remembers to.

"Wait. Isn't something supposed to happen when you break a mirror?" He stood there for a moment, trying to remember with all his might. He couldn't remember—it pissed him off something fierce, "I HAVE FORGOTTEN, THEREFORE IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

He punched another hole in the wall, just for the hell of it, and left. This day would be extreme.

* * *

><p>With decent traffic running through their Choco-Banana Stand, the two mafia game players were looking at their business with high spirits. It looked as if they will be able to sell those 500 bananas like they need. The shop was looking pretty snazzy too. They made the front look very appealing in a fashion that you could see everything they were selling. Gokudera was looking more and more like a business wiz. You can quit being the right hand if you want Mr. Gokudera.<p>

Takeshi, though being a man that is a little more charismatic than his firecracker friend, was in the back preparing bananas for the customers. He was happy with this job. It was easy and left room to _multitask_. More like fantasize on the side. That Takeshi—always thinking dirty thoughts. While dipping the banana in the chocolate, his friend throbbed, wanting to dip too. 'Agh, it's been too long. I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off of her if I see her in that yukata.' Gokudera's rants made him drop the banana in the dip.

"Whoops." He grinned wildly.

"Damnit baseball freak!" A heart attack has been foreseen in the smokin' bomb's future.

Takeshi's hand slid in the chocolate in attempt to fish out the lost banana. The lust trembled inside; a reminder of the rime he had to search for the "lost condom" inside Midori. That pervert. A sigh slips. His hands find the banana. Takeshi's mind reminisces on his cranberry's hot insides. There's a lick of his lips.

That yukata will be ripped off as soon as he gets the chance too. It was now that Takeshi realized that he forgot everything Gokudera instructed him on about the dipping order. He chuckled, knowing the exact expression Gokudera would make.

"Uhh, Gokudera?"

"What." His eyes snap back to him.

"Which chocolate do I dip the banana first?" Takeshi has a fresh banana in one hand and his other hand on top of his head to scratch his scalp.

And there was the expression, "GEH! Stupid baseball freak! You dip in the chocolate from Belgium!"

Takeshi smiles, "All right! We dip it in French chocolate after we get the order!" He loves to piss Gokudera off.

"I SAID IT'S FROM BELGIUM!" Gokudera looks away from his idiot friend, "Here you go."

Takeshi had no idea that there was a customer present when he was talking to Gokudera. He would've not said something so stupid then, but what the hey. It's not like it was someone they personally knew:

"Tenth?"

Takeshi takes that back. He feels dumb but hides it with complacency, "Yo Tsuna."

Both knew that Tsuna would be joining them in the banana stand sales, but were under the impression that he would be late. Poor Tsuna didn't even know that he was supposed to be selling bananas, that is, until the world's number one hitman showed up and told the no-good mafian that he was the one that actually got the bill from city hall (saying they had to pay for recent damages they made to an auditorium). The guy never gets a break. The golden-eyed boy gave his two best pals a glance, thinking that if they were going to work to pay the city back, that he would too. Was it ever mentioned that sometimes this no good kid, who orginally wanted to be a robot, is sometimes a good friend. Well he is, when he's not feeling his friend's girlfriends up or causing hematophobics to go into distress.

But only sometimes… we all know how messed up his thoughts are. Jerk.

* * *

><p>Now heading towards inside the festival, the three girls all laugh with one another at one of Midori's many sarcastic statements. Midori has this innate talent of becoming more critical of people and things when tired, and people tend to love it. A pissed off comedian. That's Midori. She's Takeshi's girlfriend too.<p>

The three sauntered about the festival watching vendors, children, and families all enjoy themselves. The wind danced, as did the children. Laughter echoed to the sky. Midori was getting a headache.

"Bah! Shut them up!" Midori walked, holding her head in a pose similar to an epileptic.

"Hehe, Midori you're so funny." Kyoko chuckles, unaware Midori wasn't joking

Haru giggled along.

They walked a little farther into the festival to find their pals Takeshi, Tsuna, and Gokudera all at the Choco-Banana Stand. They looked like real Banana Men. Men on a mission. Haru's gaze wandered about the stand; she was very impressed with how nice it looked. 'I should've wore a banana costume to support them!' The boys were very thankful she didn't probably—Tsuna and Gokudera at least. They would've felt embarrassed. Takeshi wouldn't have cared. He probably would be happy seeing someone else embarrass himself or herself too. Was it ever revealed that Takeshi is a secret asshole?

Being so caught up in her excitement, Haru called them first, "A choco-banana please~!"

Tsuna looks back, "Haru! Kyoko-chan! And Midori-kun!"

Haru and Kyoko gave warm smiles to their no-good crush.

Midori smirks, "Hey Tsuna." She starts closing the distance between her and the stand.

Gokudera sees all three and snorts. 'Here come the bimbos to ruin the shop.' Seeing that they all ordered some bananas, he figured that he would give them some bananas quick and send them the hell off. 'We don't need that berry bitch causing anymore problems between us all… I swear she's just waiting for her moment to strike.' He looks back to the baseball idiot, "three bananas."

Takeshi stops daydreaming. "Okay."

Curious about the customers, Takeshi looked back to see Haru, Kyoko, and his Midori-chan. She was looking at a shop selling fans. 'Ah she looks cute.' Getting the first two bananas done, he quickly gave them to Gokudera. Dumbass forgot about the third one. He was too busy checking his girlfriend out.

"Stupid baseball nerd! I said three!"

"Oh, sorry!" He grins and shrugs his shoulders.

The girls look at the two bananas, and Midori speaks, "You guys go ahead and take those two. I can wait for the third one and catch up with you guys."

Haru says, "We can wait for you."

"Nah, it's cool. I want to spend some time with Takeshi."

The girls both get innocently rosy cheeks, jealous of Midori's confidence. Neither one of them have enough aggressive backbone to go after Tsuna. Though today would be the best day to help Kyoko, Midori knows how much Haru likes Tsuna too; 'I'm not stepping into rivalry and possibly losing a friend out of it.'

Kyoko looks back to Gokudera, "Wow, those looks good," and grabs her banana with Haru. The two walk off while saying goodbye. This left Tsuna, Midori, Gokudera, and Takeshi at the banana stand. Tsuna was feeling down (no fireworks with Kyoko). Gokudera was pissed (fucking berry Hentai). Takeshi was in candyland (fucking berry Hentai).

Midori was wanting that damn banana—the girl's hungry.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Namimori, a lawn head named Ryohei Sasagawa was running down the street. His mind was empty, his fists were clenched, and his feet were light. Tat, tat, tat. His feet sprightly tapped against the ground as he raced down his normal route. This extreme guy looked straight ahead in his tunnel vision, void of any outside distractions. Little does this guy know, that he's already caused four bike wrecks, two almost car collisions, and he's instinctively pushed seven people out of his way, knocking most of them into fences. One of those kids was shoved so hard that he ended up rolling down a hill into the adjacent water basin. It has all happened unknowingly, therefore it does not matter.<p>

Let's hope the cops think that too.

* * *

><p>Takeshi handed Gokudera the finally made third banana as he gaped at his Midori. She was reeling in customers for them as she waited—just to be helpful. She planned on leaving after she got the banana though; as much as she wanted to hang with Takeshi, the girl definitely didn't want to do any more work. As much as Takeshi wanted to focus and help get all the bananas sold quickly, his eyes refused to stop staring at his girlfriend in her black yukata with pink obi. The way her body swayed gracefully in it as she directed the people to the stand. She brought the white and pink oleanders printed on it to life with her smile alone. That Takeshi… so cute.<p>

"Hurry the fuck up baseball reject!"

Midori looked back to Takeshi, who was back in the banana making game thanks to the business whiz Mr. Gokudera. She didn't get what the heck Gokudera kept screaming at him for, but as Gokudera handed her the banana, she handed him the cash and left while giving the boys a wave. She sent a "Chuu" to Takeshi. It sent goosebumps down his back. This one of those times where Tsuyoshi's many words of wisdom rang in his head:

_There are times when a when you work like it's the last opportunity for you to ever get sex._

Tsuna looked back to Takeshi as he heard the baseball nut start working faster than he had the whole time that the potential boss had been present. Gokudera noticed his vigor too and decided to get busy too. "Hey! Buy some dammit!"

Both boys flinched to Gokudera's unnecessary aggression. Mr. Gokudera may be a business guru, but he his socially inept. The smokin' bomb should be in the back. "Gokudera-kun you're scaring the customers away!"

* * *

><p>Now walking alone, Midori took the last bite of her banana and threw the stick away. 'That was good chocolate.' Her eyes wandered the stands looking for Kyoko and Haru half-assed like. She wasn't too concerned with finding them as soon as possible. It gave her the chance to play a few games. Of all the games at festivals, her favorite has to be the cork shooting game. Midori knew how to pop a few corks for the grand prize.<p>

[POP!]

Her gaze shifted—the pop game was close. She dawdled a little farther to some kids playing the game, but having no luck. The kids were slightly whining since they no longer had any money to play. Midori grinned.

"May I have a turn?"

She paid 50 yen to play and steadied her shot. Pop! The cork flew, nicking the ears of five little stuffed animals and a box that contained a red sake set. Lets say that once upon a time there was a man by the title of Okamura-san that taught her how to cheat the system. Sly dogs they are. The stand man was astounded.

"Not a bad shot for a girl, Midori Okamura."

She looked around to find that Reborn was standing next to her. "Holy crap! You came out of nowhere!"

"Cause' I'm the world's number one hitman."

Midori just gave him a questioning stare.

The shopkeeper and the children all stared at her crazily as she was handed her prizes. She only grabbed the sake set for her dad and gave the plushies to the kids. It's not like she wanted them. Midori's eyes then averted back to Reborn as he said, "Let's go find a place for everyone to watch the fireworks."

Midori shrugged her shoulders and decided to walk with the suit-clad baby. It's not like she had anything better to do. As that thought popped in her head, Takeshi sneezed, spraying his spit all over Tsuna. Tsuna shuddered in disgust as the baseball laughed out an apology. 'Am I getting sick?'

* * *

><p>Feeling the burn of competition, Ryohei was now running with passionate fervor in a race between himself and about ten men and women with dark blue captain's hats and sky blue dress shirts, as well as matching dark blue slacks and black dress shoes. Yes, the boxing guy doesn't know or much less care that he was now being chased by the cops for reckless endangerment. He doesn't know where the finish line was placed, and he doesn't even know when the race began. But he does know that when this race is over, he will ask all of the young men in the group to join the boxing club. He could use people like these guys; they have such passionate endurance. Pray that Ryohei wins the race.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was feeling positive. An older I-Pin showed up and gave them some business advice to further their sales. The few tips she gave brought forth a lot more customers, and now they're down to their last box of bananas. Looks as if Mr. Gokudera isn't that much of a business whiz (don't quit your day job buddy).<p>

"Can I be excused for five minutes?" Takeshi caught both of the boys' attentions, "Every year I play the ball-throwing games. If I don't it, it wouldn't feel right."

The two let Takeshi go play, and then Gokudera left to "use the restroom." Liar. He went to go win prizes too. 'That baseball freak said he would bring a prize back for the tenth. I can't lose to him. I'll just come back faster with a prize.' Mr. Gokudera the business whiz has reverted completely back to his normal self. Little does he know that as much as Takeshi went out to play some throwing games, he also left to try and find Midori really. Let's see just how quick that Takeshi is.

While Takeshi played his first game, Midori and Reborn were walking back to the banana stand. The berry and the baby had found a good spot to watch the fireworks show. Reborn laid some 'traps' to keep the spot safe. These traps were motion sensor land mines like the ones in 007 Goldeneye. Midori didn't know what to think of it. So she decided to just keep walking with him and keep conversation till she could form an opinion.

Takeshi was now on Midori hunt, Gokudera was on a prize hunt, and Tsuna was on moneybox hunt. That no-good Tsuna let some punk walk by the stand and snatch the box full of their day's earnings. Now the un-athletic kid has to somehow chase the guy; "HEY!"

Takeshi and Gokuera weren't too far away, and looked over to where Tsuna's voice rang. The two easily saw the spikey-hair boy racing up the shrine's stairs, and decided from their respective places to go help him out. Midori also caught the running retard pass right in front of her, "Whoa, he's in a hurry." She looks at the baby, "Should we follow him?"

Reborn was already at the foot of the stairs.

"Damn. He's quick."

* * *

><p>The race between the boxing maniac and the police was still in full swing as Ryohei is running like the devil himself. Only Kobayakawa Sena could catch him at this point. With how fast that lawn head is running, you would think that this man lives to run like Forest Dump (as Ryohei calls him)*. If he's not careful, Hiruma might try and force him to transfer to Deimon High School. The race continues…<p>

Wait, was that the sound of police sirens?

* * *

><p>Midori races up the stairs as fast as her yukata will allow while Reborn sits on her shoulder. "Be happy that I have a soft spot for cute kids…"<p>

Reborn doesn't respond.

Not a second passes from that moment when she catches Gokudera speed past her with ease, skipping two steps at a time as he made his jaunt to the top of the stairs. The smokin' bomb didn't even notice Midori or Reborn. He only saw that the tenth is in trouble. Midori snorted and loosened her yukata slightly to run faster. Right after this, Reborn voices chimes, "Yamamoto Takeshi, I'll go with you." Midori watched as the little baby jumped off her shoulder with impeccable timing to land on a quickly passing Takeshi.

"Oh hey little guy!" He grins to the baby.

"Hello Yamamoto."

The baseball nut thought for a second, 'Did I just see Midori?' He looked back again to see his girlfriend wearing a surprised expression. He grinned and waved at her for a second. 'I'll get her after I see what is up with Tsuna.'

Midori looked up to see Takeshi already at the top of the stairs. Now there was some kind of explosion? Midori was pissed. No way will she allow being left out of whatever the hell was going on. Sucks to be her. Now riddled in fury, she loosened her yukata a little more to charge full speed up the stairs to find Takeshi, Gokudera, Hibari (where the hell did he come from?), and a half naked and rampaging Tsuna all in some kind of gang war. She stepped a little closer to the brawl, "Takeshi has a sword? What the hell?"

"Takeshi's got the potential to be a top assassin."

Midori looks incredulously at the baby, "Assassin?"

"Looks like the halcyon days will soon end."

Midori was even more confused.

She watched the fight continue as the four boys easily rampaged their way through the thugs that supposedly were stealing money from all the various shops around the festival. Too bad she didn't take the time to notice that her yukata was falling off. But plenty of guys were noticing her obi slowly inch down her waist. They were not minding the tonfa smacks any more. Gokudera looked over for one moment to see Midori and jerks back, "Fucking berry Hentai! Keep your fucking clothes on!"

"Huh?" Midori looks down, "Oh my god!"

Her wail stopped the fight for a moment, allowing all but a Hyper Tsuna and Overlord Hibari to veer upon Midori's unveiling skin. Takeshi panicked, "Midori!"

"I'm sorry."

"A good mafia wife knows when to use seduction."

Takeshi switched to serious mode, laying some fierce and intense swipes on the bad guys with his other two compatriots as Gokudera was still in shock of the berry bitch. 'I knew it! She's out to kill us! She was waiting for this moment!' Little did he realize that he was the only one not fighting. Lazy ass. Mr. Gokudera better shape up or expect to be fired.

It only took a few minutes for the small team to almost massacre the large group of delinquents, with the majority of them knocked out Takeshi looked over to his friends, "I'll let you guys take care of the rest—Midori needs my help."

Gokudera and Hibari both glared at the girl and happened call her a "Hussy" under their breaths at the same time. It's a dangerous thing to be on the same wavelength of that Overlord. Takeshi just rolled his eyes to them and ran over to his Midori-chan, instantly picking her up pincess style and running off towards the woods. She may have her yukata fixed now, but he's going to give it a _check_. That sly Takeshi.

* * *

><p>Handcuffed and stuffed in the back of a police car, Ryohei Sasagawa can bet his ass that he made the evening news with how extreme his day was. Fourteen counts of reckless endangerment and a four-hour chase (on foot) had to be one of the most extreme cop chases that has occurred in Namimori—ever. Ryohei has once again has made another moment worthy of history texts. Now he just needs to find a way to get out of jail.<p>

Oh Ryohei… So extreme, yet so misunderstood.

* * *

><p>"Takeshi! What are you doing!"<p>

"I'm checking your yukata."

"It's fine!"

"I think I should give it a look. Just incase you missed something~."

Takeshi laid Midori down on the ground, untying her obi that she put a lot of effort into retying. "What the he—" Her agitation was instantly settled by Takeshi pushing his mouth against hers. His tongue slipped through, and the undone yukata no longer mattered—in fact—it was wanted. How long had it been since they got an opportunity like this? "Fuck foreplay Takeshi."

He didn't need to hear that twice.

Midori bit the corner of her lip as she watched Takeshi pull his friend out and slip the condom on. Her body shivered, that precious spot wetted. She let her finger trace down there to make sure she was wet enough, but Takeshi didn't let her fully examine. He had been masturbating to the idea of Midori playing with herself in front of him, and just that simple touch of her wetness flipped the lust switch.

"Ahhh…" Midori let out a hard moan to how deep he entered.

A groan escaped him. So hot in there.

Takeshi's hands grabbed her hips as he thrusted his dick inside her roughly. He wanted it so much more. He wanted her to scream. His eyes closed, getting lost in the feeling. Midori's back arched in confusion of the pain that felt so good. Every pump smashed against her hard, but the sensation that came right after was soo good. "Mmmm harder…" Takeshi is always open for requests.

He pounded harder, now easily able to hear himself smacking against her body. His lust raged as his hands gripped her more potently. Midori moaned louder. She couldn't take it—it felt so good. Her nails dug into the dirt around her. Takeshi groaned, "You came already?"

"Nnnyeah…"

He grinned. Takeshi the sex master…. Oh yeah.

He pulled himself out one moment and dipped his down, sloppily licking her clit. She shrilly gasped and squirmed under his mouth now sucking on her softly. He pulled away and gazed into Midori's eyes as he wipes her cum off of his face. Her body begged for more. She pulled his hips towards, grabbing his dick and putting it back inside. Deep sighs escape them both and Takeshi goes to work.

Midori's eyes rolled to the back of her head from Takeshi's hands running about her body, feeling on every inch of her. Takeshi's head was buzzing to the extreme. His Midori-chan's body is too perfect. He starts to pump hard again, and those lusty smacks start to echo all around them. Their lascivious moans and groans echoing along too.

"Nnng, I'm abouuut to go again."

"Mmmidori. Go on me."

He didn't want to admit how close he was too. Takeshi's dick was burning and throbbing in intense pleasure because of Midori's hot and wet insides. It's taking everything he's got to hold it in; he wanted to feel her cum again. How he's missed the feeling of her wetness oozing out on his dick. He licked his lips in fervor. His friend throbbed harder and Midori moaned louder, but he didn't give up.

"Midori, you feel so good. Cum on me."

And on cue, she went. 'Gets her everytime.' He grinned, pumping harder as her body twitched from her orgasm she was experiencing. Her head was spinning and her mouth was dry from her constant panting, but it didn't matter. Her body was thrumming to the rhythm of Takeshi's thrusts—she loved it.

* * *

><p>Takeshi came and went, as did the fireworks they barely showed up for on time. Their quickie took a little longer than expected. But it was a good thing they actually made it to the fireworks, during the show Midori got a call from "Namimori Central Police Station" saying that Ryohei was locked up and needed someone to come pick him up. Apparently Kyoko and Ryohei's mom made the boxing freak carry a piece of paper in his wallet with numbers for people to call 'in case of emergency' (in case he fucks something up). Midori was the only one to answer.<p>

Ryohei has no supporters. Sad face.

The news of Ryohei facing jail time sent Kyoko and Haru on red alert, straight for the police station. But one way or another Tsuna got sucked into going, which in turn led to Gokudera saying he needed to go. Of course Reborn had no plans to go, but with a grumbling stomach, he decided that it was time to go home. Midori and Takeshi had no plans to go visit Ryohei in the pokey. Didn't sound like either's cup of tea. Midori and Takeshi were getting nods of approval from the baseball gods; there are times when you have to look out for numero uno, and this was one of them. Those assholes.

So this led to Midori and Takeshi walking back to their houses together. On the way, Midori realized that she was way more tired than she felt five minutes ago, and forced Takeshi to piggy back her to his place so they could hang out for a bit before she walked home. Takeshi was very okay with this plan—there was a chance for round two.

"Guh, it's been such a long day!" Midori was laying on Takeshi's bed

Takeshi pulls her body closer to him, "Can it be a little longer?"

She smiles, "Agh, I'd love to, but I'm too tired."

"Okay Midori-chan."

Her nose scrunches.

There was a small stint of silence between them, and Takeshi took the time to run his fingers through Midori's cranberry colored hair. 'It's only a matter of time until every night can be like this.' The baseball boy was about to ask Midori a slightly serious question, when the sound of her soft breath stopped him.

"Oh, you're sleeping."

He looks at the clock on his wall and sees that she needs to go home soon. The ticking and tocking were like hammers beating in his conscience. 'Should I wake her?' Thinking on it a little more, he decides what he will do. Fumbling around in the chest part of midori's yukata, he pulls out her phone and dials a number, ending it with a press of the talk button.

….

…

"Hello?"

"Okamura-san? This is Takeshi. Can Midori stay the night?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all folks!~<strong>

I know... such a cliffhanger. (Ah! No more loafers!)

*Forest Dump - Actually is supposed to be "Forest Gump." for people who aren't familiar with the the name, it's the title of a book (later turned into a movie) about this really slow (stupid) guy named "Forest Gump." It's just a story of the guy's life and how he gets himself into all these wild situations. Good movie.

*Diemon High School, Kobayakawa Sena, and Hiruma are all references to the manga "Eyeshield 21," the only sports manga that I've ever liked... mand that was an awesome story. Must read.

=Thanks for reading=


	14. Unexpected Phone Call

**Hiya Friends~**

So I decided to write this on a spur of the moment... like a few hours ago.  
>I originally figured I would just reflect on it in the next chapter, but I had a good vision of the scene, so I went with it.<p>

It's not too long, but I think it adds an interesting view to the story.  
>I listen to TONS of Smashing Pumpkins when writing this. "Tonight, Tonight," "Lily (My One And Only)," "In The Arms Of Sleep," and "Ava Adore" really got the muse going.<p>

**And for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 1,419 (one of my shortest works... ever)

[I do not own any KHR characters] Midori, Aoi, and Kohaku (Okamura) are all OC's belonging to XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot  
>I only own the concepts behind their characters in respect to the story.<p>

No beta for this... she out of town (sad face). Sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**enjoy  
>_Dee_<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: An Unexpected Phone Call…<strong>

What is usually an silent home at that this time of night, is home echoing in laughter, smiles, and clanking glasses of wine. Midori didn't know it, but her mother Aoi had come home very early this morning to see Midori's swim meet today. This was the one that would decide if she made it to regionals. Aoi had to be there.

Of course, Aoi and Kohaku (Midori's father) both kept their lips shut about seeing how well she did at the meet. They figure Midori will get all of their praising after she comes home from the fireworks festival. Aoi is hoping that she can see that cute Takeshi again; she can't get over what a looker Midori snagged.

"When do you think she will be home?" Kohaku is glancing down at his watch.

Aoi smiles, "Don't worry about it. She's a big girl. Plus, Takeshi is with her. She'll be safe."

"Hmph, that's what I'm worried about—'Safe.' Our Midori is only another one of his conquests." His head shakes in anxiety. Kohaku has drunk too much again.

"You're just paranoid."

The cranberry-haired woman cups her husband's face and leans in to give him a soft kiss on his lips. This alone always melts all of Kohaku's anxieties away, as well as stir his strong desire for her. Junior High sweethearts, and their love hasn't faded. He sighs, "Aoi…" His eyes that had closed for a second now open to gaze into his wife's. He lightly bites his bottom lip, "I missed you very much."

"I missed you too."

Kohaku pushes himself and the chair he's sitting in out of under the table, and then he playfully pulls Aoi of out her seat. She smirks, "Are you trying to start something?" The husband gives her a devilish grin, pulling her closer and leading her on top of him.

"Midori will be home soon."

He grins, "Then we'll have to hurry."

Aoi lets her hips, that are straddling the lusty man, start to rock slightly in a teasing manner as she aggressively bites his lips. He groans and grabs her waist, hands already trailing to the zipper of her dress. He doesn't want to look at this dress anymore; he wants to see skin.

[Riiinnng!]

Aoi stops, "Phone?"

"Fuck it."

[Riiinnng!]

"What if it's Midori?"

He rolls his eyes, "Puh, fatherhood." He grabs the phone. "Damn you're good mom, it is Midori."

"Mother sense." She's giving Kohaku a smug stare.

Aoi watches Kohaku answer the phone and press the speakerphone button so they can both hear:

"Hello?"

"Okamura-san?" Kohaku's eyes snap open wider. "This is Takeshi. Can Midori stay the night?"

Aoi is even surprised.

Their sex buzz is waning. Takeshi the buzz kill.

"W-what?" Kohaku is on the verge of a conniption.

"Well. On the way to taking her to your house, Midori-chan got really tired and so we stopped at my place so she could take a breather before I took her home. I looked away for a moment, and when I looked back, Midori was already asleep."

"Fu—"

"Takeshi?"

"Aoi-san?"

She grins, "Yep." She looks at her fuming husband before continuing in a dominant tone, "Now I know you're a good boy, so you wouldn't dare do anything inappropriate to her if she stays over there. Am I correct?"

There is a gulp. "Of course not."

Her voice goes back to normal, "Then take good care of her. Sweet dreams~!"

Aoi presses the 'end' button before Takeshi can even respond. Kohaku is giving her an incredulous expression. He can't believe she put trust in him like that. Takeshi is will be hanging out with the baseball gods if he's not careful tonight. Kohaku will be going to jail afterwards.

"Why the hell did you say it was okay for her to stay there?"

"Cause Takeshi won't do anything (that Midori doesn't want to do) if I tell him not to, and cause I want us to have an alone night. Now we can make all the noise we want." She winks at him.

"I'll kill—"

"Hey." She glares, "Me first. Son in law later."

"B-but!"

"I haven't seen you in a month."

* * *

><p>Inside Takeshi's room, the baseball nut looks at the phone with slightly flushed cheeks. Not only did he so get away with having Midori stay the night, but is left with a rule as simple as "don't do anything inappropriate." But who this <em>inappropriate<em> behavior according to?

Though getting the okay for Midori to stay the night is a major feat, it isn't the reason for his blushing. He didn't want to admit it, but in Aoi's voice was a small raspy tone. He knows this tone very well; Midori gets this same tone in her voice when they are _having fun_. Takeshi knew what was going on—at least he has a good idea anyways.

"Nnn. How long was I asleep?"

Takeshi looks over to his Midori-chan rubbing her eyes awake. "Hn?"

"I fell asleep."

"Yeah." He smiles.

She snaps her body up, "Shit! I got to go home!"

Before Takeshi can even say anything, the cranberry springs out of the bed and starts adjusting herself. Takeshi is impressed—'she's really fast.' Midori is racing for the door, and Takeshi realizes that he needs to stop her.

He jumps in front of the door.

"Move! I got to go!'

"You're not going anywhere Midori-chan~."

"Uhh, yeah I am. I need to get home."

"I called you dad and got permission for you stay over."

Her faced whitened, "What?"

He chuckles, "Your mom convinced him."

"My mom?"

"Yeah, Aoi-san is in town."

"She is?"

"Oops." Takeshi the idiot…

Midori looks around the room, completely freaked out. Both of her parents know that she is staying the night at Takeshi's. 'I am so dead tomorrow.' She's thinking that she will be hanging out with the baseball gods pretty soon.

Takeshi can see Midori's concern, and tries to calm her. "Let's go to bed."

Midori cocks a brow, "Let's go to bed?"

"Yeah. I want to make Midori feel good."

She looks around. "Hmm, my last night alive." She shrugs her shoulders; "Might as well have fun."

Midori looks in front of her where she thinks Takeshi is. Missing. The sound of a button being pressed clicks, and a radio starts bleeding out the silence. Takeshi is ready to go, and leaving no room for loose ends. He smiles, walking back over to her and pulling the yukata off once more before swiftly pulling his shirt off. Midori shivers, cool air now biting her everywhere.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, a little."

Takeshi pushes the covers away, picks her up to put her in the bed, and throws the covers over her while kissing her shoulder. His lips left after placing a small bite where his saliva barely lingered. It made her body cover in goose bumps. Midori then watches as Takeshi walks over to his dresser and pulls out a strip of condoms, throwing them over to the bed. The lust starts to flare.

"That many?"

Takeshi grins, "Yep. Making up for lost time."

Midori blows out a quick sigh, slightly excited and slightly impressed. 'I guess he's planning on doing a lot of work.' She looks over and finds the baseball boy dropping pants and sliding into bed with her. His warm skin feels good to her. She snuggles up closer, "Ah you're warm!"

He smirks, "You feel good too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He looks at her, "I wanna be close to Midori-chan like this always."

She only stares.

"So let's not have anymore long periods of time apart."

"Yeah, good plan."

With her head resting in the nook between Takeshi's shoulder and chest, Midori plants a small kiss on Takeshi's chest. Then an arm and leg wrap over him. He sighs and starts to get hard from her body rubbing on him, her soft skin teasing. He lets a hand trail up and down her back. Who can say where the night is going from here, but it would be a night never forgotten.


	15. Tender Loving is How to Show You Care

**Ahhh! It smells like Sasquatche's dick!  
><strong>bah... love Anchorman.

But man, you readers are lucky. My Midori fans get two releases with a pretty close timeframe. I've been running a little slower lately-working on my other projects and such in the down time. One reason why this didn't come out yesterday.

Got a new lemon series coming out-well, not completely lemon. But the character loves sex. Oh that Evander Nash... I can't wait. And yep, it will be only his POV (challenge accepted). He's got a lovely story for the beauts. You should start reading it after I finish this one up.

In other news (lol), yes... three more chapters kids... It's exciting. I'm thinking at least some of you will like it. It will be my first complete series.

But I'm done rambling.

**And for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 3,290

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>Ownership of Midori Okamura goes to XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot<br>But ownership to all concepts goes to me.

+No beta for this one+  
>she's out of townies, and waiting for her to do it... yeah. I'm too impatient lol. got a bunch of other stuff to write.<br>So point out any mistakes if you so choose.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**enjoy kids  
>_Dee_<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad, seriously? The freaking school is being attacked by delinquents, and you're still making me go?"<p>

"Midori, don't use delinquents as an excuse to get out of school. You're still grounded. And those 'delinquents' are probably still attacking cause everyone is cowering in fear. Reverse psychology is what's needed over there."

"Sounds like you should go to school for me and have a seminar to propose the idea."

"Nope. You will lead by example for me. Now get going."

Midori sits at the table crunching on her cereal as her dad finishes up his lunch preparation. He has a few meetings after his classes today, so he is packing a bigger lunch than usual. It has been a little over a month since the fireworks festival, and Midori has been living under the strict rule of 'discipline daddy' for staying the night at Takeshi's. She didn't see why it was her fault: Takeshi made the call and mom gave the okay.

Good job Takeshi—way to throw Midori-chan under the bus.

At school, Midori walked into the half empty room and sighed, vexed that her dad would throw her in such danger. But seeing Takeshi passed out in his desk is a cute sight for her and figures the danger is worth it. She loves the way his lips slightly part while sleeping. Soft breaths escape the baseball nut while his face looks completely relaxed in his dream-state. 'I wonder if I'll get another chance to stay the night with him?'

The teacher interrupts her thoughts: "Alright, let's get today's lesson started."

The middle-aged man rambles on and on about various English concepts as his class barely pays attention. His annoyance is deeply rooted with the silver-haired, Gokudera Hayato, who is not even pretending to pay attention as he plays Tetris on his phone. Midori glances over to him occasionally, considering the idea of playing on hers as well. It's not like she understands anything he's talking about. It's freaking for English for Christ's sake. The cranberry is looking for and excuse to leave, as well as something to wake Takeshi up. She won't leave unless he leaves too.

* * *

><p>In Takeshi's dreams, lies a naked girl named Midori Okamura. Only this Midori is an intergalactic space ranger on this hunt for the two notorious space pirates that go by the names of Ryohei Sasagawa and Tsunayoshi Sawada. One uses his mighty fists to break through anything and the other uses his loser aura to make their captors to sympathize for them. They're a mighty duo. They're an idiot duo. They're extreme.<p>

But back to the naked Midori.

In the intergalactic police station that Midori works at, she and her trusty sidekick Takeshi are in one of the many conference rooms. They are in a state of emergency. That tricky tuna, Tsuna, somehow knocked Midori out in their last meeting and did something devious. Tuna Tsuna got away, and Takeshi found her knocked out at the scene of the crime. So Takeshi took her back to station for her to rest in a conference until she was ready to go back on the hunt again.

The smart, sexy, and talented ranger didn't realize what happened.

As she woke, she gave Takeshi a warm smile until it hit her. Takeshi was confused. Now very confused that Midori was ripping her clothes off in the sexiest fashion possible:

"_Takeshi! You must have sex with me! They put a bomb inside me, and it can only be disarmed if you push the ABORT button with your head!" Midori points to his crotch_

"_Only mine?"_

_The space girl gives him a serious stare, "Yes. Only yours, Takeshi."_

The door to the room blasts open. It's Hayato Gokudera—the commissioner. He is pissed that it's been only 3 hours since they were given the case. Midori has her cases done in five minutes. He works the berry like a slave.

"_The fuck you waiting for idiot sidekick!"_

_Takeshi looks back to his commissioner, "Huh?"_

"_FUCK HER AND GET THE FUCK OUT!"_

_Midori yells after Gokudera, "Hurry! There isn't much time! I need your head!"_

_Takeshi hurriedly unbuckles his… school uniform?_

* * *

><p>"Look here, Gokudera! Dammit you were late this morning! You just got here!" The teacher is screaming at the silver-haired Mafioso that is now leaving school.<p>

Takeshi's head rises, "Hm?"

Midori catches him, "Psst!"

The teacher rants and raves in a vexed manner as Midori makes secret gesture to Takeshi that they should leave. She has a full proof plan. Though the baseball boy's dream was getting to the good part, he decides that real sex is way better. This last month has been a lonely one.

He gives her the nod.

Not even a heartbeat later, Midori jumps out of her desk loudly, points out the window, and yells, "Holy shit! It's that gang that has been attacking the school!"

Takeshi was even fooled—idiot.

All the students in the room panic while the teacher tries to settle them. Midori and Takeshi race out of the room before the teacher can even yell at them to stop. Midori cracked that one out of the ballpark. One of the many baseball gods watching knelt on the floor and made the 'Safe" hand gesture. That Midori; she has her moments.

Now running around the school, the two decide that the sports equipment room would be a great place to visit. Way to return to your roots. At the locked door, Takeshi pulls the key he received for it a while ago and quickly unlocks it. They shut the door behind them and immediately go to work.

Takeshi grabs Midori's thighs, pulling her up to straddle him as he sits her on the vaulting bench again. Midori wraps her arms around his neck and bites his lip. Instant hard on. With his Midori-chan on the bench, Takeshi quickly pulls down Midori's underwear. He shoves his fingers inside her and starts swirling his tongue around her clit. Midori lets out a deep sigh.

"Oh my god. It feels so good."

Takeshi chuckles.

Takeshi is thoroughly enjoying the taste of his Midori as she lays herself back and runs her fingers through his hair. The baseball boy finds himself in a conundrum because for some reason he can't fully get into it. He ignores it. 'I don't want to do that to Midori.' Midori on the other hand, is fully engrossed in the tease of his fingers thrusting inside of her and his teeth softly biting on her most precious spot. She licks her lips and decides to do the same for Takeshi.

They hear two girls outside the door:

"Hey, I just got a text from a friend saying they just saw someone from our school fighting in the shopping district."

"Do they know who it is?"

"Hold on… she said no, but the kid has silver hair."

Takeshi was done for the day. "Can we stop for today?"

Midori sits up. "Umm, I guess?" She is thinking buzz kill.

The baseball nut slides Midori's underwear on her quickly and pulls her off the bench. She didn't understand his rush since she didn't really listen to what the girls were talking about. Her mind was a little lost in the throws of great oral sex. Now she is feeling let down, wondering if she did something. 'Do I smell or something? I shouldn't…'

They quickly slink out of the equipment room and Takeshi tells her that he needs to go, his reason being that he promised to help his dad with a catering job. He didn't want to say he was thinking that Gokudera might be in trouble. Of course Midori told him to leave, but made sure to kiss him and tell him she loved him. It made his guilt pang harder, but still left Nami in haste.

* * *

><p>A Few Days Later<p>

* * *

><p>"Takeshi you lying jerk!" Midori smacks the bad boyfriend on his chest.<p>

"Agh. That hurts…" The baseball nut's expression is a fine mixed of humored and pained as he lies in his bed.

The cranberry is sitting on the edge of Takeshi's bed, fuming in anger after finding out about how he, Gokudera, and Tsuna went to go fight the Kokuyo Gang from Haru. He lied—she is livid.

Takeshi, on the other hand, is trying to finish recovering while getting beating up by his Midori-chan. His condition is no longer serious. He can easily move around, but his hand is still in bad shape. Midori knew this is something serious from the sheer fact he let his hand get injured, but Takeshi just laughed off her questions. Who knew that Tsuna would blab to Haru about what they were doing. Who knew that Haru would blab to Midori?

_On her way home from school after her last swim practice, Midori paced along comfortably down the streets. The day was pleasant for September. Midori always enjoys the fall. Her eyes wander about the trees, whose leaves will soon turn golden, and the grass that will soon fade. _

_Sniff, sniff…_

_Midori looks around more, this time scanning the ground. "Haru?"_

_Haru looks up to her, "Midori?" Her face is deeply flushed._

"_You okay?"_

_Haru fakes a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_Midori walks over to Haru and talks her into spilling the beans. Midori freaks out, but only in her thoughts since she doesn't want Haru to cry anymore. Haru hugged Midori, feeling better that she could tell someone and talk to Midori about the woes of being a future mafia wife. Midori smiled at her goofiness, but still listened until she realized how late it was. With one last hug, the girls parted._

_Midori raced home._

_Inside her room, she called the Yamamoto residence, but Tsuyoshi said that Takeshi was 'staying the night at his friend Tsuna's.' Her worry grew. She almost ran over to Tsuna's, but didn't want to impose like that. She just went to school and held the worry that easily grew to anger until Takeshi finally called her. He didn't think he would get caught._

_Idiot._

"Do you realize how freaked out I was?"

Takeshi rolls his eyes innocently.

She smacks him harder

"Agh!" a chuckle comes afterwards.

Takeshi looks at Midori's glaring eyes and doesn't understand what the big deal is. He was only playing the Mafia game, so what if he got a little hurt? He is still under the impression it is all a game, and Takeshi is just having fun the only way a boy knows how to: being dumb and tough.

Keep breaking those bones Takeshi.

Silence continues between the two in the Take Sushi. Takeshi stares, Midori glares. A cricket sounds. Midori looks away; she doesn't want him to him to see her face.

"Midori?"

"…"

"Midori-chan?"

Takeshi pulls her face to view, seeing tears in her eyes while her soft lips are puckered to one side. She won't look at him. This really starting to make him feel jerk vibe he's emitted for the last few days. The baseball gods are even giving him the finger shake ('Bad Takeshi…'). Indeed, the worst part is that Takeshi doesn't know what to say, mainly because Tsuyoshi hasn't ever given him advice on repairing 'ass-face' behavior. It's a true travesty that daddy can't help his son out of this one.

Midori glances over to Takeshi for a second, and a tear falls. 'Dammit!' She didn't want to cry; it makes her feel too girly. She didn't like to be girly when she's upset. She's turning her face away when the jerk cups her jaw and pulls her in, gently kissing her lips.

"Don't cry Midori-chan."

He just made the other tear fall.

He laughs nervously, "I don't think I'm very good at this~." He scratches his head.

Midori wipes her face with a smile, "You aren't."

The baseball nut grows quiet from Midori's sarcasm. He didn't catch the fact it was sarcasm at all. Midori sees this and starts placing small kisses on his lips, muttering the fact she was kidding between every peck. Now Takeshi just feels dumb and the baseball gods are snickering.

The cranberry didn't really understand how the comforting roles suddenly, but she just went with it. Her body eased on the bed and now crawls closer to her favorite person as her mouth begins to trail down Takeshi's neck. His eyes glue to her; his skin crawls. Her kisses go lower and are now interrupted by occasional licks. Takeshi bites his lip.

Midori stops for a moment to gaze upon the bandages all over his stomach. She doesn't get why Takeshi blows off telling her what happened. The cranberry will probably never know how thankful he is that disgusting Birds guy didn't target Midori, how he fought guys that smelled worse than the dumpster, or even how he lost to a man with a spinning ball as weapon. The mafia game kind is a bit of a retarded one.

Her eyes move up to his, looking at his brown eyes that seem to be jumbled in thoughts. 'I'll let him tell me when he's ready to.' She kisses his bandaged torso, leaving Takeshi to be further jumbled by the pain and pleasure of the action. He gasps and his friend gets harder—the lust starts to buzz in his head. Then with a light tug, Midori pulls the drawstring shorts off and brings Takeshi's hard dick to light. She watches him throb and smiles, knowing how much he wants it. The girl cocks a brow; "Promise."

Takeshi raises one too; "Promise?"

"No lying."

"Uhh."

"I can leave, ya know."

"Is this a good time to talk about this?"

She licks him, making him throb more. "No more lying to me."

"Okay!"

"Promise." She acts like she's about to bite his friend.

He jerks back and stammers, "P-promise." That is always a scary sight to a man.

She laughs and kisses his head, "Chuu~."

Now that's a mafia wife that knows how to take control.

Takeshi's eyes roll back as Midori's mouth sucks slightly on the head of his dick. His neck relaxes and is barely able to hold himself up as her lips slide down farther. The cranberry's mouth is pooling with saliva as she doctors up her Takeshi the only way she knows how. Down to the base of his dick, Takeshi's arms buckle to Midori's tongue sliding itself all the way to the top. Takeshi moans lightly, "Nnnnahh…" It makes her lace thong get wet.

Midori's mouth goes all the way back down.

Takeshi lies back as Midori's tongue swirls around his dick. The throb, the thrum, and the tease—it's too much. He sits up and pulls her mouth to his, forces his tongue inside, and pulls away while sucking on her bottom lip. He whispers, "Midori… I want you."

After cracking a smirk, Midori kisses Takeshi's chest and starts reaching for a condom while her injured boyfriend fumbles over the buttons of her shirt and unclasps her bra. His mouth sloppily bites and licks on his Midori-chan's nipples while she rolls the condom on him. Takeshi lets a hand slip.

RIP!

"What the hell?" Midori gives the nut an incredulous glare.

"He he, I've always wanted to do that~." And there's that shit-eating grin of his.

Takeshi throws the destroyed lace across the room and pulls her hips down, easily forcing himself inisde. Midori pants softly while Takeshi lets his mouth gape open. She's feeling tighter than usual—it's been to long. The baseball nut lets out a light groan as Midori slowly comes back up, only to slide back down. She lets him go deeper, and her hands grip Takeshi's back harder with every centimeter. "Mmmm Takeshi…"

Hips now rocking back and forth, Midori moans to the baseball boy's dick swirling around inside of her. Her hot and wet insides are making the Mafioso grip her thighs harder to the quickening pace; his injured hand is throbbing. It feels so good to him, but it's not enough.

He wants to make her moan.

Knowing the guy isn't in any condition to get up and pound on her, Takeshi gently lays Midori flat on her back and perpendicular to him. Midori looks at him curiously as he slides himself inside, his dick going in differently than usual. It was a new feeling for both of them as Midori's insides wrapped around him differently and Takeshi's dick ran against her walls in a different fashion. They both let out small sighs.

The persistent Mafioso, still lying, began to thrust himself in and out. Midori moaned to how much deeper he was getting in this position, and Takeshi was enjoying the view. Her bouncing breasts, her gaping mouth, and her sculpted legs—eye candy to the extreme. Lets not forget how easily they could both see Takeshi's dick sliding in and out of her hot and wet insides too.

Midori moaned louder to her injured boyfriend pumping himself inside her harder, his buzz almost overriding the pain now. His body was aching to the pleasure, but the buzz has become a craving that he can't deny. He wants his Midori-chan all the time.

Midori doesn't mind this at all.

In fact, it is a welcomed craving. So welcomed that as Takeshi pounds himself inside, her mouth has become a desert from all of her gasping. Deep pants, dry mouth, and trembling legs are Midori's ailments, and though she's supposed to be playing nurse right now—the doctor is in. Her eyes can no longer stay open as the cranberry's lust purrs from Takeshi's throbbing injection. He is making her inside tingle and thrum—the pleasure coursing through her in waves. She is losing control.

"Mmmore Takeshi."

Takeshi places one hand on top of Midori's warmth and grabs her hip with the other, now smashing against her body as hard as he can. Her torrid and drenched insides make the simple actions of sliding in and out of her a shivering experience. The temperature drop is astounding. He groans loudly to it and his aching body. 'I can deal with the pain later.'

Midori's body is twitching, so close to the orgasm that her hips begin to roll in circular motions as Takeshi keeps smashing on her. His mind getting lost in the smacking sounds and his dick is throbbing wildly. "I'm about to go."

Midori lets out a soft squeal, pulling him as deep as he can go as she cums all over him; Takeshi tenses but doesn't stop.

Still enjoying the furnace known as Midori's insides, Takeshi thrusts in and out as quickly as he can. Midori pants to each plunge. They're only making her feel better. They're making Takeshi that much closer.

Takeshi grips her harder than ever, almost painfully as that lump of lust inside him finally bursts. He can barely move to the tension of pleasure shooting through his body. It always feels so good to cum inside his Midori.

Takeshi finally pulls himself out, making them both shiver as their eyes finally open. Their first sights were each other's faces:

Midori raises an eyebrow, "Hahh, that was pretty good."

"Forgiven?"

She nods, "Oh yeah."

Takeshi smiles. He's still ignoring the pain.

Midori's eyes look at the bed; "Holy shit!"

"What?"

"Takeshi you're bleeding all over the bed!"


	16. October 10th: A Night to Remember

**DeadMau5 -Ghosts n' Stuff  
><strong>the song you should play in the background of the smut.  
>oh yeah... (yesh, I said it creepster style too)<p>

So holy flipping shit!  
>Everyone that reads this should give <em>LeftShoe4613<em> high fives. Her awesomeness made me do something ridiculous. _I promised her TWO midori/takeshi chapters for today._ So I'm gonna admit that I had some personal/family stuff come up that prevented me from getting this chapter done yesterday, but you can bet your ass that I'm going to have that other chapter done before I sleep. I will do it with my dying will yo.

With that in mind. You're still gonna get **2 more chapters** until the Epilogue. Holy crap kids... not very long left. It's wild. I'm excited.

**Now lets get to the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 7,730

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>Midori, Aoi, and Kohaku Okamura are all OC's under XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot's possession.<br>I just take claim to all chapter concepts.

No beta, in too much of a rush (sorry for mistakes, let me know if you see anything)

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**Toodle loo kids. _Dee_**

* * *

><p>In front of Midori stands a clone. The exact cranberry shade of hair pulled up into a simple ponytail; cranberry eyes splashed with eye shadow, liner, and mascara; black, lace ruffled skirt; emerald polo with matching ear studs; simple black pair of vans. She stares at the replica, mimicking her swipe of cherry chapstick as another another clone comes into view.<p>

"You look fine. Takeshi will be all over you with or without all the make-up."

Midori squints one side of her face, "Shut up Hana. I wanna make sure I look extra cute tonight." Her glance, which was fixed on Hana's clone, shifts back to her own. "Thanks for the shirt by the way."

"I thought it was a good birthday present. You have more kimonos than normal clothes."

Midori laughs, "Yeah, I know. I told my mom that we need to sell them, or something. I'm sure we would get some serious cash from them. I've seriously only worn them like once or twice."

"Maybe you should let me have one or two before you do that." Hana giggles while wiggling her eyebrows sarcastically. She didn't even want one; kimonos aren't her style. Hana likes to just dress classy.

"Hah, you wanna make some dough of my stuff."

The sarcasm snaps again, "Oh yeah. You know it."

The two laugh a little more while Midori does some last checking. For her, tonight is important for two reasons, the first being that her parents and Tsuyoshi will be meeting each other tonight and the second being that it's her birthday. Will it be a night to remember?

Let's find out.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the Okamura house is Kohaku Okamura opening the front door. After the last minute invite Tsuyoshi gave, Aoi made it a personal mission to be home to meet the father of such a handsome (future) son-in-law, even if it would only be for one night. Plus, she thought there would be no way for Midori to have any alone time with Takeshi on her birthday if mother wasn't there to keep him preoccupied. Midori's mom is obviously aware, but doesn't care. 'Girl's have needs,' is her thought on it.<p>

Yes Mrs. Okamura. Girls do have needs. The baseball gods commend you for your awareness.

"Love. You're home." Kohaku immediately grabs his woman and pulls her close.

Aoi drops the bags and hugs him back, "Yep. And I missed you." She gives him a quick kiss, "But where's our birthday girl?"

They both stop to the sounds of Hana and Midori busting out in laughter.

"Ahh." Aoi smiles.

Kohaku picks up Aoi's luggage and hurriedly takes it up to the room while Aoi wanders to the kitchen to sit. Her eyes slightly glaze. She's spacing out. Though she was only flying in from Sasebo, the trip did make her tired; momma thinks that she needs a drink to perk up.

Just as she is thinking this and slipping back into the realms of reality, Kohaku walks in. "Can I get you a drink or something. You look tired."

Her mouth naturally stretches to a smile as she nods yes. Kohaku opens the cabinet and pulls out a bottle of sake and two cups for each of them. It's been almost two months since he's seen her, so the man is feeling the desire to cater. Looks like someone will have their needs fulfilled.

The sake pours. The cups clink. The two drink. Slow burn rolling down their throats; it makes their backs tingle. Smiles re-emerge and it quickly leads them to chatting about the various things that have gone on for each other in their time apart. This isn't to say that they don't communicate at all while they're apart, they just keep the good stuff in little save files inside their brains for later. Who doesn't want to tell their better stories to their friend in person?

Upstairs, Midori and Hana could hear Aoi enter, but Midori told Hana to hang out a little longer. She wants to give them their time. It seems as if she can empathize with them now, knowing how much separation sucks. Swim season and then being grounded; she didn't want times like that to occur anymore. After all the separation and then Takeshi getting injured, you could say the last month has been extra fun for her—_"Takeshi~! Your nurse is here~!"_

Oh that Berry Hentai.

Twenty more minutes pass, and Hana has to leave now. Midori did invite her to go to dinner with them at the Take Sushi, but Hana didn't feel the need to spend any more time with the Yamamoto's than she already has lately. The woman had enough of Takeshi when they secretly went out together to buy Midori birthday presents, those scheming sneaksters. Hana made sure to make plans to sleep over at Kyoko's house this evening, and Kyoko wants them to go out to one of the many festivals going on. And let's face it: the boy-crazy brunette is always down to go to social events that she can look at hot, older men. So you can say that she hasn't felt the slightest inclination to go out with Midori for her birthday for the possibility of gazing at hot men and the factor of being a third wheel—which is never cool.

So hopping down the stairs, Midori and Hana waltz into the kitchen and find the two lovebirds having a heated but playful fight about Takeshi's favorite baseball teams. Kohaku found out that Takeshi's favorite professional baseball teams are the Yakult Swallows and the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles, which need I remind are Kohaku most despised teams. It was a heated argument worthy of history texts with hands smacking the table, teeth grinding in fury, and profanities shouted profusely. Poor Midori had to sit through all of it then, and Aoi has to hear about it now.

"It's just preposterous that he would like such ridiculous teams!" Kohaku still isn't over it. Too bad Takeshi forgot all about the conversation since his baseball season has started.

"Oh Koku (Aoi's nickname for him), just let it go," She gives him a large grin while rubbing his back rhythmically.

"Dad, are you still on that? Jeeze." Midori rolls her eyes.

Hana just chuckles at Midori's crazy dad that you can't help but love.

Kohaku throws his hands up in defeat after a growl.

"Hana, you've gotten so beautiful! Oh my goodness!" Aoi's eyes are sparkling.

They all are wondering 'how the fuck does she do that' while the older cranberry rises from her seat and gives Hana a warm hug. Hana is a little freaked out as well as suffocated by the smell of sake on Aoi's breath. Midori mouths an apology as her friend is becoming the next victim in Clue: the murderer was Aoi Okamura, in the kitchen, with rank breath.

What a tradgedy. And she had so much to live for.

Thankfully Midori eyed her mother and pointed to her wrist, reminding the woman of the time. Aoi pulled away just in time for Hana to survive. Superhero Midori was to the rescue and successful. She then looked at her Dad, giving him the same wrist point. He got the hint too and stood to leave. Such mafia finesse the girl possesses.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, you must be Midori's mother. Come on in!" Tsuyoshi was giving all three the 'come in' wave.<p>

Aoi gave him a smile, "Thank you. You must be the Yamamoto-san that Midori has told us all about."

"I hope it's only good things."

"Only."

The sushi-ya* guides his guests inside and sits them at a table close to the bar, so he may finish preparing the surprise for the birthday girl. Though he did ask her what she wanted to be served, she told him to just make salmon dishes (she didn't want to be presumptuous). Tsuyoshi was appalled—salmon? Pshh! To hell with something as typical as salmon. He told her that he would surprise with something extra special:

"So Midori, have you eaten a lot of Sashimi*?"  
>She smiles, "I've really haven't eaten too many different kinds."<p>

His eye twinkled, "Ah. Well you're in for a special treat tonight…" He looks to the doorway that leads to the kitchen in the back, "Takeshi! Midori and her parents are here~! Are you done?"

The cavalier boy's voice echoes from the back; "Yeah pops, coming right now."

Walking out in a sushi-ya outfit similar to his dad's Takeshi enters the main room with a platter holding five bowls of miso soup and white rice each. Look at that guy go; marching around the sushi shop with a giant platter covered with bowls like it's nobody's business.

Takeshi looks at his dad. "You have the roses done?"

* * *

><p>In other sect of Namimori Prefecture, a young girl name Hana Kurokawa is knocking on the door of the Sasgawa residence. After parting from Midori's she wandered over to Kyoko's in haste. Like any smart girl, she's not too keen on being outside at night alone. So she waits only a moment after her light knock on the gray door. It's pulled open as if the person was formally known as the jaws of life*.<p>

It was Ryohei Sasagawa.

"Who is it!" The young man looks out into the dark night as if he's being called by the forces of evil.

"Hey. Stop looking to the sky—I'm right in front of you." Hana crosses her arms.

He looks down to her, "Oh." Then his eyes shift to both corners of his world. "What are you doing here… Wait. You couldn't be here to—"

"Kyoko invited me over Ryohei, and I don't want to join the boxing club."

He snorts, "Oh." His flame was put out. "Come in then."

Hana shakes her head and walks inside.

Once inside the extremely calm house where Ryohei's extreme behavior is not very understood, Hana greets Kyoko and Ryohei's reserved parents before following the passionate boy upstairs. Hana didn't say anything as her footsteps naturally began tap in sync to the shirtless boy in front of her until—bump!

"Ugh!" Hana knocked back.

Ryohei turned and grabbed her forearm.

"Whoa." She looks at him. "Thanks. I was about to fall."

Ryohei's mouth churns to devilish grin as he teased, "Pfft. What an idiot; you can't even walk in slippers." He kept chuckling to himself. We can't forget that Ryohei Sasagawa loves to pick on people for stupid shit.

Hana glares and marches off to Kyoko's room, 'At least I know my times tables.'

The white haired, lawn head sneezed. His natural lurch forward made him head-butt the wall. It was extreme enough to put another hole in the wall. His parents will be pissed.

* * *

><p>Aoi askes, "Roses?"<p>

Tsuyoshi and Takeshi mimic each other's grins as they both say, "Yep."

Kohaku wondered if would be able to do that if he had a son.

Tsuyoshi then answers his son, "I just finished them."

Midori stared into her green tea as the sushi man and his handsome assistant came forward with the dishes in place. "Midori-chan" was said and made her look up. It was Takeshi, right next to her, grinning big as he placed a square plate in front of her. "Hope you like it."

Midori smiled back. She missed everything he said.

After first placing the surprise sashimi in on the table, Takeshi then placed the bowls of miso soup and white rice down. Tsuyoshi then grabs the platters from Takeshi and put them away while Takeshi sits down next to Midori. Tsuyoshi sit in the place between Aoi and his son. They all took a second to admire.

"Wow, this looks amazing Yamamoto-san." Kohaku eyed the seafood that he couldn't say he had ever seen before. "What kind of fish is it?"

"Abura-sunoko*."

Aoi cocks a brow, "Wow. I've tried many types of whale, but I can't say I've tried this kind."

Tsuyoshi laughs, "It's kind of a hard cut to find, but I have good friends." Hmm… this sounds a little underworld…

Takeshi happily watched Midori admire the whale that was cut into slightly thin strips and placed on the plate in such a manner that it looked like a rose, around the roses being perilla leaves* for each petal. In a corner of the plate, Tsuyoshi had also placed small pieces of calamansai* to look like smaller flowers, and dropping little piles of daikon* to be the flower centers. They were art. His passion. Cup full of his love, the appreciation, and care he has for Midori seeping past the brim. He wanted to show her that he likes her being Takeshi's girlfriend. Takeshi could see that Midori understood. It made him happier, "Happy birthday Midori-chan."

Midori looked at Takeshi, then to Tsuyoshi, "I don't want to eat it…"

Everyone's mouths dropped.

Tsuyoshi stammered, "W-why?"

"Cause it's so beautiful." Midori was being a girl, and had little tears in her eyes. Her hallmark moment has arrived. It came in the form of dead, raw fish.

"Ha ha ha! Midori-chan, we can make sashimi like this all the time. Go ahead and eat."

Midori looked at the plate for a moment more before finally taking a bite of the fresh flipper. It melted in her mouth. Looking around and watching Tsuyoshi and her parents start chatting away while drinking sake together, she decided to mimic the sushi-ya and squeeze the calamansai over a whale petal, letting the citrusy juice drop over the red meat. She took a bite. 'Amazing.'

What can ya expect? He's the mothafuckin' sushi man.

* * *

><p>Kyoko and Hana finish getting dolled up while they try and decide which festival they want to go to. Kyoko only wants to go to an exciting festival, and Hana wants to go to a festival that will have a lot of older guys to stare at. So as Kyoko tries to find the right pair of jeans for her outfit while Hana is googling on her phone all the festivals going on the 10th of October. Well, she was doing this until that extreme guy flung Kyoko's door open:<p>

"You must let me take you to the Naha Festival*!"

"No." Hana is giving him an expectant look.

"Why not!"

"Cause you're a jerk."

Kyoko looks at her brother, "Why do you want to go to the Naha Festival?"

"Because I've must join the most extreme event of all there." The flames ignite in the young man's eyes and his fists fly to the sky. "Hundreds of passionate men like me, in a tug-of-war match to the ultimate extreme!" It was as if the sun was shining down on him, beckoning him to display his mighty power.

Hana only heard 'hundreds of passionate men.' She looked to the ceiling while responding, "Yeah that sounds good."

Kyoko agreed, "Yeah. That sounds really exciting."

And Ryohei goes to his ultimate extreme: "Kyoko-chan, you can leave it extremely to me!"

Hana rolls her eyes, "Yeah, to head-butt another wall maybe."

* * *

><p>Back at the Take Sushi the night is rolling smoothly. Tsuyoshi, Aoi, and Kohaku are enjoying conversation about sushi and Midori is sitting at the bar with Takeshi as he shows his sushi tricks. Midori is in awe.<p>

Takeshi kept deep focus as he grabs the soft-shelled crab he just fried and places it in the white rice lightly patted onto the nori. He then grabs sliced cucumber, smelt roe, and drizzled eel sauce over the toppings. Midori is getting excited. The baseball boy continues to boast how skilled his hands are as he gently begins to roll the nori around the toppings with his hands, pressing it in a cylinder shape. Perfect hand rolls with soft-shelled crab—Midori's favorite sushi topping. Her grin was stretching.

Takeshi sat next to her with a roll for each of them as they hung out on the bar. They each take a bite and look at each other. Good stuff. Though the rolls were fun to enjoy together, they're really just looking for a chance to wander off. Play it cool kids.

After finishing the rolls, Midori looks back. "We should go now."

Takeshi gives a suspicious glance, "You sure?"

Midori shrugs her shoulders. "Not really, but we might as well."

"Ha ha, Okay."

They silently dash up the stairs.

What the mafia players didn't realize, is that they were caught. While seeing the two slyly retreat to the back of the Take Sushi, Tsuyoshi dawdles over to the cabinet for more sake. But on his way back to the couple, his hand lightly switches on the radio behind the bar. Aoi notices and gives Tsuyoshi a glance that tells him that she saw them too. It is only the man who would become irate of the daring teens that is unaware. 'Let's try to keep him in the dark,' is the silent agreement between them.

Kohaku takes another drink with a shit eating grin on.

* * *

><p>A light breeze trails around a small group heading to the festival. Crickets are singing of their future fun, reeds are swishing to the sounds, and the lightly pattering leave are setting the beat for their pace. Tsuna is on the way to the Naha festival with Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta by his mother's request. The future mafia boss is pissed, he wanted to finish the level on his game.<p>

Of course Reborn had other plans for the dame who only wanted to see Kratos beat all the gods with his mighty vengeance and fury. With a simple press on a little button, the game was off and Tsuna was in the midst of a stroke. Then a swift kick befell the young man's face.

"Take the kids to the festival or expect death." He cocked the pistol.

"HIEE! OKAY!"

The little Mafioso let his head hang to the memory, lifting back up to the lanterns lighting the steps up to the jamboree ahead. "Hey stay close," is what the boy shouted to his little minions as there excitement grew. And little Lambo didn't listen; he ran to the steps so fast that his little foot didn't catch, making him trip on the first step. The only word that could be understood within his whimpers and whines was "Tolerate."

* * *

><p>The door clicked shut. Excited smiles still hold their positions. Hushes giggles tip toe inside the room. Midori and Takeshi stare at each other as they listen to their parents barely resound over the waves of the radio. Takeshi takes the lead by pulling her in for a simple hug. He plants a kiss on top of her head. "Happy birthday."<p>

Midori was taking a second to smell him, but now looks up. "You already said that."

He grins.

His hands trail up to cup her face as he backs Midori against the wall. The tension is already starting for the both of them. Midori watches Takeshi expression change to his lustful one has he leans in and lightly traces his tongue over her lips. Her body shivers to teasing touch and her lips part. She then tries to lean in to kiss him back, but he holds her still. His tongue begins to play at the corners of her lips, sending little shocks down her body. Her mouth parts a little more and Takeshi playful slides inside her mouth. He only let the tip of his tongue play with hers for a moment. He pulls away after leaving a small bite on her top lip.

Midori pants to the tease as her hands tug on his two front belt loops. Her thumbs curl under the waist of his pants and she pulls him closer. His dick is hard; he lets out a soft pant. The Mafioso starts kissing her again.

Downstairs, the three are still drinking and enjoying a conversation about school sports. Tsuyoshi is modestly boasting about how much Takeshi enjoys baseball. You can see the happiness he feels talking about him. Aoi and Kohaku listen to the sushi man while taking another drink. Kohaku thinks about Midori; 'where is she?'

Aoi then starts talking about their Midori and her commitment to swimming as Kohaku begins to scan the room. 'Takeshi isn't here either.' Daddy Okamura stands. "May I use your restroom?"

Tsuyoshi's eyebrows rise. "Oh of course." He points to the doorway Takeshi and Midori just slipped through. "Go upstairs and it will be the first door on your right; across from Takeshi's room."

"Thank you."

Aoi and Tsuyoshi both are still wearing genial smiles as they watch the man march upstairs. It clicks. "Oh shit." They both dash out of their chairs behind the killer daddy. Did I mention Kohaku held a middleweight title in Muay Thai when he was in college?

* * *

><p>Inside the festival, Tsuna is watching his 'no-good' title embed into his psyche further as he loses every game he plays with the kids. Fuuta happily encourages Tsuna to keep trying, I-pin mutters little victory chants and Chinese, and Lambo-san continues to tell Tsuna how stupid he is. The little cow has every right to; the afro baby is wrecking shop. Tearing up the stands like grape candies. This little bomb is a festival king.<p>

In his head.

Tsuna rolls his eyes in aggravation, but jumps in fear to a tap on his shoulder. Three people chuckle lightly.

Now on the ground and rubbing his tailbone, the golden eyed boy looks up to Kyoko, Hana, and Ryohei. They happened to see him doing terribly at the games, and Ryohei felt the passionate need to show him how prizes are won. He would be rough, he would do it tough, and he would make Tsuna extreme. Poor Tsuna didn't know what he was getting into.

And perched on a tree not to far away, be a little baby named Reborn. He's about to start his ploy.

The groups merge and start walking down the pathway between the festival stalls. Tsuna is happier than a clam walking next to Kyoko-chan. The kids are all happy to see Kyoko (she's happy to see them too). Ryohei is wondering how to participate in the tug of war, and Hana is officially pissed. Not only has she not seen any cute guys, but also has to hang around kids now? The hives were already manifesting under her annoyed scratches.

* * *

><p>Midori's hands were inching up Takeshi's back in response to his playing tongue—BOOM!<p>

Takeshi and Midori both turn to the door right next to them. They pull their hands away. But Daddy Okamura saw everything, and is now looking at the tent. The death ray stare is firmly planted on the Mafioso that was known as Takeshi.

"Dad!"

"Heh heh… This isn't what it looks like Okamura-san."

Kohaku wasn't even listening to Aoi and Tsuyoshi that were now trying to calm him as they got up the stairs. The man instantly grabbed Takeshi's shirt, pulling the fucker in to punch as hard as he could manage in his discontent. Headshot. Takeshi flies across the room and into his bed. He holds his eye. 'Damn, that felt worse than Hibari's tonfa.'

"Koku!" "Dad!" The women yell at the same time. Kohaku glares at Midori.

Tsuyoshi stays silent. 'Whoa. That was impressive.'

"We're leaving." Kokahu drops the aggression as he turns to the sushi man. "Please excuse me for punching your son. And thank you for having us." He then glares at Takeshi, "Your lucky that's all I did you little shit."

Takeshi looks at Kohaku and feels the intimidation creep back in as he watches Kohaku yank Midori behind him and out of the room. Aoi rushes over to him to check and see if he's okay while Tsuyoshi tries to apologize to Kohaku for everything. "Let me see you eye."

Takeshi smiles. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Aoi laughs, "No you're not. Kohaku is a Nak muay* that still practices three times a week. He's made guys' eyes dislodge from their sockets."

Takeshi laughs nervously with a giant grin and pulls his hand away.

Tsuyoshi comes back into the room with an ice pack and watches Aoi do a simple check on him. All was good; Kohaku didn't go full strength. Okamura is madder at Midori than Takeshi, but he wasn't about to punch his precious baby girl. Takeshi is still feeling like crap. Aoi gives him a small hug and promises to try and talk to Koku when they got home. She quietly left.

This left Tsuyoshi leaning against the doorway of Takeshi's room in silence. It was a good time for silence.

* * *

><p>In another part of Namimori, there is a man. This man goes by the name of Ryohei Sasagawa. His body is lightly jumping up and down in excitement, as his friend's body isn't. Master Pao Pao got them into the tug of war. He would pull that rope to the extreme and beat the other team. There was no way he could lose; he had Tsuna's extraordinary strength on his side. Tsuna was terrified.<p>

A few meters away from the standing polar opposites are Kyoko, Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta all sitting on the lawn to watch the event. None of them have noticed that Hana has wandered away to prevent her death, since super Midori couldn't save the day this time. She was currently eating some takoyaki while 'man-watching.' This pleased her.

The horn sounds for the tug-of-war to start, and Hana looks back. 'I wonder if Ryohei's and Dame Tsuna's side will win? Hah, not with Tsuna on their team.' She takes another bite and walks on. But on the lawn, Kyoko and the kids happily cheer the two boys as they pull to their hearts contents. Ryohei has a wild grin on his face as he roars to his rouse, and Tsuna wobbles around like a seasick puppy to the fury of both teams desire to win. The boss just isn't cut out for this kind of work.

Not yet anyways.

A pistol cocks, "Beat the other team with your dying will, Tsuna."

* * *

><p>While all is happy and carefree at the festival, all is not at the Okamura residence. Midori stands in the kitchen, getting the scolding of a lifetime from Kohaku as Aoi tries to mediate and stop him the best she can. A hand slams:<p>

"You won't see him anymore!"

"Koku! You—"

He glares at her, "Don't defend him."

"Dad that's stupid! You're freaking stupid! I started it! And don't even act like you are some saint! I know you and Mom were doing way worse at my age!" She felt the need to lie that one off. Good job.

"That doesn't matter. Your mom and I are married now. And we aren't talking about us, we are talking about you."

Midori goes on a tangent. "How does it not? You and mom had me while you guys were still in college, and you want to get mad at me for kissing a guy?"

Kokahu clenches a fist, "We are talking about you being fifteen and being intimate with the hyaku nin giri* at the Take Sushi! Are Hana and Kyoko kissing guys like that too? Cause I'm not going to let my daughter date some boy that just wants to get in her pants."

Aoi snaps, "THAT"S ENOUGH."

Midori turns her face away from him. That last one really hurt. 'Takeshi isn't trying to get in my pants. We do mess around a lot, but we have plenty of times without doing that too.' She could feel the tears well in her eyes as he face scorches to the spiced claims.

* * *

><p>It should be mentioned that Hana just sneezed on some really cute guy and his friends. The takoyaki in her mouth blew in small chunks all over their faces. They could be called the tako man group now. They beat on their drums with their many appendages.<p>

And where Kyoko is, it is only she and Tsuna sitting in the grass while Ryohei is looking for Hana. Kyoko asked him to and he said that it would be to his extreme pleasure for his wonderful Kyoko-chan. Bianchi had also come by to snatch up the kids for their bedtime. So as Tsuna and Kyoko calmly chatted with one another, Kyoko let out a large sneeze. It could easily considered as extreme as the Ryohei sneeze that got him knock out a while back. Spit and boogers flew everywhere. Kyoko was embarrassed to the extreme. Tsuna was disgusted to the extreme.

A booger landed on the crotch of his pants.

* * *

><p>Midori has tears in her eyes. "You're a fucking jerk! Hana likes some stupid guy named Ryohei who wouldn't do that, and Kyoko likes a loser too. And they are Takeshi's friends! And I'm not a freaking conquest to Takeshi! He's tell me he loves me and that he wants us to play Mafia games and hang out all the time. You're just a jerk that won't even try getting to know him!" She walks off to her room.<p>

Kohaku's glare moves to an unoccupied corner of the kitchen.

Aoi crosses her arms, "You know, for having a PhD is psychology, you didn't handle that well at all."

Kohaku snorted and went to bed.

* * *

><p>After Ryohei made an extreme sneeze that scared half of the festivalgoers and Tsuna made an equally extreme sneeze that sprayed all over Kyoko's face, the boxing freak continues his search for a girl named Hana. It's a good thing too—Hana is currently in deep shit.<p>

The brunette stares skittishly at the three boys that are now grabbing her wrist in an aggressive manner and demanding that she 'clean them up.' She tries pulling her wrist away.

"Real men don't fight three against one. They also don't fight against women."

Hana looks behind her, "Ryohei?"

"Who the hell is this loser?" This question escapes one of the three goons.

Ryohei cracks his knuckles. "The ultimate lion punchinist Ryohei joins the fight."

The three boys' laughs are unrestrained as the extreme stupid guy smoothly steps into his ultimate stance. Hana tries to pull her wrist away once more, but is violently yanked. Pat! Hana watches the delinquent holding her wrist fly to the ground. She falls with him.

"Who's next?"

What an extremely cool guy.

* * *

><p>Midori quietly pressed her ear against the door, listening for anyone. A few hours have passed since her argument with her dad, and she is ready to leave and go check on Takeshi. She's already tried calling him and Hana, neither one answering. She feels like crap.<p>

With a small twist of the knob, the berry tiptoes out of her room and down the stairs. "Midori?" She stops. Aoi is in the kitchen, leaning against the table. She knew Midori would try to leave. Aoi wiggles her finger to direct her daughter into the kitchen. Midori sighs and walks in; her escape won't be happening now.

Aoi eyes her daughter, "Sorry about your dad earlier…" She sighs, "He's just a fool who just loves too much."

Midori looks away.

"But at the same time, he did make a good point. Now I'm not trying to make assumptions about what's going on, but I hope you're using your head."

"I am."

"Good. Cause I don't really like the idea of being an oba-san yet. I'm too young and pretty."

Midori rolls her eyes, "Kay' mom."

"You also better start considering how serious you are. I don't know what the _Mafia Game_ is, but I don't really like the sound of that in the least."

Midori bit her lip.

"Go." Aoi gives the little berry a hug and kisses her on the temple.

* * *

><p>On a bed, not too far away, Reborn's favorite baseball Mafioso lays while staring at the gift he wasn't able to give Midori. His window opens. "Ciaossu Yamamoto."<p>

"Oh hey little baby." He grins.

"Quite the black eye Okamura-san gave you."

Takeshi scratches his head. "Ha ha, you saw?"

"It would be wise to consider how important Midori is for the sake of her involvement in the Mafia. You remember what Birds tried."

Takeshi didn't know how to respond.

The baseball freak's smile slowly faded into a pensive stare as he watched the window shut. 'I don't think it could get anymore dangerous. It's just a game.' Even though this is what he thought, Reborn's words still worried him. He looks at the gift in his hand once more and smiled. As long as he has his Midori-chan, it will all be fine.

* * *

><p>The night sky coming into view again, Hana rubs her head and sits herself up. Her and Ryohei are sitting next to each other on a bench. She now remembers how she hit her head really hard against the pavement as that guy pulled her down with him. What she didn't know was the Ryohei beat up the three guys and then carried her all the way to the closest bench, and then got her a bottle of water. He hands it to her.<p>

"Thanks." She smirks and grabs the bottle.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He nods at her.

She sits up and takes a drink while looking ahead to Tsuna and Kyoko cleaning snot and spit off each other. 'Those two are so weird.' Hana is grossed out and continues to stare at the two in disbelief. Ryohei isn't really sure what could've happened for them to get boogers on each other, but he wasn't about to go over there to find out, 'Kyoko might make me help her get it off. I'm not about to do something so like that. Boogers are gross to the extreme.' He shakes his head and takes another drink.

He will do anything for his Kyoko-chan, but he won't do that.

* * *

><p>Running down the dark street, Midori took a moment to stare at the playground that started it all. "Ciaossu."<p>

The berry jumped five feet. "HIE!" And then she sees Reborn. "What are you doing out at this time of night?" She thinks he's only a baby still.

Reborn asks her to escort him home since its not that far away, and Midori obliges. She can't leave a little boy out in the dark alone. The trip was short and sweet, silent too. Awkward. Midori just shrugged it off as the suit clad one-year-old nods his head to her and starts to walk into the house. She turns to leave.

"Oh Midori." She looks back. "A good mafia wife keeps her affiliation secret for the sake of every one they hold dear." There was obvious tension in the statement. It made her back crawl.

"Uh, okay." She waves timidly; "Good night then."

She runs with small shivers rolling down her spine. Reborn knew she slipped about the mafia game. He's pissed, but the baby's also benevolent on good occasions. Let's hope Midori doesn't slip again. Birthday's only happen once a year.

After running a few more minutes than she planned, the berry lightly knocks on the door of the Take Sushi. Tsuyoshi opens the door and is surprised by her presence. Usually the sushi man will let her in without a doubt, but he felt the need to ask if her parents knew. "My mom does."

Tsuyoshi nods and opens the door, staying silent as Midori creeps up the steps to Takeshi's room. The radio clicks on and the cleaning continues. But it didn't last long, remembering that it is still Midori's birthday; 'I think I'll go to the bar for a bit tonight.' The sushi man tosses the rag inside the kitchen, and hurriedly changes into civilian clothes. Now walking out the door, he makes sure to turn up the radio louder. He knows when to give proper privacy. What a great guy.

* * *

><p>The door opens and makes Takeshi's eyes snap open. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he thought it might be Okamura-san trying to finish the job. Instead, it is a smaller and cuter Okamura that is back to play nurse. She gives him a deep stare with a long face.<p>

"Midori," is the only word that escaped his mouth as he sat himself up and then stood. Her face still looks long. "What's wrong?"

"Your eye looks terrible… my dad is terrible." Midori's stare becomes stricken with guilt.

He closes the distance and kisses her, reminding her of the simple kisses that were sending her to new heights earlier. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't even hurt."

She poked part of the bruise.

He winced.

"Liar."

"He he, sorry."

Takeshi rubbed the back of his neck with a cute smirk and Midori snorts with a pouty stare. Takeshi found it to be cute. He grabs her hand. Midori gives him a weird stare as he clasps it in place. "I wasn't able to give it to you earlier. Happy birthday."

Her eyes shift down to the small and silver bracelet now hanging from her wrist. On the clasp had three charms: one being a glass heart, another being a small baseball bat, and the last charm being a plum blossom. "How did you know I like plum blossoms?"

"I asked Hana." He grins. Takeshi just hit a homerun with this gift.

She chuckles, "Oh… Well it's… it's amazing." The baseball gods know whose getting it good tonight. She looks up to him, "I really, really like it. It's pretty."

He grins became twisted with an edge of cockiness.

Takeshi grabs the hand he just put the bracelet on and looks at it proudly before pulling her face into his, this time not wasting a moment for teasing. Midori closes her eyes and lets him take control and lead her to the bed. He lets her drop onto it naturally, and she opens her eyes.

Midori is graced with the wonderful show of a particularly famous baseball nut taking his clothes off in front of her and slyly grabbing a condom from out of the side drawer. She looks away. "I can't do this Takeshi."

His head tilts. "What? Why?" Buzzkill.

"Cause I see your eye and start feeling like crap."

With a calm expression, Takeshi looks to the ceiling for guidance. And there it is… The words of wisdom from a great man named Tsuyoshi Yamamoto: _sometimes you have to make her try something new. Take a sense away._ Takeshi grinned and flipped Midori over. His friend throbbed to the idea. Leaning in with his mouth next to her ear, he whispers, "Then don't look Midori-chan."

"Uhh…" Laying on her stomach, Takeshi's hands slide under her to show her how he wants her hips. Despite the anxiety, her body naturally responded by following him and tilting her lower half to peak like a small mountain. His hand now rubbing up her hip, along the curve of her ass, and then up the spine of her back her breaths become shrill. She flinched—his mouth touched her.

The berry nut throbs from Midori's muffled moans as he licks her happily. The view was great—Tony the tiger great. He had to stick his fingers in while rubbing himself. It wasn't easy for him to do this at all, but a man has to do what a man has to do. Right now, he has to please the birthday girl in the best way possible. The thrusted his fingers faster.

Midori's hips tremble to the tease, but she can't take the loss of vision. She turns her head to the side and tries to look back. No baseball boy. She moans to the tongue that has slipped inside her. It gives her butterflies not knowing what is going to happen next. "Does it feel good Midori-chan?"

"Mmmyes."

She feels something press into the mattress under her and then a whisper at her ear. "It's about to feel better~."

He goes in.

Midori gasps as Takeshi pushes himself all the way inside her, groaning to the feeling of her very hot and wet insides. 'She must have really liked it.' He bites his lips and pushes himself back in. The berry grips the bed, unable to even register it all. The buzz is thrumming in her head at full blast as Takeshi finds his pace and lowers his head to kiss her back. Her muscles tense down there and drool begins to pool on the comforter.

Takeshi's eyes roll into the back of his head as his Midori-chan gets wetter and wetter to his hard dick sliding in and out of her. He bites her back and watches her head tilt back. She moans louder than ever and her insides turn into a furnace. He pants to the burn. 'I want to get rougher.' He straightens his body.

Midori can't even think as Takeshi makes her body feel better and better. Spit has seeped into the comforter under her lips, but her mouth feels so dry from all her panting. Her head is becoming light-headed as Takeshi keeps thrusting himself in and—"Ahhhh!"

Takeshi starts pounding harder. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes!"

He grins and keeps it up.

The baseball Mafioso finds himself holding Midori's hips up as he now smashes himself inside of her, getting deeper than usual. Her moans are starting to become squeals. It's new to him—but he likes it. He smacks against her harder, watching her ass jiggle to his aggression. It makes him groan and want more.

And as Takeshi becomes absorbed in the view, Midori becomes absorbed in the spot he keeps hitting. Though it hurts every time his head smashes into it, it feels so good. She can't help but yell, "Don't stop! Please don't stop."

'Please?' Takeshi. 'I can't turn down pleas.'

She flipped his switch.

Takeshi got the power as he began to pound against her as hard and fast as she could, letting his dick throb like a savage beast inside Midori's wetness. The berry was screaming as her hands searched for something to grab. It was right there—it was going to be big. She couldn't even try to speak between the waves of pleasure. Takeshi could only groan and breath heavily through his teeth. His eyes wouldn't even open any longer.

The berry burst, muscles tensing as hard as they could.

"Oh god," was the only thing Takeshi could spit in response to her insides gripping him so tightly and almost forcing him about.

He pulled her hips harder and his head screamed in writhing pleasure. He finally went too. Takeshi let go of Midori's hips and wiped the sweat off his face. They fell—her body completely limp—she feel's too good to hold them up. It is then, that the Mafioso notices everything he was touching on her body is now a bright red. 'Whoa, we got pretty wild.' He hears soft pants still escaping her.

Takeshi's lean in towards her ear after a few moments, "Midori-chan~."

She turns her face to him with an expression completely engulfed in lusty thoughts. Her lips flushed a bright red. He lies down next to her and gives her a soft kiss.

"Good?"

She bites her lip and nods.

He grins,"Good. Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p>*Sushi-ya - sushisashimi chef

*Sashimi - It consists of very fresh raw meat, most commonly fish, sliced into thin pieces. It is commonly mistaken for sushi.

*Abura-sunoko - A type of sashimi meat characterized as striped layers of whale meat made from the root of the flippers

*Perilla leaves - It is also widely known as the beefsteak plant**.** Its essential oils provide for a strong taste whose intensity might be compared to that of mint or fennel. It is considered rich in minerals and vitamins, has anti-inflammatory properties, and is thought to help preserve and sterilize other foods. It is a common garnish used in conjunction to garnishing a plate with daikon, with one leaf per slice of sashimi.

*Calamansai - A fruit tree believed to have originated from China. The plant is characterized by wing-like appendages on the leaf stalks and white or purplish flowers. Its fruit has either a spongy or leathery rind with a juicy pulp that is divided into sections. It can used to flavor sushi/sashimi

*Daikon - Asian white radish

*Naha Festival - Held on October 10th in Naha, Okinawa Prefecture. Many events and folk entertainments to enjoy but the centrepiece is the tug-of-war involving a rope, 1.5m in diameter, and weighing no less than 27 tons. Hundreds of competitors and many thousands of spectators attend.

*Nak Muay - anyone that professionally practices Muay Thai

**Author note: **I did consider finishing what happened with Kyoko, Tsuna, Hana, and Ryohei. I decided not to, thinking it took away from the main characters of the stories. Its also why I didn't fully write the fight scene with Ryohei. But don't worry kids. You're going to get wayyy more Ryohei from me. you should check my profile to see why. -Bye-


	17. LamboSan is Not a Cow!

**Fuck Yeah.  
><strong>got this chapter done.

It took me a bit. Editing. Pudding break. Info check. Sorry kids.  
>This one is also shorter cause I never really planned on making it a big chapter. Sorry again. But I've seen tons of people writing hella short ones here and there; I'd say I'm entitled lol.<p>

But once again. Thank Shoe-chan (Leftshoe4613) for her awesomeness.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 2,484

[I do no own any KHR characters]  
>The OCs Midori and Okamura-san belong to XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot<br>I only take claim to the story concepts

No beta again. Tell me if you see any crap to fix if you want.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**Yawn. Night. Off to work on Mizuno tomorrow.  
>_Dee_<strong>

* * *

><p>Creaking swings are causing laughter—gravity manifesting butterflies. Midori and Hana are at the park where it all began, in the middle of a heated swinging contest until the party. Hana keeps laughing wildly as her swing's chain is now buckling from the momentum sending her so high. That one second in the sky where a person just stops. It's making her giddy. Midori is waiting for it, swoosh. She flies back. Now. She swings forward and launches herself, yelling as she flies to the ground. Thud.<p>

"Crap!" Midori yells.

Hana is still swinging, "What?"

"I got my knees dirty."

Hana laughs louder.

"What?"

"_Chinese, Japanese, dirty knees~…_"

"Shut up Hana!"

Hana jumps off the swing, grabbing her boobs and yelling, "_LOOK AT THE THESE!_"

Midori laughs at her dumb friend as she checks the time. 'Shit, we got to leave.' Hana sees the look on Midori's face and knows that they need to go. They start walking, leaving the swings to stop themselves.

* * *

><p>On the road there, the two chat about how Midori's dad recently apologized to Takeshi (after Aoi talked some sense into him), and about the weird 'Sumo Wrestling' match that they went to with Kyoko. Hana reminded her berry friend that thank yous should be made to the friend who lied to Kyoko and her parents about her going home, instead of everyone finding out that she stayed the night with Takeshi. Midori hugged her pal, thanking her for being the best wing woman a person could have. "Yeah, yeah. You just better be willing to do the same for me."<p>

"Of course!"

Hana then asked, "So that night was the last time you saw him?"

"Yeah. A freaking week. The jerk…" Midori glared at the concrete as they continued to walk.

"Let's see how long you stay mad."

"Hmph, the jerk…"

Hana was in the midst of asking Midori about the sumo wrestling more, but she was bumped by some one speed walking in the same direction. The person was muttering something about rings. Midori quickly caught her and looked to see who the culprit was. Black long sleeved shirt, tattered gray jeans, lots of bracelets, and silver hair? She knew exactly who it was. 'We'll see you soon enough.'

Revenge is a comin for a man named Hayato Gokudera.

He better watch himself.

Now at the Take Sushi, the two girls knock twice before opening the door. Looking inside, the first person they see is some petite girl with a short and purple crop, military styled shirt that shows her midriff, knee high boots, and mini skirt. The eye patch girl is holding something small while Takeshi is standing next to her and giving her a big grin. 'WHO THE FUCK IS SHE!' is the only thing running in Midori's head, and Hana is thinking she's about to see a fight better than the one she had back in June. The brunette breaks out her signature, smug smirk.

Takeshi looks over to the door. "Midori-chan, you came."

She is still wearing the wtf look; "Uhh yeah," she points to the girl many now know as Chrome Dokuro, "who is she?" She is also wondering about the small bandage over his eye.

"Uhh…" He still hasn't remembered her name, "Her name is…"

Chrome looks over to Midori and Hana, blushes a deep red, and runs through them to leave. All three of them were confused by that action. Reborn snaps a case shut and looks at the two girls, "Ciaossu Midori and Kurokawa."

Midori and gives him a wave and a "hey" while Hana just gives him a wave, suddenly feeling itchy. The two go and sit at the bar to watch Tsuyoshi finish preparing a large platter of Ika Sansai* while getting Takeshi to finish preparing the last of the Toro Nigiri* and Date Maki*. Gokudera decides to watch as well, since no one else is really around yet.

"Why are you guys here so early?" Gokudera eyes them dubiously.

Hana ignores the rude monkey boy who tripped her.

"Well I wanted to come and possibly help out," Takehsi looks up at her. She then glares at Gokudera, "and we would've gotten here earlier if some stupid guy with silver hair hadn't ran into Hana."

Takeshi chuckles, knowing exactly what happened. He chuckles more knowing Gokudera won't own up to it.

Gokudera grumbles unintelligible stuff and drinks some more of his green tea.

Not too long after Takeshi offered to teach Midori how to roll sushi since there wasn't much of a rush, and Tsuyoshi starting preparing some Ebifurai-Maki* next to them. Though she did a good job, not allowing the roll to get loose, she also had her work cut out for her since tamagoyaki* is easy to roll. She could tell, but was still slightly proud until Gokudera had to voice how easy it looked. Midori didn't hesitate to whack the asshole with the makisu* she was just using to roll the makizushi*. They all laughed at the smoking bomb Mafioso that is rubbing his head in pain.

The door opens again, and the smile Midori had on her face fades. Hana's bored expression fades into a smile. The bucking bronco has arrived with Basil. Hana is in love. Midori is freaked out, 'He's creepy looking!' The two walk in and Basil's out of date speech throws both of the girls off. Then Dino trips after two steps inside the building, destroying three tables in the process. It didn't help Midori's nervous vibe. But Dino's clumsiness sure as hell helped him rise to new heights on Hana's hottie scale. The girl is ready to attack.

"So is this your girlfriend Takeshi." Dino gives Midori a warm smile.

Midori scoots closer to Takeshi.

"Ha ha, yeah. This is my Midori-chan~." He grinned down to at her.

Dino chuckles and responds, "Well my name is Dino. Good to meet you."

She nervously smiles back and weakly returns an introduction, "Hi… I'm Midori Okamura."

Hana cocks a brow and introduces herself too, "And I'm Hana Kurokawa."

Dino mimics her eyebrow rise, "Ah, well it's good to meet the both of you." He wasn't sure of what to think of Hana after she put herself out there like that, but he is under the assumption that Midori is a shy one. Hah, Midori shy? If he only knew.

Midori and Hana keep chatting to each other while the berry help to prepare fresh wasabi for Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi is finishing up some Inarizushi* for the guests, and Takeshi is chatting with the guys. Reborn is nowhere to be found. Then again, no one has noticed that he disappeared in the first place. He's a sneaky one.

You want to know who else is sneaky? Dr. Shamal. He just slinked in the sushi shop right now, and he came in completely unnoticed. The bastard even found a bowl of rice to eat. Five points.

Another knock on the door precedes the arrival of Kyoko, Ryohei, Haru, and the baby that was staying over at Kyoko's. 'I think his name was Colonello?' Midori didn't really pay too much attention to him even though she, Kyoko, and Colonello all took baths together when she was over there. The baby saw everything, and those two would never know how old he really is.

That Colonello, the sliest of them all.

Ryohei immediately walks to the guys and is given something in the small black box that Reborn was holding onto earlier. Midori took a moment to really note how thick the bandaging is on his hands, and how he and the rest of the Nami boys in the Take Sushi are all looking beat up. It made her wonder if the Mafia game is part of it. But she isn't able to think on it too long since Hana is telling her that she has probably grated enough wasabi for the guests. The berry looks down to the giant pile in front of her; "Oh shit."

While Midori is now washing her hands off, Hara and Kyoko wander over to Hana and start chatting with her. Midori joins the conversation, and Takeshi looks away from the boys to stare at her. In a navy blue t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it, jean miniskirt, and a pair of dirty white vans—Takeshi thought she looked cute. He likes seeing her with her hair up in a ponytail too, he can see her neck better. It reminds him of all the times he's bitten her. The baseball boy got slightly hard from it.

"Well hello cuties~." Dr. Shamal has started his pounce.

The girls all look at him crazily. Haru especially, since she's never really met him.

"Hai! Who are you!" Haru is thinking he's a pervert already.

Midori pulls a fast one on him, "Hey I think I saw some beer in there, free for the taking." She points inside the kitchen.

"Oh~, Oh~! Midori-chan, you know me so well~!" He beelines straight to the kitchen.

Dino caught Midori's moment and was impressed. Not many women can get rid of Shamal.

The door opens a final time, this time entering the man of the hour: Lambo-san.

Midori points, "That's who we're having the party for?"

Kyoko nods, "Yeah. He got in a terrible accident a week ago and just got released from the hospital yesterday."

"Ah."

Haru declares, "Let's go say hi to him, and Tsuna."

Hana waves her hands, "Kids? No thanks. Go on ahead."

"I'll stay with Hana since I don't know them." Midori was taught to not trust anything in cow print.

Midori and Hana curiously eye the supposed Lambo-san, one really intimidating guy in a suit, and the two other kids that entered with Tsuna and Reborn. Tsuna really has a funny way of attracting the weirdest of people. Hana sarcastically mentions, "Yeah, the suit guy isn't creepy."

Midori goes along with it, "Not at all."

They chuckle to themselves a little more while Takeshi scans the room. Now that everyone is here and all the rings have been handed out, the rainy Mafioso is looking for his chance to get some quick and much needed release with his Midori-chan. It's only been a week—but it's a week too long. 'Need to find a way to get out of this conversation with Gokudera…'

Poor Gokudera—Takeshi thinks sex is more important than you.

And just as Takeshi was looking for an escape, one in the best form came. Bianchi. Takeshi points her out, "Hey Gokudera, your sister is here."

"Huh?" He looks to where Takeshi is pointing. "EGAH!" Instant kill.

Oh Takeshi. What a devil

Bianchi, Tsuna, and Haru all rush over to the writhing Gokudera while Takeshi heads over to Midori. "Hey Hana, I think Dino wanted to ask you something. You should go talk to him." Hana didn't need to hear that twice, now prancing over to the klutz that she is fancying. Midori can already see Takeshi's guile in play as the guy pulls her away. 'Hmm his hand feels different.'

What the two didn't realize was Dr. Shamal deciding to get revenge for Midori's blatant lie about the beer. So as the two walked out of the room, the scruffy and disheveled man began his search for a little boy named Lambo. Midori will regret ever messing with the doctor.

* * *

><p>Within the confines of Takeshi's room, the baseball nut quickly dashes over the side table for a condom while Midori sits on the small coffee table in the center of his room. She can hear the sounds of a belt unbuckling, and looks over to see her guy now unbuttoning his jeans. The berry is very turned on by this.<p>

Seeing that there is no time to waste Takeshi kneels in front of her and pulls her underwear off while he pulls his friend of the small opening of his boxers. Midori then asks, "I don't think I'm wet enough."

"We can fix that~."

Takeshi grins, rolling the condom on and licking his hand only to rub the spit on her most precious spot. Midori wasn't convinced that would do the trick, but he showed her otherwise. By force. The berry let out a soft groan to the friction at the same time Takeshi does. He keeps going, quickly thrusting himself in and out in longing for his Midori-chan's hot and wet goodness. He grips her thighs to pull her in.

"Your hands."

He looks at her, "Hands?" He doesn't stop his thrusts.

"Mmmm yeah, they feel different."

Takeshi didn't bother saying anymore, one reason being that he didn't really want to talk about his hands, and the other being surprised at how quickly she noticed how the webbing between his thumb and index finger has callused from playing with swords. 'If she can think, then I'm not doing a good enough job.' He leans in to kiss her as he starts pushing himself in deeper. Midori pants in his mouth, turning him on more.

BOOM!

Takeshi and Midori jumped. Takeshi thought it might be Okamura-san, 'I'm so dead this time!'

"LAMBO-SAN WANTS THE CANDY!"

Midori looks at the little boy who has his hand out in payment. "Get the hell out of here stupid cow!"

"Lambo-san is not a cow! You're a stupid berry face!"

Takeshi and Midori both hear more people stomping up the stairs. They look at each other, "Oh shit." Not even a second later is the arrival of Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, and Gokudera. They see it all.

Midori is mortified.

Tsuna and Gokudera instantly turn around and run out of the room with exploding nosebleeds and Haru covers her eyes as she tries to run out too. Dumbass ran straight into a wall and fell backwards. While Haru uncovered her eyes and saw everything yet again, Kyoko was dumbstruck and staring with a beat red face (pervert!). She saw the green condom and all.

Haru saw everything all over again and tried leaving again, this time with her eyes uncovered. Poor Haru will be scarred for life. Kyoko and Lambo are still in the room.

"Uhh, Sasagawa-san?" Takeshi is holding Midori's buried head and giving Kyoko a weird stare.

She stops staring, her face becoming more flushed.

"Can you get Lambo and leave?"

"Oh! Ah! Yeah…"

The girl grabs Lambo and leaving when the little cow shows his evidence to Kyoko, "I told you they had candy! Here's the wrapper!"

Kyoko trips down stairs.

* * *

><p>*Ika Sansai - Squid salad with seasoned Japanese vegetables<p>

*Toro Nigiri - fatty tuna (toro) on top of an oblong mound of sushi rice that the chef presses into a small rectangular box between the palms of the hands

*Date Maki - A type of Futomaki roll (large cylindrical piece, with nori on the outside, vegetarian and three or four centimeters in diameter) wrapped with sweet-tamagoyaki.

*Ebifurai Maki - Fried shrimp roll.

*Tamagoyaki - sweet egg omlete (egg + sugar lol)

*Makisu - the bamboo mat you use to roll sushi

*Makizushi - sushi that you roll with a makisu (lol)

*Inarizushi - a pouch of fried tofu filled with usually just sushi rice


	18. Optional Baseball Practice

**Robyn - The Girl and The Robot  
><strong>currently in love with this song  
>if you like electronica... check it, yo.<p>

Anywhoo! **HOLY FLIPPIN CRAP!**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

It's kinda of sad. I really do love writing this story. But I'm actually ready to stop writing lemon. I want to just write really meaningful stories, a couple of parodies too.  
>I'm actually writing a series that is officially my last lemon series.<br>The dude (Evander Nash) is a man-whore; he can't help himself. You should read his story. I love him dearly.

But if you check out my profile, I have TONS of series that I'm waiting to start writing.  
>I have a poll up to try and figure out which one to write next.<br>Vote on it. All the cool kids vote. ALL OF THEM! lol.

Okay. I'm out of ridiculous things to mention.

**Now for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 3,952

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>Midori Okamura is an OC that belongs to XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot<p>

No beta this round. She just started school and is busy busy busy.

=Comments/Advice are appreciated=

**Enjoy. _Dee_**

* * *

><p>It's a bright and beautiful Sunday in the small prefecture of Namimori. For the end of October, the weather is relatively warm and the air is sweet. Walking on one of the many roads of Namimori is a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Being the nervous and critical one of his group of vigilantes, he is walking over to his school for his guarding today. Yamamoto Takeshi and Mizuno Kaoru (the baseball freak of the Shimon family) are his guards for the day, and they will be on high alert.<p>

Maybe.

As the Tenth Candidate walks over to the baseball field where the baseball team is supposed to be practicing at, he only finds two. One tall boy with black hair and wearing his baseball uniform, and another taller guy (who looks in his 20s) wearing a black tank and high waist pants. His idol is either MC Hammer or California Cholos*. We will never know because the man is too scary to approach for question.

After calling out to his pal Yamamoto, Tsuna looks around curiously. He's very surprised that the hooligan-looking guy actually joined the team; the no-good candidate still finds him to be a scary person. 'There's no denying that guy looks like a hooligan… Is this really okay?'

He reflects for a moment on what Aoba Koyo, Ryohei's rival from the Shimon family and hope for the boxing team, told him about Mizuno. Thinking about this, while Takeshi tells him that the whole baseball team left after they found out he was coming, leaves a nervous pit in his stomach. 'Everyone's scarred of him!'

Yes. Be very afraid of man who wears parachute pants.

Those guys aren't normal.

They are the ones that dance the "Hammer Time*" in the privacy of their closets.

Scary.

This led Tsuna to the assumption that they were the only one's at the school, until Enma is dragged over by Reborn, and Gokudera came by to let him know that the perimeters would be covered. Even then, the assumption was wrong. While the baseball team is still walking over to the locker rooms, there is actually someone inside—a devious girl by the name of Midori Okamura. She's sneaky, she's mischevious, and she has a plan. The baseball locker room will be the location of some optional, exciting, and extraneous baseball practice. The baseball gods are pleased. Midori will be given ghostly high-fives.

Barely sneaking into the locker room, the bracelet chinks to the beat of her feet tapping over to Takeshi's bag. She wants to hurry and get everything ready. Midori wants to completely surprise her baseball boy after that amazing stunt he pulled after the party only a few days ago now.

* * *

><p><em>Midori's phone rang. It buzzed as well, and told her it was Takeshi. She answered and instantly agreed to meet him at the park. It didn't matter to her that it was ten o' clock at night. Her legs raced down the street and found him sitting at one of the benches. He looked kind of beat up under the clean exterior of a fresh shower. The cranberry ran until she was in front of him. She then asked, "What's up?"<em>

_He smiled. "Nothing really. It just feels like I haven't seen you in a long time."_

"_Takeshi. We just saw each other yesterday. Everyone walked in on us at the party. Remember?"_

_He chuckled, "Is that so?" He pauses for a moment. "Hmph."_

_Midori tilted her head to the puzzling statement._

_The cheerful Mafioso grabbed his Midori-chan's hands and grinned at the bracelet. Standing himself up, he started leaning in to kiss her._

"_Hey Takeshi, what's up with your hands?" She gave him a critical look with the help of the streetlight, "Your skin has lightened too. And not to mention your hair looks longer." Superhero Midori was on the case now._

_Takeshi gave her a blank stare. He was surprised she noticed so much, but tries to change the subject. "Midori-chan?"_

_Her intense stare, which was focused on hands that were way rougher than the day before, now shifted to him in question._

"_Let's have fun like we did on Christmas."_

* * *

><p>The cranberry's face starts to feel flushed to memories that follow. Midori blows out a deep sigh, and shoves the small box of condoms in his bag. 'I think we'll only need one, since Hibari is back in action and doing his regular patrols again.'<p>

She hears the baseball team.

"Oh shit!"

Midori hides herself in Takeshi's locker.

The door opens, and the loud voices of the all baseball team all echo in the room. Being in the locker muffles them slightly, but she still finds them annoying. That is until she actually listens to hear what they are talking about; then she feels guilty.

They're all talking about the new member Mizuno Kaoru.

While they all keep saying hurtful things about him, Midori thinks back to the conversation she had Takeshi about him. She didn't say very nice things either. They weren't necessarily with the intention to be malicious, but intimidation. She kind of wanted Hibari to find a reason to bite him. 'Ugh, I'm no better then the damn baseball team.'

* * *

><p>Outside of Nami Junior High, is another female character of the story: Hana Kurokawa. Sitting in her bedroom and giving herself a manicure, she finds herself unable to pay attention to her filing. She is stuck on these weird daydreams she had the other day in class. Her and Midori ten years older, talking about Yamamoto and Ryohei; somehow finding Kyoko too, but she looked like she looks now; then seeing a younger Tsuna; and then her and Midori freaking out cause they haven't seen Ryohei or Yamamoto for a multitude of weeks.<p>

They were weird dreams to say the least, but the thing that really caught her off guard was the photo of her and an older Ryohei together. Ten year later Sasagawa looked good. She snorted, trying to get her attention back to her nails.

"Shit. It's uneven now."

She fixes it, letting the file softly slide against her nail. "There," and her mind is back on the daydreams. But her thoughts quickly shift to how Midori is way ahead of her in love. She would never admit it to Midori, but she is a tad bit jealous. 'Should I get more aggressive? Wait. Do I even like Ryohei?'

Hana is starting to think it's time to figure this out.

The brunette's newly prim nails pressed out a text to Kyoko, asking where Ryohei is. Kyoko could already tell what the text was about, and replied, "Ryohei is supposed to be practicing in the boxing clubroom with the new member."

Hana cocks a brows, "Hanging with four-eyed monkey, eh? I can deal with that."

* * *

><p>The baseball team comes and goes, and Midori is still in the locker. 'I can't get out yet…' She is terrified at the idea of one of them possibly coming back. She is also a little shocked still from all the naked guys she just saw. Her cranberry eyes will never see the same.<p>

The boy's locker room is a frightening place.

A few more minutes pass and she finally steps out of the cold metal box. Super Midori is still a little shaken, but doesn't let that stop her from getting herself ready for the upcoming practice she has in mind. Of course, this optional practice is something that Takeshi isn't aware of as he and Reborn have now completed "The-everyone-wears-vegetable-costumes-to-help-Mizuno-overcome-his-nervousness-strategy."

Yeah, Takeshi's strong suit **isn't** naming strategies.

After Reborn oh-so slyly informs the Rain Guardian that Mafioso shouldn't keep their women waiting, everyone gets the costumes off and disperses in the same amount of time that it takes Midori to finish getting herself dolled. A sheer cotton demi bra, the faded dyes of lavender with faintly pink lacing overlaying the cups. Ruched, matching thong to go along—Midori is going for 'cute sexy' today. We'll see if Takeshi agrees later.

One last look in the mirror; Takeshi's laugh booms on the other side of the door.

She makes sure her stuff is hidden in his bag and slips back in the locker.

* * *

><p>Hana took her sweet time getting ready to see that extreme guy named Ryohei Sasagawa. If she is going to see him and get her feelings sorted, the girl plans to do it in style.<p>

You go girl.

Pulling open the door to the boxing club, she immediately sees Ryohei and a green-haired Aoba Koyo in the ring, letting no time waste between knocking the hell out of each other. It is a match that has lasted hours—both are waiting for the bell to sound. Idiots. They forgot that they are the only ones in the clubroom.

"IN THE END, I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"

Aoba then lands a right on Ryohei, but doesn't knock him down. He doesn't know that Ryohei regularly sends cops and civilians on the most epic and disastrous adventures of their lives. Ryohei is too extreme to fall from such a lousy punch. He's the man worthy of history texts.

"I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei uppercuts Aoba, making him step back a little. As much as would it be desired to say that Aoba is down for the count, he happens to be the supposed hope of the boxing world. Despite looking like a nerd, in the end, he is tough too. But not worthy of history texts. His epic cop and civilian journeys are more along the lines of sexual harassment and stalking women with a nosebleed trailing down his nose. Creepster.

Hana shakes her head, 'they're both idiots.'

The two keep fighting and keep yelling battle cries as Hana treads deeper within the manly confines of the boxing club. The two haven't even noticed her—the match is their first priority. More hits are exchanged with passion comparable to gods.

The bell rings.

They stop.

Ryohei looks at her. "What are you doing here?" He forgot her again.

Aoba slyly responds, "Don't you know? That's my victory prize for when I defeat you in the end."

"Hey. Four-eyed monkey." Hana points to the smart-looking Mafioso while wearing her expectant glare.

Aoba points at himself. "Four-eyed monkey?"

"Yeah you. Leave. I have business to attend to here—and you aren't invited."

Ryohei makes a goofy expression, "Haha, don't you know that idiots don't get prizes?" He's one to talk.

Aoba is about to knock Ryohei in the face again.

He's stopped by a loud snap of Hana's fingers, "Out." Her fingers snap again, turning into a point towards the door.

He claims defeat and starts to leave.

Ryohei then jeers, "Look at that idiot Aoba, running like a monkey with his tail between his legs!" Ryohei snorts in laughter.

Hana snaps her fingers again and shuts the extreme guy up.

* * *

><p>Two baseball freaks enter the locker room. A cranberry hides in a locker. Only one is aware of a presence—Mizuno. He can sense that someone is hiding in the room, but keeps his usual scowl on his face. He can't make his family's strength known unless absolutely necessary.<p>

Next to the paranoid guy, Takeshi is happily digging through his bag for his clothes while making small talk with the baseball club's newest member. A small box of condoms comes into view; 'When did I put these in here?' He shoves them in the bottom of the bag while pulling his undershirt out. Mizuno never saw the box. He is still focused on the presence he's noticed. The hooligan-looking guy barely ever responds to anything Takeshi says, so his silence wasn't even noted.

That Takeshi, so oblivious sometimes.

The baseball nut Takeshi then remembers that he left his jeans in his locker so they wouldn't get wrinkled. While smiling at Mizuno, he opens the locker. The smile drops. 'Half-naked Midori-chan?' The cranberry girl smiles at him. He slams the locker door shut. He forgot the pants. Mizuno noticed that. The baseball freak of the Shimon family glanced over when Takeshi had opened the door and saw a sliver of Midori in there. He was no longer worried, but no longer felt welcomed either.

Takeshi laughs, "Aha ha ha, I think I left something on the field. I'm going to change and then grab it before heading home. So you should go ahead and leave ahead of me."

Mizuno nods, "Okay Yamamoto." He raises a hand as a goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Kaoru!" Takeshi waves back.

The door shuts behind Kaoru. Silence. Midori is tempted to get out of the cold locker, but is afraid the intimidating Mizuno might have forgotten something. She stays put. Takeshi looks at the door for a moment and then checks the room. 'He didn't leave anything behind.'

The cranberry closes her eyes; she's too nervous.

The locker door flies open.

* * *

><p>Inside the boxing clubroom is the sounds of breaths.<p>

Calm breaths—perverts.

Hana and Ryohei are staring at each other critically. Hana is trying to size him up and Ryohei is trying to figure out why she seems so familiar. It's pissing him off something fierce. Hana is about to be pissed off something fierce.

"Ryohei. Do you know who I am?"

It is right at this point that Ryohei shouted, "Agh! I have forgotten therefore is does not matter!"

Hana took this as her sign to leave. Little did she know that Ryohei meant that trying to remember why she seems familiar doesn't matter. All that matters is that she is here and looks familiar. He looks back down to see the girl is leaving.

"Wait." His stare is intense.

She rolls her eyes. "After you just said I don't matter?"

He's confused now. "Huh?"  
>She scoffs, "I'm out of here."<p>

Hana keeps the anger fueling as the stomps over to the door. 'I should've gone after the one in the glasses. At least he seems kind of smart.' She is grabbing for the door and feels a hand lightly grab her arm. "Hey."

She looks to the idiot boxer. "What do you want now?"

He looks away for a moment in thought and looks back to her. "I didn't say you didn't matter. I just don't care why you seem familiar."

Her head tilts. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" It was.

Hana confuses the boxer again, "What?"

"Agh! Forget it."

"No, wait." He is starting to remember the picture. 'Possible… First…?'

Hana looks back at him. His eyes. 'I can see the Ryohei from the picture.' It is only for a moment, but it was yet another moment in Ryohei's life worthy of history texts. He captured a girl's heart with a stare alone. She pushes him against the wall and cups his jaw. In this surprising moment, you would think that this extreme guy had a clear head, but it wasn't. While anxious, his only thought was on something he heard Takeshi's father say at the Varia party, "_Sometimes you just have to roll with the punches._" With that in mind, he lets go of his anxiety and gets pulled in for his first kiss.

* * *

><p>Midori, on the other hand, is getting pulled out of a locker.<p>

"Midori-chan, what were you doing in there~?"

She smiles, "I heard that you weren't practicing for baseball enough."

"Ha ha, Oh really~?"

"Yeah, so I told the guys that I would set up a baseball practice for you."

Takeshi lets out a deep breath. "I'm actually really tired from practice today."

Her smile turns into a devilish smirk. "Oh don't worry, I was only going to show you everything today."

His smile stays in place as his eyebrows rise to the occasion, along with something else.

Midori gets on her tiptoes and kisses Takeshi, gripping the back of his shirt for support. Her nose is filled with the smell of his sweat. It makes her want him more. Takeshi puts a hand on the small of her back, pulling her in closer. He lightly bites her lip to tell her he wants more. She gets the hint and sits him down on the bench. Straddles him. The baseball nut gapes at his daring Midori-chan. Her naughtiness is too attractive.

One button unbuttons.

The others unbutton slowly after.

Takeshi watches with flaring anticipation as Midori's hands work down the small buttons that are restraining him from what he really wants now. He wants her to work faster. His agonized desire is intentional. Midori plans to tease him a lot today. She's wearing a devil's grin today.

Now pulling his pants down slightly, Midori's close friend pops up to join the party. The head smacking against her thong makes Takeshi twitch. He licks his lips before letting out a soft sigh; she's inching herself lower. That cranberry is such a tease.

She licks him. His stomach flexes.

Mouth. On. Head.

He bites his lip.

"Chuu~"

Takeshi groans, "Midori-chan… don't tease me."

Midori smiles as she slides his head in her mouth. The warmth crawls up the baseball freak's back. She lets her tongue swirl around it, and then pulls away only to slide him in deeper. He pants and grips the bench he's sitting on. As much as he wants to, the guy doesn't want to push her down lower. Her mouth keeps its slow pace, sliding up and down his shaft while her head tilts to make the trip up and down different every time. Takeshi loves it, but wants something hotter.

He pulls her up and kisses her. "I think I know this stuff."

She nods while responding, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He grins with lightly blushed cheeks. " But there is this one part I'm not too familiar with."

Midori can feel his fingers slightly brush against her thong. A finger slips under, caressing his favorite spot. Lower and lower the finger trails, the more Midori's mouth opens in excitement. Then the pointer finger can feel her wetness oozing past her lips. The cranberry lets out a soft and shrill pant to his touch. Takeshi's grin turns mischievous. "Yeah, I think I need help with this part."

Just as Midori was excepting a finger, she got something better. The Mafioso slid her thong to the side and pushed her body down, forcing himself all the way in. His groan was easily snuffed under Midori's loud moan that could be heard outside of the locker room. What they didn't know, was that one extremely new couple was walking right next to their locker room and heard it all:

Hana and Ryohei both stopped in front of the door and stared.

With a dubious glance, the sunny guy looks at Hana. "That doesn't sound right. Let me go—"

"Not a good idea, Ryohei." Hana grabs his shoulder to stop him.

His brows furrow, "Why?"

She blushes, not really wanting to answer the question. "That's a sound a girl makes _when she's really happy…_"

The extreme guy snorts in thought for a moment, his gaze shifting to various areas of the school. Then he looks a Hana and declares, "Show me how to make a girl 'really happy.' This seems like important information to the extreme."

Hana is speechless. "Uhh."

Ryohei gives her an intense stare, "You must."

Hana blushes a deep red and turns her head in a cavalier way, trying to not seem so flustered. "We just barely kissed. I'm not going that far Captain Extreme."

They hear another moan. Hana takes it as her cue to get them out of here.

Inside where the moan sounded off, Midori is lifting her body up and down his shaft. Her body is aching in its lust and doesn't want to stop. Takeshi grips onto the bench with one hand while the other clings to her thigh. His Midori-chan's insides feel too good riding up and down his dick. The warmth is making his eyes roll into the back of his head.

'I think I'll try it now.'

While Takeshi has relaxed his neck, letting his head fall back, Midori starts rolling her hips in circles. His body tenses to the pleasure and his hand clings harder. The way his head is running against the walls of her insides is pleasing to them both. She starts to rise, still rolling her hips. The dazed Mafioso forces his head to lift itself up and drool over such a sight. He can't stop the buzz that crescendos with every sway. "Oh man. Midori…"

Between pants, she mouths out, "Does it feel good?"

He can only nod yes and watch her hips roll back down.

"Good." She bites her lip.

She goes back to her faster pace of riding him, rocking her hips back and forth. Takeshi leans forward and places his hand on her back. His tongue starts to sloppily roll around her nipples, leaving small sucks and bites as an aftershock to his now rising kisses. Midori moans, but keeps her hips rocking—she's almost there. Little does she know that Takeshi is about to hulk out.

Don't worry ladies; he won't turn green.

This Rain Guardian he only been hanging out with Ryohei too much lately.

He's about to get extreme.

Midori can feel her inside tingling to the steadily approaching orgasm. She moans louder. Takeshi's head is getting so heavy in passion that he quickly runs his hands in between her legs to run under thighs, picks her up, and pushes her against the cold lockers. He smashes himself back in. The hot insides burn him all over again. They make logic melt.

Midori shivers in her confusing mixture of feeling too good and being cold. Her hands grip around Takeshi's neck as he pounds himself in as far as he can go. She yells, "I don't know what the hell you're hitting, but it feels ahhh." Takeshi grins and puts a little more force into his thrust. Her moans are starting to have squeals trail on the ends of them. He likes it.

The swordsman grips her ass harder as Midori's nails dig into his back. The throb is getting stronger. It's coming. Midori is right on the precipice as back is still tensed from the cool, but her body is singing from his penetration. She bursts—her voice loud enough for Hibari to hear.

Takeshi shivers from her scorching hot cum shooting on him; he twitches from her muscles gripping him harder. He's so close. His dick tells him to keep it up, pounding her harder as her orgasm is still going. Takeshi shifts his grip on her a tad and slows down a little to get rougher. It worked out right. Midori moaned to the waves of pleasure that shocked her every time his body smashed into hers. She clenched her muscles down there as hard as hard as she could and made Takeshi go.

It felt so good that he had to stop moving.

After a choppy pant, his gasped out, "Oh shit."

Still not fully there, Midori somehow managed to ask, "What?"

His response was indiscernible to her because his panting.

"What?"

He forces the word out louder, "Condom."

The buzz is gone. "Oh shit."

* * *

><p>Crazy ending, huh?<br>explains why the sex was quicker lol.

*MC Hammer - an American rapper, entertainer, business entrepreneur, dancer and actor. He had his greatest commercial success and popularity from the late 1980s until the mid-1990s. Remembered for a rapid rise to fame before losing the majority of his fortune, Hammer is also known for his hit records, including "U Can't Touch This", flamboyant dance movements and trademark Hammer pants.

*Cholos - indicates a person of Mexican or Mexican-American descent who is associated with a particular Southwestern gangster culture.

*Hammer Time - It's more or less just a catchphrase that comes from the song "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer (_"Stop! Hammertime!"_). But if you watch the video on YouTube or something like that, there is a dance. The song and the dance are ridiculously funny. A Must See in Life. Lol, it's Ryohei shit.


	19. Hospital Moans

**It's here bitches!  
><strong>the final installment

Bum, bum, bummm.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 3,663

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>ownership of any OC's in this story goes to XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipnotXxX<p>

Thank Ausumist for being the beta

**Enjoy. _Dee_**

* * *

><p>In an establishment that many residents know as the "Take Sushi" are the echoes of two voices. They voices are not being loud, but they aren't being quiet. While customers are wandering in and out of the local establishment freely, Midori is being taught the essence of cutting sushi.<p>

She's waiting for Takeshi to get out of baseball practice, what else does she have to do?

Her eyes hone in on the specific places Tsuyoshi cuts the tako, and how he is sure to carve certain parts of the eight-legged creature. She thought the whole process looked pretty cool. Let's not forget that Midori can have her weird moments. While she continues to gaze upon Tsuyoshi's amazing sushi-ya skills, they talk about various things. One of the things that spent a good amount of time talking about was how her Dad punched Takeshi in the face. While engrossed in the recollection, Kohaku Okamura sneezed in his sake and Takeshi sneezed on Mizuno. They both found the actions to be weird and stammered out apologies to their counterparts.

"Haha, my bad Mizuno."

"Whoa, I'm sorry sake gods. That will never happen again."

Both weren't given responses of forgiveness.

After reminiscing on such an epic punch, Tsuyoshi decides to ask Midori if she would like to learn how to roll sushi. Any normal kid would say, "No thanks, not today," but not Midori. She's weird. It's more like she just wants to play with the giant sashimi knife that Tsuyoshi calls a tako hiki. It's only used to cut up octopus. Midori's eyes sparkle to the dangerous utensil as her hand reaches for it, just like Lambo reaches for his precious grape candies, but Tsuyoshi stops her:

"Haha, I would be crazy to let you use this." He pulls out a longer knife. "You can use this one." He grins at her.

"You want me to use the bigger one?"

The sushi-ya looks at the blade for a moment before responding. "Yeah, it's longer, but the blade is thinner and easier to use because it is flexible."

"Oh."

Midori didn't really understand what the hell he was talking about, but smiled all the same. She got a big knife to cut shit up with. And while Tsuyoshi and Midori smiled in the Take Sushi, another person in Namimori was smiling just as bright.

Sitting on a large couch inside high-rise condo in Namimori is an old and kindly looking man that goes by the title of Vongola Nono. Though he is wearing a bright smile, it isn't a smile with the same feeling behind it. His smile is bright, but full of sorrow. Tsuna just turned down his candidacy to be the Vongola Decimo.

And while Timoteo, Vongola Nono, smiles in his sorrow, a young boy that is known by many as 'no good Tsuna' is sitting on a couch opposite of him with a solemn expression. He feels bad for letting the man he calls Grandpa down, but can't bear the idea of his friends possibly being hurt because of such a weighty decision. Little does he know that for every Joan of Arc decision, is perched a Hilter one on the other side of the tetter totter. He will learn this soon enough.

A phone rings.

A certain guardian of mist, named Bouche Croquant, answers.

On the other side of the line is a guardian of storm in desperate search of his boss.

What is particularly ironic is that only a few moments after no good Tsuna got a phone call from Hayato Gokudera, a certain Tsuyoshi Yamamoto gets a similar phone call. At the Take Sushi, where Tsuyoshi and Midori are taking notice that Takeshi is running very late, now echoes with the rings of a telephone. Tsuyoshi walks away from the bar, cleans off his hands, and answers the phone.

Tsuyoshi wears a grin while cheerily saying "moshi moshi" to the unknown caller, and Midori starts to cut the roll she made. As Gokudera grimly informs Tsuyoshi of the situation, Midori glances over to see the man that is always wearing a grin, crumble. In slow motion, Tsuyoshi's mouth begins to gape as the phone now clacks against the floor. His face is beginning to flush, and his eyes are becoming glassy from the tears. The cranberry watches Tsuyoshi slump to the floor.

"Ouch."

She cut her finger with the knife.

* * *

><p>Another sigh escapes his mouth while his eyes scan the room. Ryohei, Chrome, Mizuno, Adelheid, Enma, Koyo, and Raiji have all shown up to the hospital. Gokudera checks his watch; 'Tenth should be getting here pretty soon.'<p>

The sounds of soft sniffles trail about, and he looks to the sound. Chrome is trying to silently weep her worry away. Gokudera turns his head away and catches Ryohei's gaze. They both stare at one another with solemn looks and turn away. Ryohei is feeling too un-extreme for words.

The door to the left of the sun guardian bursts open; a rattled decimo denier has arrived to the scene. Ryohei's eyes dart over to Tsuna's panic while Gokudera yells out, "TENTH!"

"Where's Yamamoto?"

Ryohei immediately answers, "In the emergency room!"

Little does the boxing man know, that Tsuna will take this information and run head first into fire. But he learns this quickly as the guy he calls his future boss runs right into the room that they're performing surgery on a baseball nut. That's what Gokudera calls him anyways. And that Gokudera tried to grab his boss to prevent him from seeing such a sight, but finds his attempt is in vain. Tsuna runs into the fire, lets his eyes burn in the sight of a fallen friend, and is pushed out to prevent his own falling.

Tsuna still falls, just in the hallway.

In any other instance, the usually extreme guy Ryohei would have tried to stop Tsuna, but was restrained from the thought of seeing his comrade Yamamoto in such a state again. He thankfully found Yamamoto before it was too late, but sadly had to face the fact that he couldn't save himself. Extreme sadness is what Ryohei Sasagawa is feeling.

Extreme sadness is what all the tenth generation clams, that are present, are feeling.

One can only wonder what Kaoru Mizuno is feeling.

* * *

><p>An hour passes; those same doors that Tsuna ran through in a panicked fury are opening again. The two opening the doors this time aren't so unrestrained. Tsuyoshi had spent a good amount of time calming Midori down before their arrival. Tsuyoshi is thankful he had to spend the time calming her down. It made his mind retract from the thoughts of his injured son.<p>

As the two keep a quick pace through the hallway, a certain cranberry's stomach begin begins to pit. Every step closer to the intensive care unit of the hospital dug this pit deeper. She wants to throw up, she wants to pass out, she wants this to be a dream. 'This is just a bad dream,' she thinks to herself. It's not a dream.

Tsuyoshi opens the door that is supposed to be his room and asks if Midori wants to go in first. The chilled hospital begins to creep up her back, but she still says no. Tsuyoshi walks in and Midori follows. Oxygen to help breathe. Heart rate beeps. Eyes closed. Lackluster. Tsuyoshi raced forward and Midori raced out. It was too overwhelming for them both.

While Midori slides to the floor against the cold hospital wall crying, Tsuyoshi clenches his trembling jaw.

"Son…" The tears start to well again.

A hand combs through Takeshi's hair as the man stands in front of his only light. The sushi man goes back to a memory of a younger Takeshi, still in primary school. The little Takeshi had the mumps*. Even with his puffed cheeks and high fever was the bite-sized baseball nut able to smile. He would sometimes cry, he would throw small tantrums cause he wasn't able to go outside and play, but his son always smiled. 'Where is that smile?'

Tsuyoshi's body is shaking. "You said ittekimasu* this morning b-but you, you never…"

He never came home.

* * *

><p>Midori smashes the balls of her hands into her eyes to hold her tears inside her burning hot face. They're easily finding their way passed the dams; she can't stand it. Small whimpers fly the coop too as the phone in her pocket vibrates. Kohaku Okamura is wondering where the hell his daughter is. It's already well passed 11:30 in the evening.<p>

The bruised cranberry focuses on the buzzing of her phone. Her mind is becoming clear. She hears a familiar voice speaking, but only hears half of what is said. "… And tomorrow, we'll have Yamamoto appear at the ceremony as if nothing ever happened."

'Appear as if nothing ever happened? Ceremony?' Midori stands to look around for the voice.

There was a small pause, but the person begins to speak again, "If a Vongola Guardian is absent, rumors would spread through the other families. Plus, if someone reacts oddly to Yamamoto's presence, then they just might be the culprit."

Midori mutters to herself, "Bongore*?" She starts inching closer to the door.

Another familiar voice speaks, "Wa-Wait a second! There's no way! Yamamoto can't come in his condition!"

'Tsuna?' Midori furrows her brows and listens through the door. The first person that she can now recognize as the little baby that's always on Takeshi's shoulder starts countering Tsuna's argument:

"Idiot. Use your brain; this is where the Mist Guardian's power comes in handy. Chrome?" There is a moment where everyone makes little comments to Reborn's idea. Midori is only more confused by everything she is hearing. She starts trying to back away from the door to get away, but is stopped by the baby before she can even make one step. "Who's there."

Midori gulps.

"Show yourself, or I'll shoot."

Midori bites her lip and slowly twists the knob.

Someone on the other side yanks the door open, the knob flies for the cranberry's loose grip. Her face, swollen from crying, flinches to a nasty glare set on the face of Hayato Gokudera. A growl slithers out of his mouth until he realizes who it is. "Berry Hentai?" "Gokudera?'

"Kyoko-chan's friend?" 'Eye patch girl?'

"Yamamoto's girlfriend?" 'Ryohei?'

"M-Midori-san?" 'And Tsuna?'

She straightens herself. "W-what are you guys talking about? What's Bongore? And what do you guys know about Takeshi?"

Gokudera answers with his own questions, "How did you even find out Yamamoto's in the hospital?"

"I was with Tsuyoshi-san, waiting for Takeshi to get back from baseball practice."

"The—"

"Quiet Gokudera." Midori's attention averts to the baby. "Midori, this is something you shouldn't get involved in."

Her eyes turn away. "This is mafia game stuff, huh… Takeshi always avoids the subject when I bring it up…"

They all stay silent.

She looks at Tsuna, "What's Bongore*?" Tsuna's looks away from her, small tears creeping next to his eyes. Midori runs to Tsuna and grabs his shirt, knowing if anyone would tell her, it would be him. Ryohei calmly grabs her and pulls her away before Gokudera can attack her.

Reborn speaks again. "Go home Midori, and don't tell **anyone** about Yamamoto being in the hospital.

Midori's jaw starts to quiver while she slumps in Ryohei's arms. The boxer doesn't know whether to hold her tighter or to let her go, so he let's her weight sink into his hold. He's thankful that Kyoko doesn't know; he hopes Midori won't tell her.

"Midori?" Tsuyoshi is now looking for Midori, ready to take her home.

All the Mafioso in the small room watch as Midori wipes her eyes, walks over to the small vending machine and grabs two canned teas before leaving. They listen to her lie to Tsuyoshi while both cans spritz open. She would keep their secret. Reborn knew that she expects an explanation when everything passes.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Still unable to get a single word out of his daughter, a man named Kohaku Okamura keeps a melancholy stare while preparing breakfast. 'I hope she will eat something today.' The rice cooker beeps. He looks to his phone, desperate for a response from his Aoi. Three days have passed, no response from the busy wife.<p>

Toast pops up, and Kohaku quickly spreads a small amount of butter on it while flipping the egg. Many years of experience this dad has. A few minutes pass and he has everything ready. A platter covered with anything and everything that a Midori would eat for breakfast. She might eat something today.

He knocks on her door. "Midori?"

No response.

"Are you decent*?"

"…"

He looks around the hallway. "I'm coming in."

The man lightly treads into his daughter's room. Midori makes no sounds. Not even a single movement. Kohaku glances at the lump under a mass of blankets, little tufts of cranberry locks spurring out of the top. He sighs and sets the tray on the small tea table in the middle of her room. "Try and eat something… please?" His mouth crooked into a nervous smirk as he steps over to the blue lump, kisses the top of it, and walks out.

The door clicks shut; the food will never receive a single touch.

* * *

><p>While Kohaku drags himself to his room to get ready for work, Midori rolls her body away from the wall that her bed runs along and pokes her head out of the covers. Her stomach feels like shit. She has no desire to eat. 'I wonder how he's doing.' She has been avoiding the hospital since the night of the incident. It's too much.<p>

"I should go see him today."

* * *

><p>Kohaku finishes his morning routine of throwing a outfit together and fumbling his school stuff in his briefcase in a half-hazard motion. He's not the most organized or orderly of folk. And with how Midori's been acting (like a star trek fan that just realized the show is over) (like an otaku whose favorite series was just cancelled), the guy's been a damn mess. He's even forgetting to brush his teeth as he checks on Midori one last time before leaving. With a small knock and a small peak through the door, he finds an untouched breakfast and a missing lump.<p>

The briefcase drops.

It pops, letting papers fly everywhere.

* * *

><p>Walking through the hospital halls once again, Midori solemnly stares at the masses that whiz past her slow gait through the cold halls. Her heart feels light, but her stomach feels heavy. "I don't know if I can do this."<p>

Minutes pass like frayed strings, and now she stands in front of the door where her boyfriend quietly heals. What she doesn't know is that inside that room, Takeshi is already changed and walking for the door. He needs to catch up to his friends; they could be in trouble. The cranberry grabs the knob in the same instant that the miraculously healed boy twists the knob and pulls the door open. Her grip doesn't slip this time. Instead, she is pulled behind the door into someone's light green jacket.

Midori pushes herself away with closed eyes. "Uhh—"

"Midori-chan?" Takeshi wasn't expecting her obviously.

Her head snaps up. "Takeshi?"

He cracks a big smile, small laughs bleeding through. Midori just lets out a small a whimper with big tears. Man do they look like polar opposite right now. The distressed girl tightly wraps her arms around the swordsman's torso and buries her face. Doing so she can't see the urgent expression that now appears on the Rain Guardian's face.

He gently pushes her off. "Midori-chan, I have to go…"

"What?"

He looks away, pained. "I have to go."

"Why?"

"…No reason in particular."

"Fucking liar!"

He cups her mouth, knowing it's a miracle in a half that she somehow slipped passed the security around his room. "Shh… Hey, hey. Don't worry about it. I'll be back later."

She scowls at him. "No. You tell me why."

"It doesn't matter."

"Is it the mafia game?"

He flinches in surprise.

"It's not really a game, is it?"

He snorts and looks away from her, noticing the time. He doesn't have time for this. A memory trails through of his father telling him that situations like these are good times to act more romantic than usual. "I can't talk about this right now." A small kiss presses on Midori's lips and a whisper is muttered into her ear. Takeshi walks away. Midori just clenches her teeth, trying her hardest not to cry like he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Three Days Pass.<strong>

* * *

><p>After the relentless detective work of Kohaku Okamura, the arrival of a worried Aoi Okamura, and the secret of Takeshi Yamamoto's hospitalization being revealed by his father. The two parents sit inside the rarely used living room, talking about everything going on.<p>

While the two are both feeling deep concern for the baseball nut that is secretly healed and fighting mafia battles on a secret and uninhabited island, Kohaku is secretly thankful that he's not dealing with a teen break up. God knows the man would have to pull the sake out for that one. And let's not forget the sake gods are still pissed off about that sneeze.

Someone knocks on the door.

Upstairs, where the knock isn't heard, is a Midori Okamura. She's keeping herself busy by working on the assignments that have piled in her absence of school and texting a panicked pal named Hana. Unlike a certain gullible sister, Hana is very curious where that extreme Ryohei Sasagawa is. She knows better than to believe he is at a Sumo Wrestling event with his friends—you have to be an idiot to like that crap. Midori chuckles thinking that Hana is obviously unaware of whom she is talking about.

But maybe it's Midori who doesn't know… After all, he is the man worthy of history texts.

The busy cranberry swiftly types a response to her priming pal and gets back to her schoolwork. Well she does until she hears someone yelling:

"I thought you were in the hospital!"

A smiley Asian responds, "Aha ha ha, I am known for my genki*!"

"That doesn't explain shit!"

A dainty hand touches Kohaku's shoulder, "Kohaku love, why don't we let him inside?"

Kohaku gives him a skeptical glance before finally grumbling an invitation inside.

Hearing the muffled yells through her door had the truant schoolgirl curious to the reason behind them. 'This can be done later.' She wanders out of the room and down the stairs; "Dad, why were you yelling?" She tromps down the stairs before the reason can be said:

"T-Takeshi?"

He grins. "Hey."

"Give me a minute."

Kohaku, Aoi, and Takeshi watch with deep interest as Midori walks into to kitchen, hear the sounds of drawers being searched, and then watch her return—with a shamoji. Kohaku glances back to Takeshi smugly; he knows exactly what her daughter is doing with that rice paddle.

She stomps forward and smacks him on the chest. "THREE DAYS?"

Takeshi jerks to the sting. "Ah!"

"Do you know what the word 'ittekimasu' implies?" She smacks him again. "Do you need to go back to primary school!" She smacks him one last time.

Aoi snatches the large spoon from Midori before she can smack the cowering swordsman any more. "I think you've made your point."

Kohaku responds, "I don't think she has."

Aoi glares at him. "Why don't you two talk everything out, and your dad and I will go out somewhere for awhile."

"Like hell we will!"

Aoi smacks him with the shamoji and pulls him out the door.

This leaves Takeshi and Midori in the doorway of the Okamura house. Well, Takeshi is more in the doghouse than anything, but we know that's nothing new. That Takeshi, he knows a smile goes a long way. He drops the drops the cowering arms and smiles. "I'm back."

Midori wastes no time with her anger, jumping on Takeshi and smashing her lips against his. Takeshi returns the kiss only for a second, before he lefts out a gasp. She pulls away, tilting her head.

His smile is slightly pained. "Ah, I'm not fully healed yet."

"Oh." Midori gets down. She's not having another 'blood on the bed' experience.

Takeshi just realized he cut his chances of a getting any sex tonight; his head dropped slightly. A pout became present. One can hope for head!

Midori can easily see the not very secret despair and responded, "I can do the work, but you need to starts explaining like you promised."

Takeshi grins. "Well Reborn said it is alright to since you've proven yourself."

She raises her brow. "Oh really. And what exactly is his reason for my worthiness?"

Here stands a moment where Takeshi really wants to tell her the reason, but can easily see the shakes of disapproval from the baseball gods. He scratches his head and says, "I can't really remember anymore, but I know he said you would be great Mafia wife for me."

Reborn told him that a good Mafia Wife knows when to keep her mouth shut.

"Wait—is this your way of proposing to me?"

He pauses and kind of thinks about it for a minute. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I don't think my Dad will be okay with this."

* * *

><p>*Tako - octopus<p>

*"Moshi Moshi" - its a common way that people in Japan answer their phones, kind of like how Mexicans will answer saying "Bueno"

* Mumps - a common infection for kids (but adults can get it too) that is highly contagious, I'm pretty sure its an airborne virus. Anywhoo, you get it and it causes you salivary glands to swell up, along with a high fever. Google pics... it's trippy.

*Ittekimasu - a goodbye that translates to "I will leave and come home soon." It implies that you won't be gone very long (like a few hours ).

*"Bongore" - if you have ever seen a raw of KHR, in this is how it's pronounced in katakana. This is cause they don't do V's and L's in Japanese. Another interesting fact is that it is usually kinda of hard for native orientals to properly say them (on linguistic standards) cause of the way their jaw structures form, so even if they can say it, it usually kind of comes out like they are "japanning" it lol.

*"Are you decent?" - I'm not sure if this is exactly what Kohaku would say in this situation, but I know he would ask something along these lines. This statement is actually more of a Texas colloquialism that I thought fit.

*Genki - this can mean health, liveliness, pep, or strong spirit


	20. Epilogue

**And here's the epilogue:  
><strong>word count: 1,414

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>All OC's mentioned belong to XxXSkullCookieXxXSplipnotXxX<p>

No beta. I wanted it to be a surprise for her too.

**Enjoy. _Dee_**

* * *

><p>On sunny spring day—midday—there stands woman at the window in her kitchen. Cranberry eyes watch the umeboshi* sway to the song of the wind. Dainty hands lightly grip the edge of the counter. Lips blow cranberry bangs out of her face. Midori is enjoying the peace of a quiet afternoon.<p>

A whisper tickles her ear. "Good morning."

She smiles.

Large hands grab her shoulders and slide down her arms while a moist kiss plants on her neck. "Ka-san*."

She finally looks back to the person. "You know it's afternoon already, right?"

Takeshi's brows furrow. "It is?"

She laughs. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You've been working a lot lately."

He nods. "Ah," and gives her forehead a quick kiss before saying, "Thanks."

She bites a small part of her lip and then looks back out the window. Takeshi goes back to kissing Midori's neck, letting the kisses trail to the edge of her shoulder before finally asking, "Where's Sango?"

Midori only nods forward. Takeshi stops the affection fest to look out the window and see a small girl out by the plum tree Midori has been watching, chasing the falling blossoms. Takeshi grins at the black-haired girl with cranberry eyes, grinning like a certain dad of hers while she catches one. She begins jumping up and down, only to start spinning in circles. Midori and Takeshi both start to tremble in laughter. She fell.

Takeshi then asks, "And Isamu?"

"Kaa-chan, I'm hungry…" the words of a little boy sound behind them.

They both turn around to the black-haired boy that has one cranberry eye and one brown one. Somehow covered in dirt, leaves and sticks, the boy gives them a monstrous grin. The grin a naughty boy. Midori is now noticing that his clothes are ripped up too.

"Isamu what have you been doing?"

"Playing sumo wrestlers…"

"How do sumo wrestlers get so dirty?"

His eyes snap shut as he screams in his passion; "FROM FIGHTING EXTREME DIRT MONSTERS!"

His idol happens to be Ryohei Sasagawa.

Takeshi starts laughing wildly and Midori shoots the lackadaisical dad a glare. "Let's go and get you cleaned up."

Midori shakes her head as she grabs the little boy's hand and leads him off to the bathroom for his first of many baths today. Takeshi smiles watching the two leave the kitchen before letting his gaze move back to the little girl who is now climbing the tree. The tall swordsman is worried for a moment, ready to run outside, but stops when he realizes that she only goes up two branches. She's still nervous to climb up any farther. But she looks inside the window behind her for a second and sees her tou-chan*. She gives her daddy one of his own signature smiles and waves. He waves back and watches her jump from the tree to impress him with how fearless she is. She was really scared doing it. Takeshi then decided to go out there with his little Sango when his phone rings.

He answers, "Hayato."

"Tenth needs all of us to go to the base for something."

Takeshi puckers his lips and snorts. "Alright. Give me two-hours."

The Rain Guardian looks back out the window. Midori and Isamu have join the daring six year old outside by the tree, and Isamu immediately starts yelling at the top of his lungs something to the mini-extreme as the four year old tries to climb the tree too. Takeshi can't help but laugh as he watches his Midori try to yank the boy off the tree. The boy is holding on to the little extreme and winning. While still pulling, Sango starts to tickle her little brother's side, making him lose grip. They all fall to the ground.

"Hmph, I'll just have to play with them later."

He walks out of the kitchen and heads to his bedroom

And while the sword swinging dad gets ready to head to the office, Midori takes in the gentle rays of sun with her two favorite people in the whole wide world. While Midori and Sango sit under the tree, Isamu begins another round of 'extreme dirt sumo'; he can't wait to show Ryohei oji-san* his new technique of taking out the bad guys. Midori shakes her head while Sango happily says to her kaa-chan*, "Isamu must really like dirt!"

The cranberry momma looks for another stemmed umeboshi while rolling her eyes. "Either that or the bath."

Sango grins, "He he hee, yeah~."

Midori takes two stemmed plum blossoms and wraps them around Sango's wrist, showing her how to make a bracelet with the sweet smelling flowers. Sango then tells her mom that she wants to make one for her tou-chan*. Midori smiles and—

"AHH! THE DIRT MONSTERS ARE SUCKING YOUR BLOOD OUT WITH THAT THING!" He uses the stick in his hand to point at Sango's new bracelet. Before Sango can even protect it, Isamu swings the stick, whacking the flowers out of the ballpark. The baseball gods nodded at the boy's potential.

Sango starts to pout silently.

Midori yells, "Isamu!"

But the kids is already gone like the wind and destroying something else.

The mom can't help but snort at the wild child and look back to Sango. "Hey you know what?" Sango looks at her. "Hana oba-san* is coming over later. So we can make more bracelets later, and maybe you can touch her belly!"

Sango smiles.

Isamu somehow heard that Hana is coming over. "Is Ryohei oji-san coming too?"

"I don't know baby."

Isamu snorts. "He needs to come back from his sumo wrestling tournaments…"

Midori chuckles. "He'll be back soon enough. But for now, let's go inside and eat some lunch."

"I want onigiri kaa-chan."

Isamu screams, "GYOZA*!" He runs into the house.

The two can only stare.

* * *

><p>Four little hands make small thumps of excitement as the cranberry momma serves Takeshi some lunch. They watch like curious kittens as the daddy takes his first bite of the oyakodon*. Since the two kids couldn't compromise between the rice balls or dumplings, momma made something else. Takeshi smiles; it's good.<p>

"Oyaji*?"

Takeshi looks to Isamu while chewing. "Hn?"

"Did kaa-chan do a good job?" Midori glares at the kid.

Takeshi smirks and nods yes.

"Okay, I'll eat it then." He takes a bite.

They four eat happily and talk about how Sango will be starting school soon, Isamu's upcoming birthday, and how Midori will soon be completing bachelor's degree in teaching. But this is only a stepping-stone, using this to teach government/economics to high schoolers while she gets started on her doctorate, just like her dad. That Midori-chan turned into a smart cookie ten years down the road.

They all finish lunch, and Takeshi informs the two little ones that he has to go to a 'Sumo Wrestling Meeting.' Isamu instantly begs to go, which makes Sango want to go too. No one gets more of her tou-chan's attention than she. The sword swingin' dad tells them that they can't go this time and gives his ka-san a kiss goodbye. Sango looks away sheepishly. The parents both catch the jealous aura, and Takeshi goes over to Isamu and Sango, giving both a big hug at the same time. Sango slyly pushes Isamu to get more of her daddy's hug. He starts to let out some passionate tears.

"SHE PUSHED ME!"

Midori chides, "Sango, share!"

She smiles wide. "Okay~, only cause tou-chan loves me the most~!."

Takeshi only laughs while Midori counters, "Oh? And is that true Oto-san*?"

The dad looks at the two girls blankly, unsure how to tread. He instantly thinks back to a time not too long back, where he and Hayato were drinking at the bar together and talking about kids. Hayato, being drunker than usual, slurred out some honest advice. "_The secon you let you let your daughter think she haz the upper hand, IT'S OVER! She'll wolk all over you!_"

Takeshi's eyes shifted between the two until he did what he does best. "Ha ha ha, what?"

"Does oyaji love me too?" Isamu looked at him with fiery sadness.

"Uhh—"

"Not really~." The girl grins a Takeshi grin.

"Sango!"

* * *

><p>*Ka-san - what a husband can refer to their wife as, translates to "mother of my children"<p>

*Oto-san - what a wife can refer to her husband as, translates to "father of my children"

*Tou-chan - what boys and girls both refer to their fathers as (being cutsey)

*Kaa-chan - what boys and girls both refer to their mother as (being cutsey)

*Oyaji - what a boys call their dads

*Oji-san - tern used to refer to both grandfathers and uncles

*Oba-san - term used to refer to both grandmothers and aunts

*Umeboshi - plum blossoms

*Gyoza - fried dumpling that have minced vegetables and pork inside

*Onigiri - rice balls

* Oyakodon - a type of Domburi (rice cooked a specific way) that has chicken and egg in it


	21. Bye

**Holy Flipping Crap!**

This is my first completed series. I've got to say (no matter how arrogant it sounds) that I'm really, really proud of myself.

So overall, this story has gotten 6,007 hits.  
>15 people added it to their favorites<br>14 people added it to their alerts.

That makes me smile.

So I want to thank:

_10th Squad 3rd Seat, Athena of wisdom, Autumns Sorrow . Winters Pain, Days-of-Rain, DichotomicJ, Drink the Bleach, Flame-LoneWolf, Honmura, Kanna Ishida, kattykickbutt, khrciaossu, Leftshoe4613, Prince SuperSharky, Silbermondie, XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot, CJ Snow, Princess3975, Shikketsu, sKitLZ-cHAn, Sora Yuuki Uchilen, and wiznoy_

You guys are fucking awesome. Thank you for keeping up with this story.

But no matter what, ultimate props go to **XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipnot**  
>She's the amazing writer that let me use her OC (Midori Okamura) to make a wild story that was constantly giving advice, constantly graced by the baseball gods, smutty, and extreme.<p>

+Hope you will get into writing some FanFics again+

Oh, and though I did pretty much create Aoi, Kohaku, Isamu and Sango, I give her all rights them.

But I do claim the rights of the crazy concepts I instilled in the story…. Mainly "Tsuyoshi's Advice," "The Requirements of a Good Mafia Wife," "The Man Worthy of History Texts," and "The Baseball Gods."

I actually plan to make small stories out of most of these.

Lol, I actually have a poll on my profile to let everyone choose which of my stories I write next since I'm planning on starting another project as soon as I finish all my one-shots. You should vote on it.

Either way, thanks for reading!  
>I hope you guys love the story as much as I loved writing it.<p>

_Dee_

* * *

><p>interesting extra info<p>

Name Meanings:

Midori – green

Aoi – Blue

Kohaku – Amber

Sango – Apricot

Takeshi – fierce warrior

Tsuyoshi – Strong

Isamu – Courage/bravery

Music for the Last Chapter and Epilogue:

I listened to "A Perfect Circle," "Sigur Ros," and "Kashmir" to write _Hospital Moans_

"Iron & Wine" were the muse to the Epilogue


End file.
